Harry Potter and the Begining of the War
by Fleur-Delacour9
Summary: Fifth year fic. Usual teen age angst. Will Harry ever be able to accept what happened to Cedric? Will any one connected to him be safe? What is this mysterious Order that Dumbldore keeps mentioning? h/g r/h (all eventually)
1. The Dinner Guest

****

Chapter One

The Dinner Guest

This summer was turning out drastically different from last summer. Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin, Dudley, still avoided contact with him and were clearly scared of his Godfather, Sirius, whom they believed was an escaped murderer, but this year was different. Harry still woke up, at least once a night, reliving the events that took place last June, before he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He could still see Cedric lying on the ground, lifeless. The words of his Father's ghost still echoed in his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his mum gazing lovingly back at him. Besides reliving the horrors of June, Harry had changed physically. He had grown over the past few months adding about five inches to his height. Harry had also developed muscles from all of the chores and yard work his aunt had him doing.

Harry didn't mind having chores because he was able to concentrate on them and not let his mind drift to the horrible past. It also kept him from becoming frustrated with being cut off from the wizarding world. He wanted to be taking action against Voldemort, not staying at home waiting for him to attack. Harry didn't dare try to get _The Daily Prophet_ delivered at the Dursleys. He wasn't suicidal. Harry actually enjoyed some of the freedom's that came with his 'abnormality'.

A few weeks after his arrival at Number 4 Private Drive Dudley asked, "What's with you? Did all of your 'friends' leave you?"

"No, just the darkest Wizard, for over a century, of all times is coming back into power and I'm stuck here." Harry snapped, he hadn't planed on telling the Dursleys about anything happening in the Wizarding world but it just came out. He had to admit watching the blood leave Dudley's face was amusing.

"Don-don't say that! You just said the WORD!! I'm going to tell my Dad!!"

"Dudley, did you hear me? I just told you the world isn't safe, Voldemort is back!"

"If-if-if you don't stop saying that I'm going to tell Dad!"

"Okay, fine, but I did warn you!" Harry said with a sigh returning to his chore of pulling the weeds out of the garden.

Another repulsive development this summer was Dudley, Harry's revoltingly large cousin, had some how gotten a girl friend, Frances. Harry assumed that he was bribing her to be seen in public with him, because he couldn't see how anyone could actually want to spend time with Dudley. Dudley's room was littered with pictures of her that he brought home and displayed them, after showing them to everyone.

Today Frances was coming over for dinner for the first time. At first Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had planed on locking Harry in his room but the memories of the events that transpired three years ago, involving a pudding and a very important client of Uncle Vernon's, influenced their choice not to try to hide Harry. Harry didn't care; he didn't want to have to be there. 

That day Aunt Petunia fussed over Harry's clothes because she wanted to make a good normal impression on Frances. Aunt Petunia picked out an outfit for Harry to wear. He assumed it was the ugliest thing in the closet, to make Dudley look more handsome. 

As Harry cleaned the house Dudley cornered him and threatened, "If you make a move on my girlfriend you will wish you were never born!!!!" Harry was used to the threats; he just ignored Dudley and continued cleaning. When he was done with the house, it was spotless and he was exhausted.

Uncle Vernon came home in a surprisingly pleasant mood. Harry believed he saw a rare smile under Uncle Vernon's thick mustache. Vernon had stopped by the bakery on the way home and picked up a nice cake. "You, go upstairs and get dressed!" Uncle Vernon barked at Harry. Harry was only to happy to get out of the room, he couldn't take another minute of Aunt Petunia exclaiming "My Dudley-poo has his first girlfriend!!" It wouldn't have been too bad, if she hadn't proceeded to burst into tears every time.

Harry couldn't escape Aunt Petunia's jabbering. Her voice was one of those voices that carried up the stairs right into his room very clearly. He finally got relief when Uncle Vernon had her go change clothes to meet Frances. This was the first time Harry had appreciated anything his uncle had done. 

Tonight's events should be amusing, Harry thought to himself. For starters Dudley was on an even stricter diet, it had been reduced from 1/4th of a grapefruit to 1/8th, which of course meant that everyone was forced to diet with him. After Harry had written Ron and told him about the diet he received a large parcel of mincemeat pies, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Harry had lost 2 pound the first week back at number 4 Privet Drive, so he was sure Dudley was cheating. Dudley's diet had been lifted for this meal because the Dursleys wanted to make a good impression on Frances. 

As Harry was drifting off in a good daydream about Quidditch, the number one sport in the wizarding world and the best sport ever according to Harry and his best friend Ron Weasley, Uncle Vernon's voice boomed up the stairs. "Are you dressed boy?!?! Frances will be here in 5 minutes and you need to come down here and set the table!!!"

Harry obligatorily got to his feet and went downstairs leaving his pleasant daydream in his small room. It was amusing watching people other than Aunt Petunia fuss over Dudley, Harry thought as he watched Uncle Vernon fix Dudley's bow tie for a third time.

Aunt Petunia had Harry wearing one of Dudley's old dress shirts and old pair of khakis, both were about eight sizes too big. Harry felt ridiculous knowing his appearance reflected his sentiment, but was thankful for not having to wear a bow tie. When he reached the kitchen Aunt Petunia, wearing a salmon colored cocktail dress and a sever look on her face, was waiting with the dishes in hand for Harry to set the table with. She watched as he placed everything where it belonged, occasionally moving a fork or a knife slightly to make it straight.

In no time the doorbell was ringing and Dudley was greeting Frances. Her voice was as shrill and irritating as Aunt Petunia's. Harry could hear it all the way in the kitchen as he placed the last cup in its correct location. Frances was a tall girl about Dudley's age; she also had a horse like face with brown hair. The Dinner went smoothly and Harry enjoyed eating the steak that Aunt Petunia had cooked. It was a nice change from raw celery sticks. Dudley obviously enjoyed it as well, helping himself to a third helping. While they ate Dudley talked a lot about school and how wonderful he was. Frances also spoke a lot about school and the dances they would be allowed to attend during the coming term. Harry hated to say it but Frances was a good match for Dudley. She reminded him of a young version of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Frances actually genuinely liked him, and like the Dursleys she barley acknowledged Harry's existence. The most eventful part of the night was when Dudley's elbow wound up in the butter dish, bringing to Harry's mind an instance at the Burrow when Ginny, Ron's younger sister, accidentally placed her elbow in the butter dish. He tried his hardest not to laugh at the situation, avoiding making eye contact with any of his relatives.

Aunt Petunia sliced the cake for dissert before they moved into the formal sitting room. As they ate the cake Uncle Vernon commented, "Petunia this was the best cake you have ever made!" This seemed to impress Frances. She seemed like the kind of person who was impressed by cars and money.

Before she left Dudley, blushing slightly asked "If it is okay with your parents would you like to go to London with us tomorrow? We have to buy new school clothes for me, and I'm sure we could go see a movie or a play while we are there." Harry stifled a laugh thinking that Dudley had never been to a play in his life.

Clearly surprised by the question Frances blushed before answering "Yes, I'm sure they would let me. I'll call them right now." She moved to the phone and dialed her phone number. "Hello Daddy, Dudley just invited me to go into London with him and his family tomorrow, so is it okay if I go?" She gave Dudley a large grin while she waited for a response. "Thank you Daddy!" She replied sounding to Harry like she was trying to be sugary sweet. "He said yes." She told an eager looking Dudley, grabbing his hand. This sight made Harry sick to his stomach. He had to get out of the room before he puked.

"Um… Is it okay if I go upstairs?" Harry asked at an opportune time.

"Yes, go on Harry." Aunt Petunia replied trying, like Frances had on the phone, to sound sugary sweet. Harry headed up stairs where he changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed trying to find the nice daydream he was having before this evening began. He finally found it when a person opened his door. Harry turned to see who it was and was greeted by the silhouette of a tall bony woman, Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, we are going into London tomorrow to buy my Dudley-wudley's new school uniforms because he has grown too tall for his old ones." Aunt Petunia hesitantly explained. Harry suspected that he had not grown taller but wider. Aunt Petunia was obviously disturbed to be in Harry's room with out Uncle Vernon. He hopped for a moment that he would be aloud to stay home for his birthday but Harry's hopes were dashed with the next sentence out of Aunt Petunia's mouth. "Mrs. Figg has been in bad health and has not answered our phone calls or returned our messages, so, we have to take you." She explained. With this news Harry felt as disappointed as his aunt looked. "So, go to bed."

Aunt Petunia quickly turned and left the room without another word. As Harry thought about the torture his birthday would be he stared out the window and realized something was flying towards him. He opened the window as Five owls flew into his room, each carrying a package. After he untied the packages from their legs all but one small owl, and one owl whom seemed to have passed out from the effort of flying, flew off. The small owl hooted obviously pleased with his delivery.

"Hi Pig! Calm down." Harry said as he grabbed the hyper bird placing him in Hedwig's cage. She gave Harry an insulted hoot showing she was not happy with her energetic guest.

Harry closed his eyes and chose a package. It was from Hermione. He read the letter before looking at the present.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

How are you doing? Are the Dursley's treating you better? I'm sure Ron has told you, but I am going to visit Victor next week. When I return I will be meeting Ron in Diagon Alley. Can you come? I hope to see you soon.

Love from,

Hermione

As he folded the letter and placed it in his school trunk he thought about the differences between this summer and the previous one. With a shake of his head Harry pushed the memories of June out of his brain and reached for the package that accompanied Hermione's letter. After unwrapping it he grinned at the sight of a book of unusual spells and curses. A card fell out of the pages as he flipped through them. He smiled at the muggle card that only Hermione would send him.

__

Harry,

I thought you would appreciate this. It might prove to be useful.

Happy Birthday again,

Hermione

Harry put the book and card aside, moving on to the next package. This one was from Hagrid.

__

Happy Birthday Harry!

How are you doing? Madam Maxime and I are on our mission from Dumbledore. I wish I could tell you what we are doing but I promised him I wouldn't. Everything is going well. If everything keeps going the way it has been I hope to be back at the school before term starts. I picked up your present while in Bath, I hope you enjoy it. They are believed to protect the owner against Dark Magic.

Your friend,

Hagrid

As Harry ripped off the wrapping paper on the small parcel another owl flew into his room caring what appeared to be a home made card. He untied it and went back to Hagrid's present. Inside a tan leather pouch was seven smooth stones with what appeared to be runes on them. He realized the runes as some he had seen on Hermione's homework one day. After examining them closely for several minutes he put them back in the pouch and put the pouch aside, moving to the most recent delivery. Harry was surprise at who it was from.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! 

I hope your birthday is lots of fun. I want to keep in touch with you and Victor so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to write you. My summer has been wonderful, as I hope yours has been. I spent two weeks with my family in Vela, France, outside the city of Calais, before moving to London. I hope to see you soon, maybe we can meet and have lunch or something when you go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. We can have lunch with the Weasleys too.

Yours truly,

Fleur Delacour

Harry couldn't help but blush, remembering the beautiful Beauxbatons student with whom he had competed for the Triwizard tournament, only a little more than a month ago. He placed the card aside, with Hermione's and Hagrid's, thinking that he would have to write her back. 

Harry found another letter that had been attached to the owl that was now lying on his bed, half-dead. The owl was Eroll, the Weasley's family owl. He grabbed the letter and opened it.

__

Dear Harry,

I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope to see you soon here at the Burrow. We will all have fun when you get here. Take care of yourself, and no blowing up family members while you wait for us to come and get you. Try to enjoy your time away from Hogwarts. I'm sure it is hard at your relative's house but please try!

I'll see you soon.

Love,

Ginny

This letter caught Harry by surprise, even more than the one from Fleur. Ginny had barely spoken to Harry in the past four years, but she had sent him a birthday card. The act of kindness that was displayed by this simple gesture touched Harry in an odd way. He had never really thought about Ginny and yet she sent him a Birthday card. Harry decided that this showed that she was finally over the crush that had stunted their friendship in the past. He would have to write her back.

He then turned back to the remaining two packages. He chose one and opened it. This package only contained a letter that was from Sirius Black, his Godfather. It was defiantly the most unusual letter.

__

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Can you get out to meet me tomorrow? Mrs. Figg, your elderly neighbor, will be calling the Dursley's and offering to take care of you all day to give them time to go into London. I assume they will jump at the opportunity. I will meet you at her house, where we will be able to spend the day together.

Love,

Sirius

Harry starred at the letter not really reading it, but thinking about what it said. Why would Sirius want to meet at Mrs. Figg's, she is a muggle, or is she? Could she be a witch? Has she been watching him all of this time and not said anything? He had so many questions he almost forgot what day tomorrow was, his Birthday, not like the Dursleys would remember, but he would be spending his birthday with his Godfather! What would be better? After rereading the letter for about the hundredth time he was finally able to put away the card deciding that tomorrow would come soon enough and he would be able to ask all the questions he wanted to then. He then turned to the final package, which he had almost forgotten about. It was from Ron, his best friend.

__

Hi Harry,

Happy Birthday!

How are you? Are you doing better? Mum is really worried about you! Did you hear about Hermione going to visit Krum? I thought she didn't like him that much! I was in shock when I read my letter from her a few days ago. Fred and George worked out some type of deal with Zonko's where Zonko's is going to be caring Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They invested TONS of money. I don't know where they got it. They keep saying it is from an anonymous donor.

Dad has been sending Dumbledore inside information from the ministry about the comings and goings of the Death Eaters. There have been several attacks that the ministry is covering up right now, including several muggles. The ministry still doesn't believe that You-Know-Who is back! The attacks haven't been grave enough for them to believe Dumbledore and you.

Bill has been transferred to the London branch of Gringots. He and Fleur Delacour are dating! Can you believe that? They say they met last year before the third task, when Mum and Bill came to see you. They kept in touch and when he was transferred, three weeks ago, they started dating. Mum is reluctant to become too excited because she realized Fleur is part Vella, and as she says, "Never trust a Vella," but Fleur is the first serious girlfriend Bill has EVER had. So she can't be upset about it. Sure he has dated many girls but none of them more than twice, lucky git.

Dumbledore said you could come and stay with us for all of August! Bill and Charlie will be home for vacation so the Burrow will be packed, again. We will come and get you tomorrow. Mom sent a letter to them, this time with only one stamp thanks to your explanation; they should get it today. We are coming and taking you regardless of what the muggles say. See you soon.

Your friend,

Ron

After reading Ron's letter Harry put it aside with the others and opened his present. The first part was a small cake from Mrs. Weasley; the other part was a book on the latest Quidditch moves. Harry couldn't believe his luck, he was going to the Weasleys for a whole month and he was going to be spending his birthday with his godfather. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After arranging his cards and making sure everything was in order for tomorrow Harry allowed himself to drift off to sleep, smiling.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

****

Chapter Two

A Pleasant Surprise

The next morning Harry woke up before the sun rose and wished himself a happy birthday. He ate his cake from Mrs. Weasley in bed, knowing he would be eating one of her wonderful home cooked meals tonight. Harry then began thinking about the wonderful day ahead. The fact that he had yet another dream about Lord Voldemort and Cedric's death didn't upset how truly happy his was right now. 

After he heard the Dursleys go down stairs he changed clothes and made his way to the kitchen. Harry ate his 1/8th of a grapefruit with a smile; nothing was going to bother him today. While he was eating Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously. 

Uncle Vernon was about to ask him why he was smiling but changed his mind. "Well, I guess you can come with us up to London today, we don't have a place to leave…" As Uncle Vernon was finishing his sentence the phone rang.

"Hello…" Uncle Vernon said, followed by a long pause during which a rare smile graced Uncle Vernon's face.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg. He will be right over." He stated as he hung up the phone turning to Harry.

"You! Go to Mrs. Figg's house. She has offered to take you for the day while we go to London. Go over there now so we can leave." Uncle Vernon ordered Harry. 

Usually this news would have upset Harry but not today. He left the room as quickly as he could without running. As Harry opened the door he hear Uncle Vernon yell "Remember you go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal Boys!!"

As he walked the two blocks to Mrs. Figg's house Harry looked everywhere for the familiar sight of the large shaggy dog that was his godfather. Mrs. Figg met him at the door with open arms. She had never hugged Harry before, but he stiffly allowed her to.

"It is so nice to see you." She began. "I am glad Vernon didn't mind you coming over."

"Mind," Harry stammered, "mind, he practically shoved me out of the door!"

"That's what I expected." Mrs. Figg replied with a smile as she showed Harry to the couch. Harry sat down not knowing what to expect. "It is so refreshing to talk with a wizard, face to face, instead of the irritating muggles who live here. I assume you received Sirius' letter last night?" Harry was unable to speak but he nodded. With every word out of her mouth Mrs. Figg was blowing Harry's mind. It was harder than he thought it would be to accept the fact that Mrs. Figg was a witch, but he had to admit it was comforting.

The door to the hallway opened with a creak and Sirius stood smiling broadly at Harry. Harry ran to him and hugged him tightly. Sirius had obviously had a haircut and had shaved; he looked young and healthy.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Harry said straitening up quickly, while not allowing himself to stop looking at Sirius. He realized that it wasn't quite as large a gap in their heights. "Why are you here? Won't they catch you?" He blurted out realizing that he was looking his Godfather eye to eye for the first time in a month.

"It's okay Harry. Arabella has been kind enough to let me stay here for a few days so I could visit you for your birthday. I had to see you one more time before you go to the Weasley's." Seeing Harry's confused face he quickly explained, "Mrs. Weasley and I have been keeping in touch this summer to watch over you. I have also been in touch with Arabella." As he spoke Sirius and Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. After Harry got all of his questions out he and Sirius sat and talked.

"Harry, it looks like someone is going to need to start shaving soon." Sirius said with a grin as he messed up Harry's already messy hair. Harry hadn't noticed that he was beginning to grow facial hair. "And it looks like you are gaining mussel. You really do remind me SO much of James! The two of you even have the same growth pattern!" Sirius laughed looking at his Godson. Arabella came in and interrupted to announce lunch. 

As the three sat down at the kitchen table Harry asked Mrs. Figg why she hadn't mentioned her true identity before now. She quickly changed the subject. Harry decided not to press the subject because he was having the best birthday ever.

"What has been happening in the wizarding world?" Harry asked realizing that he was able to talk to two adult wizards for the first since June.

"Not much has changed." Sirius answered.

"Ron mentioned something about attacks, what happened?" Harry pressed looking from his godfather to Mrs. Figg.

"Oh, he told you did he? I should have expected that. Well, Fudge is being stubborn like he always has been. Several Wizards have disappeared and many have been found dead. The ones that have been found look like they had been in excruciating pain at the time of death. Many know this could only be the work of dark wizards, the only reason they would be this daring is because Voldemorte is back. Fudge is just being an ass and refuses to accept the truth. Most of the Ministry is still on his side. They believe they can catch the perpetrators. Muggles have also been attacked, nothing in a large open area but some in remote villages near the homes of the Wizards that were attacked." Sirius gravely explained, "But enough of this boring talk, tell me about this girlfriend of Dudley's!" Sirius' mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

"Oh, her…" Harry moaned rolling his eyes, "… Frances, that's her name, is VERY irritating. She reminds me of Aunt Petunia. They look like they could be sisters. Frances and Dudley deserve each other. I thought Dudley was paying her but after last night I don't think so. She actually likes him!" Harry said as he explained the events of last night while he Sirius and Mrs. Figg ate lunch.

At 1:00 Mrs. Figg looked at the clock, "It's time." She muttered to herself as she left the room. Harry and Sirius were too busy talking to pay attention. 

"Sirius, Harry, why don't you two come in hear and I will come and clean up the dishes!" Mrs. Figg called. When they entered the room the logs in the fireplace had been lit. This was odd because it was July 31. At that moment Voices were heard coming from the fireplace. 

"Mum! Geroff me!!!" Harry realized it was Ron! What was Ron doing at Mrs. Figg's house? Ron and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace. 

"Happy Birthday Harry!!" Ron and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they came over to Harry. Ron gave Harry a fast hug then proceeded to say hello to Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had done the opposite, she had gone to Sirius and given him a large hug and then moved to Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Harry, you have grow so much, at least five inches since last time I saw you!" Mrs. Weasley carried on. Harry realized he had grown, and changed since he had seen his best friend. Ron had changed as well. He was taller and had lost the roundness of his face. He looked much older than he had the previous year.

The group then turned to see Hermione pop into the fireplace.

"Hi Harry, Happy Birthday!" Hermione shouted as she ran and gave Harry a tight hug. "Hi Ron!" She added, as an after thought, giving Ron an awkward hug. Hermione had changed Harry realized immediately. How could someone change so much in a month, he had no idea but she definitely had. She now had curves where there had been none.

"Surprise!!!" exclaimed Sirius. Harry was speechless. 

Sirius explained how they planed the whole thing. While he was explaining the planing process for this little party Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Figg brought in a large chocolate Birthday cake. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Harry as he stared from face to face in disbelief. Harry realized this was the first Birthday party he had ever had. Wow, this is amazing Harry thought grinning as everyone finished singing to him. This is why people actually look forward to their birthdays.

"Harry, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish!" Ron explained. 

"What should I wish for, everything I could think of wishing for is happening!" Harry rationalized. 

"Well, Charlie always told us to wish for a girlfriend. Are there any girls you would like to date?" Ron asked with a mischievous grin.

Harry felt his face turning red but decided to take Ron's advice. He concentrated on his wish. "I wish that Cho Chang was my girlfriend!" Harry silently wished as he blew out the candles. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand at the cake and it split into large pieces. While they ate, everyone visited and caught up with what was going on in their lives. Sirius slipped away for a minute and returned with a large package.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Sirius shouted as he gave Harry the large present.

"Wow! Sirius this party was enough you didn't have to buy me a gift." Harry insisted looking at his godfather. Knowing that he sounded sappy.

"What kind of Godfather would I be if I didn't give my godson a present for his birthday. You should have had a birthday party each year of your life but I'm still trying to makeup for the past fourteen years! Go on, Open It!" Sirius grinned as he spoke.

Harry knew the look in Sirius' eyes it reminded him of his own eyes when he was determined to do something. He unwrapped the present with some help from an excited Ron. It was a box that read FIREBOLT UPGRADE KIT: Speed Enhancement Kit.

Ron group goggled at the present. Hermione obviously didn't know the importance of the gift. Harry jumped up and gave his godfather a hug.

"Thank you, this is amazing!" Harry said.

"The add said it increases the speed by 15 to 20 seconds. It contains stirrups for tucking your feet under you to make you more aerodynamic. It is being used by the professional seekers." Sirius explained.

"We can enhance your broom at the Burrow!" Ron said grinning.

"That's right!" Harry exclaimed realizing that he would be leaving the Dursley's, for a year, this evening. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with conversations about everything from the comings and goings of Death Eaters, to the Daily Prophet and the mysterious disappearance of Ritta Skeeter. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed knowing the reasons behind Ritta's disappearance. Harry looked around with a perpetual smile on his face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making predictions on who would be Quiditch captain of their house team since Oliver Wood, Gryfendor's captain, had finished school at Hogwarts two years ago. They seemed to agree that it would be Angelina Johnson.

"Oh, Harry I forgot to tell you, Oliver is now a full time player for THE CANNON'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron exclaimed looking as if he couldn't believe he had forgotten to tell Harry. They began to jabber about how excited this was to know a professional quiditch player.

"You do know Victor, you two!" Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, but not like Oliver, I haven't spent countless hours with Victor on the quiditch field." Harry said looking at the discussed expression on Ron's face.

"Here you have to read this!" Ron said pulling out a folded up piece of parchement. Upon closer observation Harry realized it was an article from The Daily Prophet. There was a picture of seven Quidditch players all standing and waving back to Harry. In the middle was the familiar face of Oliver Wood. The article was short but spoke of the 'Amazing Gryffindor come back over the past few years under the lead of Oliver Wood.' It didn't even mention that Harry was on the team, or that he had won the last game for then the year they finally won the Quidditch cup. Harry was relieved. He read over the article and handed it back to Ron who was too busy arguing to really see Harry grinning about Oliver's new position.

The Phone rang interrupting the fight that was beginning between Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Figg left the room to answer it. About five minutes later she returned.

"Your Aunt and Uncle just called Harry." She stated, "They explained that you have been granted an extra month at your school because you are such a hopeless case." Everyone laughed at this news. "I believe they received Molly's letter and want you out as soon as possible."

"Arthur and the twins will be driving to pick you up. We are borrowing a car from the ministry on Dumbledore's insistence. They should be here in about half an hour. He will pick us up first and then we will come and get you." Mrs. Weasley explained as Harry rose to leave.

"I'll follow you." Sirius said. Harry knew not to argue. As he said goodbye to Hermione Sirius changed to the familiar shape of a large shaggy dog. 

"I'll see you in two weeks Harry. You two better send me owl's at Victor's" Hermione instructed Harry and Ron as she took a handful of Floo powder from an urn on the mantel. She tossed it into the fire and stepped in and yelled "Krum Manor" as the flames rose with a POP! She was gone.

Harry thanked Mrs. Figg on his way to the door; feeling relieved to know that he wasn't completely cut off from the wizarding world while he was on Privet Drive. Sirius followed Harry the whole way to the Dursleys, not too close to make it suspicious but close enough to protect him if anything were to happen. Once they were three doors down from Number Four Harry hugged the huge dog and told him to keep in touch. As great of a day as Harry had he hardly was expecting to be greeted with open arms by the Dursleys. 

"That friend of yours is going to come and get you. Hurry up and pack. They will be here in twenty minutes! They better come the NORMAL way! I don't want the neighbor's thinking we are anything abnormal." Uncle Vernon grunted as Harry hurried up the stairs to get his things together. He didn't have too many things to pack so it took very little time. 

He maid sure to grab the essay on the Sphinx that he had written for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he was closing his trunk and checking the room one last time the doorbell rang. He smiled knowing this was his ride.

"Harry get down here with your stuff!" Uncle Vernon barked at Harry from the bottom of the stairs. Harry dragged his trunk to the door and opened it to see Fred, George and Ron smiling at him on the opposite side of the doorframe smelling of chocolate cake. Fred and George took his trunk down stairs as Harry and Ron got Hedwig's cage and the Firebolt. When they reached the bottom of the stairs George and Fred were going outside with his trunk. Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Weasley were talking politely. They were both struggling to be polite. Ron smiled at Harry not saying anything, but they both were really glad Harry was getting out of this house and going to the Burrow.

"Harry!! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as if she hadn't seen her missing son in months grabbing Harry in a tight hug.

"Do you have all of your things?" Uncle Vernon asked forcing himself to sound civil.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Well, we will see you next summer." Uncle Vernon stated; straining to not sound overly excited. He rushed them to the door and said Goodbye. The door shut so quickly it almost hit them in the bum. Harry heard what sounded like shouts of rejoice coming from the occupants of Number Four. He had to laugh thinking that as happy as the Dursley's were that he was gone, Harry himself was ten times happier to be leaving.

Harry and the Weasley's walked to the car.

"Hi Harry!" Mr. Weasley said smiling broadly to see Harry. Everyone got in the car. Harry was amazed at the space inside the car. It reminded him of the old Ford Angular. He thought of what had happened to the old car still feeling guilty for getting Mr. Weasley into so much trouble with the Ministry.

"Wow, this is really spacious!" Harry said.

"Yeah, after seeing the modifications I made to the Angulair the Ministry had the same modifications made to all of their cars." Mr. Weasley explained grinning.

"One change though, it has a better invisibility shield." Ron added with a grin. After everyone was settled in their seats Mr. Weasley pressed a small round button on the dashboard with is wand. Everything became invisible. Harry knew Ron was next to him but he couldn't see him, he couldn't even see himself. As he gawked at this ability the car rose high above the clouds and on its way.

The ride was thoroughly enjoyable. Harry thought it was like the past year had never happened well, except for the World Quiditch Cup. They were still talking about it. Those seated in the back seat still pored over every detail of every move used in the game. Ron interjected "Krum isn't that great of a player!" to everyone's surprise, except Harry. "What? He's not!" Ron protested to everyone's mellow-dramatic gasps. The group laughed. Harry mused that Ron was giving them all insulted looks. It was likely a good thing that they were invisible.

When they got to the Burrow Ginny, Bill, and Charlie met them at the front door. Harry was amused to see that Bill had not cut his hair or taken out his earring much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin. Harry wondered how long it would be before Mrs. Weasley started complaining about it this trip. They went from person to person exchanging hugs and Mrs. Weasley was giving everyone kisses. Harry even gave Ginny an awkward hug, thanking her for the birthday card. She then turned a brilliant shade of red but didn't run into the house. Harry realized this changed before being swept into the house by Mrs. Weasley. That wasn't the only change in Ginny he noticed. She didn't look like a little girl anymore. She was a young lady now, complete with curves. What happened to the two closest female friends he had, Harry wandered.

Bill grabbed Harry's school trunk out of the car and took it up to Ron's room. As Harry entered the room after them he noticed the extra mattresses that almost covered the floor. Ron was right behind him in the hallway.

"I'm SO glad Dumbledore let you come and stay with us!" Ron exclaimed.

"Me too!" Harry replied grinning.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Bill and Charlie are here. I read part of a letter he wrote Mum, but she caught me before I could finish it. He mentioned something about a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I didn't get to read the name before Mum came in. I think Bill and Charlie know but they won't tell me." Ron was talking as if Bill wasn't in the room. Upon the mention of his name Bill went pink.

"I don't know anything more than you do!" He protested. "If you too don't mind I'm going to bed. I have had a long day and could use a good nights sleep." Bill informed the two best friends as he walked out of the room.

"He is going to write to Fleur!" Ron said after Bill had left the room. "He writes to her EVERY day!" 

Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up the stairs into their room. "Harry, Ron, go to sleep!" They changed into their pajamas and laid down. Fred and George walked in already in their pajamas. Everyone muttered their goodnights and went to sleep.


	3. The Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, the genius that she is. But feel free to enjoy my creation. J 

****

Chapter Three

The Revelation

The next two weeks passed quickly. As hard as it was for him to believe, Harry thought this visit was even better than the other ones. He was having the best time of his life. Hermione wrote everyday and Harry was able to read The Daily Prophet as he ate breakfast. It seemed that the Death Eater attacks had stopped. Mr. Weasley kept everyone up to date on the investigations into the missing people and any news on the movement of Death Eaters.

This is where I belong Harry realized while eating breakfast one morning. The only people who were missing were Sirius and Hermione, but Harry had received letters from them yesterday and replied.

Three days after he had arrived at the burrow Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny received their letters from Hogwarts. This year along with their new schoolbooks they were told to bring dress robes. The letter explained that, fourth year students and higher would be allowed to attend an end of the year ball, it also mentioned a Halloween ball.

Ron and Harry spent a lot of their time outside. They went swimming in the pond or worked on schoolwork.

"We have to be sure to tell Hermione that we actually did our school work without her being here, nagging us." Ron said as he laughed, even though Hermione wasn't there Mrs. Weasley reminded them every day that they did have homework that they had to finish before the start of term. They were often joined by Ginny who seemed to be over her previous crush on Harry. Harry and Ginny had engaged in many conversations on topics ranging from school to quidditch, even to Voldemort. Harry felt completely comfortable with the youngest Weasley and even considered telling her the truth about Sirius and everything that had happened at the end of last year.

Ron was irritated with Ginny's obvious acceptance into his group of friends and would often leave when she joined the group. Harry couldn't really understand why and it was on one of these occasions that Harry and Ginny where left outside in the sun. Today's conversation was centered on last year's Yule Ball.

"Well, I only went with Neville because I wanted to go. He was a terrible dancer! I think my toes are still recovering." Ginny said with a grin.

"Yeah, I didn't really have a good time either. Parvati and Padma left Ron and I after the first dance and began talking with some Beauxbatons students. I don't even think they noticed when we left."

"I saw the two of you sneak off, I secretly wanted to go with you mainly to give my feet a break. Where did the two of you go to?"

"Oh, we went out to the garden. We accidentally overheard Hagrid telling Madam Maxime about his mum."

"You did?!?!" Ginny exclaimed with mock horror. "Does he know?"

"NO! We didn't feel that it was right to interrupt but Snape was around and we didn't want to get yelled at again."

Ginny and Harry laughed knowing the Potion Master's notorious bad temper. "Hey, do you want to go for a swim?" Ginny offered.

"Sure." Harry said wanting to get away from the transfiguration essay he was currently writing.

After retreating inside for a moment they reemerged clad in swimsuits. Harry glanced at Ginny in her red swimsuit. She looked amazing Harry thought he quickly scolded himself for thinking about Ron's little sister this way. The next few hours were spent lazily swimming in the cool water. It was at least twenty degrees cooler, in the pond than it was in the grass.

"Neville couldn't stop looking at Hermione." Ginny said returning to their earlier conversation.

"What?" Harry asked cocking his eyebrow.

"You know, he's crazy about her but I know for a fact that it's not reciprocated. You're telling me you and Ron didn't know!"

"Err… we suspected that he liked her somewhat but I didn't know he was that crazy about her."

"Just don't tell Ron, Okay?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, but why not."

"I don't think Hermione would appreciate her business being spread with out her permission. That's all. Plus I don't want Neville being beaten to a pulp."

"Okay, I won't tell Ron." Harry said grinning.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked having emerged from the Burrow wearing his swim trunks. He quickly dove in causing a huge splash to spray Harry and Ginny.

"Oh nothing." Harry tried to say looking for Ginny for support.

"I was just telling Harry about my letters with Toby Murry, you know the Ravenclaw from my year. He hinted that he liked me in his last letter and I didn't want you attacking him. I don't like him that way so you don't have to be the protective older brother that I know you are." Ginny said trying to smooth over the situation. "So, what do you think the Cannon's chances are this year?" Harry knew this would get Ron's mind off what Ginny had been talking about. The three soon were talking animatedly, as they swam, about Quidditch. Ron seemed to feel that this was the Cannon's year to win the league, especially now that they had Wood on the team.

"He says that EVERY year." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear as she got out, "I've been in here long enough, I need to get back to Ancient Rune's. I still have five inches of an essay to write." She finished a little louder allowing her brother to know where she was going. Harry and Ron stayed in the pond for another hour splashing around and burning off energy that they could not use writing essays. Finally Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted out to where they were in the pond. "Harry, Ron time to get out of the pond. You two still have homework to finish." They begrudgingly got out and were soon dry and headed back into the Burrow where they would finish the essays they had been working on.

A few days latter, while Harry and Ron were taking a swim in the pond Ron brought up the subject of Hermione and Victor "What does she see in him? Why is she at his house this summer instead of being here with us, with you? We just need to have fun this summer!"

Harry had heard all of this before; Ron talked about it at least once every day. "If I didn't know better I would say you like her Ron!" Harry said. Ron blushed in response. There was a noise behind him and Harry turned to see Ginny walking out in her swim suit, obviously planning to join them.

"Can I join you?" Ginny asked when she saw that they knew she was coming. "Sure" Harry said. Ginny dropped her towel by Ron and Harry's and jumped in. When she came back up to the surface she giggled. "What?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, I think YOU know Ron!" Ginny responded giggling slightly as she spoke. "I over heard your conversation about Hermione. You like her!! You know I'm right, RON!! Just admit it!" Ginny dove under water to avoid being splashed by Ron. 

"No I don't!" Ron protested. Harry grinned at the siblings arguing and noted that Ron's ears had flushed. He knew Ginny was right. Harry shook his head laughing as he got out of the pond and dried off. Why had he not noticed Rons feelings before now?

"Hey, Where are you going?" Ginny and Ron asked in unison. 

"I'm getting hungry for lunch, I think your Mum has something almost done." Harry explained as he walked towards the house.

"Wait up!" Ginny yelled as she hurried to get out of the pond and dry off having spent very little time in the water. Harry waited for her to catch up. Ron was right behind her. Ginny had only been in the pond a few miniutes but her hair was completely wet. She looked beautiful no matter what Harry noted. This wasn't the first time he had noticed the youngest Weasley and secretly he hoped it would be the last. This wasn't the kind of feelings he should be having for his best friend's little sister but then again it was better than falling for his best friend like Ron had obviously done.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, it's time for lunch!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated out into the garden and reached the trio's ears. They walked together up to the house, still laughing about Ron's obvious feelings for Hermione. When they entered the house they found that the entire Weasley family, except Percy, was already at the table. Mr. Weasley had come home from work for lunch. "After lunch I expect all of you to de-gnome the garden again." Mrs. Weasley stated as she fixed sandwiches for everyone.

"Can't Mum we are on the verge of a new creation, we have to get back up to our room and finish it." Fred said. George nodded in agreement.

"You two and your 'creations'!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed, "What is it this time?"

"Mum, if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" George said.

"Okay you two can 'work' Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie what excuses do you have?" Mrs. Weasley asked knowing that her other children would try to get out of the chore. All that they said was "Umm..."

"Good, the four of you will de-gnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley said in a mater-of-fact way ending all discussion on the matter.

"Mrs. Weasley, what about me?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry you don't have to help with the chores you can do what ever you would like." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"But I would like to help de-gnome the garden." Harry said feeling every pair of eyes at the table turn to look at him. "We don't have gnome's at the Dursleys and I don't mind helping. The Dursleys maid me do all of the work and none of you will let me lift a finger while I'm here. It's weird not to help even a little."

It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say to that. For several seconds she looked as if she were about to cry but then pulled herself together and said, "If you want to Harry, it is up to you."

After that the table was back to a constant murmur of voices. Harry couldn't decide which conversation to join. Bill and Charlie were talking about their plans for the next day, George and Fred were secretly talking about their latest creation, Ginny and Ron were talking about Quiditch at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not talking at first, but as Harry was about to join Ron's conversation with Ginny Mr. Weasley quietly said, "Molly I have a bit of disturbing news, there hasn't been a Death Eater attack in over a week. Fudge of course thinks that is proof that Dumbledore is crazy and that you-know-who isn't back but Dumbledore and I are on alert. They did this last time right before every large attack; they would not attack for a week or more, almost like they were saving their power to strike." By the end of this news everyone at the table was starring at Mr. Weasley. He blushed when he realized all eyes were on him.

"Everyone go back to your own conversations." Mrs. Weasley said breaking the silence, but no one spoke.

"Is that true?" Bill asked looking worried.

"Yes, I'm afraid it its true. I don't want to keep anything from you kids. Bill, Charlie I know you live by your selves but you are still our kids. I want all of you to be aware of what is going on and stick together wherever you go. Don't go wandering off by your selves." As he spoke Mr. Weasley's eyes moved from face to face and ended on Harrys. Harry knew that he had to be extra careful but he wanted to help so much.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ginny asked, expressing what was going through Harry's head.

"No, the best thing for you kids to do is go about as usual just be more aware of your surroundings. You, Harry, Ron, George and Fred need to get ready to go back to Hogwarts. It is the safest place for anyone to be and you need to finish your education. I hate to tell all of you this but I feel you need to know." Mr. Weasley looked deep into Ginny's eyes while he said this. Ginny, who was seated next to Harry, grabbed Harry's hand on instinct. Harry didn't pull away but he felt awkward.

"Tomorrow we are going into Diagon Alley to buy your school things. Ginny I think you out grew your dress robes, Ron I think you did too, we can buy you new ones." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Okay Mum, that sounds good." Ginney said, suddenly releasing Harry's hand, after realizing she was holding it. Harry grinned and tried to meet Ginny's eyes but she wouldn't look up. They were both blushing.

Everyone returned to their conversations but it was a somber mood. After lunch the twins returned to their room to finish working on their new creation. Everyone else went out side. Harry could still hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking.

"I'm sorry to spoil Harry's good summer, I didn't think they would really be listening to us, but everyone needs to know the truth and especially Harry." Mr. Weasley explained to his wife.

"Arthur, I know why you did it and I'm glad you did. We know how not telling him turned out, with the whole Black thing, this time he needs to be prepared for what ever may happen." Mrs. Weasley said, reassuring her husband.

"Harry are you coming?" Ron yelled from across the garden. Harry turned and ran over to the large group of gnome's that had come out of their hole's to see what was going on. Ron grabbed one by the ankles and twirled around and let it fly over the garden wall. "Beat THAT!" Ron challenged.

Pushing aside the sinking feeling that he had, Harry grabbed another gnome and followed what Ron had done. Harry's gnome flew farther than Rons. Soon everyone was trying to out do each other and gnomes were flying through the air. 

"Harry beat this!" Ron yelled as he let another gnome fly.

Harry couldn't resist the challenge; he grabbed the nearest gnome and twirled it around. After he let go the whole group watched it fly.

"Wow Harry that was really good." Bill admired. He followed suit and soon the air was full of flying gnomes. The group laughed as they tried to out through each other.

By the time Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner everyone had worked up a large appetite.

With a Pop! Mr. Weasley appeared in the middle of the kitchen right next to his wife. "Hi Molly!" Mr. Weasley greeted his wife as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hi dear, how was the afternoon of work?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"It was like usually, nothing really, a couple of talking teapots and a pair of shrinking keys. Percy said he had to work late and that he would be home later. He will probably apparate into his bed room." Mr. Weasley said in a sad tone. Percy had barely been at the Burrow since Harry had arrived and from what he understood from Ron and Ginny he had rarely been home since the tournament. He had sided with the Ministry instead of Dumbledore. Percy, like most of the wizarding world, had no idea that Mr. Weasley was helping Dumbledore or that Dumbledore was telling the truth and that Voldemort was back.

Bill and Charlie were putting the tables outside. Mrs. Weasley had suggested eating outside in the de-gnomed back yard. Everyone sat down while Mrs. Weasley floated the food out to the table and served everyone. Harry wound up next to Ginny again. He didn't mind. Ron was across from him and Bill was on his other side. Conversation at dinner was lighter than it had been at lunch. 

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George tried to guess who was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry had hoped that Mad-Eye Moody would come back and actually teach this year but he doubted it. 

"I bet it's going to be a witch." George guessed.

"It would be a change for sure! As long as we don't have to bring out the old copies of Lockheart's books." Fred agreed.

The conversation turned to Quiditch like it had many other times at the Burrow. Tonight's conversation was centered on who would replace Wood as Keeper.

"I wouldn't mind trying out for the position!" Ron stated. Ginny gave him a weird face but everyone else smiled.

"You should!! It would be SO cool to have you on the team!" Harry said. The twins agreed. Ron blushed at their encouragement. When Ginny overcame her shock she agreed.

"The only problem is I don't have a decent broom." Ron said, sounding defeated.

"We'll take care of that." George said grinning. They sat outside and talked long past the sun set.

"Okay, everyone who is going to Diagon Alley needs to get inside and get to bed. We have to get up early in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said to a response of moans. Even though they complained everyone got up, Charlie was staying at the Burrow tomorrow so he helped his Mum clean up dinner and the tables.

On the way up the stairs Harry heard his name. He turned around to see Fred and George headed up the stairs towards him.

"Hey Harry, can we talk?" George asked.

"Sure." Harry replied not really knowing what they wanted to talk about.

"We promise to pay you back for the money that you lent us. You really don't know how much it is helping us. We've already made three times the amount doing mail orders. Mum finally is letting us sell our stuff. We have a really important meeting tomorrow with one of the owners of Zonko's that might prove to be even more valuable." Fred explained to Harry. While Fred spoke Harry blushed.

"No, you really don't have to pay me back. Like I told you, if you didn't take it I was going to through it down the toilet." Harry insisted. He didn't want to tell the twins but he still didn't believe he deserved the money. He should have never been entered into the tournament.

Fred proposed, "Well… How about we name a candy after you? What if it was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and it makes sparks fly out of the eater's mouth when they talk? We will call it a Harry Potter! And we insist on making you a partner even if it is anonymously. You have made so many contributions that you deserve to be one. Being a partner you will be one of the first to try our candies. Some will make good gift for that cousin of yours."

"Sure! That would be really cool!" Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought of having a candy named after him. This is the kind of fame he didn't mind. Being a partner would be really cool, especially helping the mischief makers test new products on the unsuspecting and greedy cousin Dudley.

"Well, Thanks again Harry! We'll see you in the morning!" George concluded turning to go downstairs. Harry then turned and climbed the remaining stairs to Ron's room.

The morning began earlier than all of the other days Harry had been at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley woke Harry, Ron, Fred and George up about an hour earlier than usual. She had prepared breakfast. As everyone ate Bill and Charlie walked down stairs.

"Mum, is it okay if Fleur joins us in Diagon Alley?" Bill quietly asked trying not to attract everyone's attention.

"What Bill I couldn't hear you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a grin. Harry knew she had been able to hear him but was giving her son a hard time. Bill repeated himself a bit louder this time. Everyone starred at him causing him to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, sure she can." Mrs. Weasley replied. She couldn't help but grin. After her statement there was a pop causing everyone to turn their attention to the source of the noise.

"Good morning everyone!" Percy chirped. Everyone muttered their hello's not sounding as chipper as Percy did. "It's a Beautiful day today isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Your in a good mood." Fred noted as he and George appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Boy's you need to get ready quickly if you are going with us to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley informed the twins.

"Okay." George muttered as he and Fred grabbed toast and dashed upstairs to change. With in an hour everyone was downstairs in front of the fireplace. Bill disapparated before everyone else left to get Fleur. They planed to meet the group at the Leaky Cauldron in thirty minutes.

"Fred, George you go first." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay." They responded. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"O.k. Ginny you go next." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny stepped up and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Diagon Alley" She said after she through the powder into the fire. With one last glance at Harry she disappeared. "Harry, you go next." Mrs. Weasley stated. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and followed Ginny's lead. He through it into the fire and stepped in, careful to take off his glasses and place them safely into his pocket. "Diagon Alley" He exclaimed carefully pronouncing each word clearly, remembering his first experience with Floo powder, in his second year when he wound up in Nockturn Alley by mistake. With a Pop he was gone. He closed his eyes as everything around him spun. He then landed with a thud. Opening his eyes Harry was standing in the Leaky Cauldron face to face with Ginny. She blushed at how close they were; Harry could feel his face reddening as well. He climbed out of the fireplace taking the hand Ginny had offered him to get out. It felt like electricity was flowing through their hands. This was amazing Harry thought not letting go of Ginnys hand, then Pop! Ron appeared grinning at the two of them. With his free hand Harry reached to help Ron out. Ron then noticed Harry's other hand and gave Harry a suspicious eye. Harry dropped it at once realizing what Ron was looking at. Pop, Mrs. Weasley was standing next to Ginny.

"I'm glad everyone made it. Where are the twins?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started cleaning the soot off everyone.

"Here we are mum!" called George from the bar. He and Fred had sat down and had a warm glass of butterbeer. Mrs. Weasley didn't have time to yell at them because as she opened her mouth Bill and Fleur, hand in hand, appeared on her other side.

"Hi dear" Mrs. Weasley said hugging both her son and Fleur.

"'arry!" Fleur exclaimed clearly excited to see him. She moved and kissed him on both cheeks. "Ron I 'aven't seen you in so long!" She then moved and kissed him on both cheeks. Bill relocated and placed his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Mrs. Weasley came over to the group. "Fleur how are you?"

"I am good, 'ow are you?" Fleur asked.

"I'm good dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Okay, what all do we have to buy?" Mrs. Weasley asked the Hogwarts students. Ron was too busy looking around to answer.

"Well, I have grown so I need to buy new school robes on top of the other supplies we need." Harry answered.

"Okay dear, we will go to Gringotts first and get money then we will go and buy what we need. When are we supposed to meet Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked realized that she was missing one of the inseparable trio.

"We are suppose to meet her here any minute now." Harry said realizing Ron was clearly not paying attention to his mother.

"There she is!" Ron pointed out grinning. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were turning a dark shade of red, blending in nicely with his hair. He laughed to himself as he walked towards Hermione to greet her. 

"Hello everyone!" Hermione uttered as she gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then gave Ginny a hug, then she moved on to Mrs. Weasley. Ron gave her an irritated look but grinned when she turned and gave him a hug and an awkward kiss on the cheek. Harry caught Ginny's eye and they both laughed, as Ron's ears became darker than the color of his hair. Bill and Fleur were next to receive hugs. 

"Where is Victor?" Ron asked having clearly recovered from his moment of silence.

"Well, he is still at his manor. I used floo powder to get here and I have been enjoying a Butterbeer while I waited for you." Hermione answered not phased by Ron's tone.

"Well are we going to go? You can catch up while we walk. We have a lot to accomplish today." Mrs. Weasley said having managed to come back to her senses.

The group moved down Diagon Alley to Gringotts talking about what their summers had been like. While the Hogwarts students talked about the joys of summer and what they were looking forward to next year Mrs. Weasley was in deep conversation with Fleur about the differences between full vellas and part vellas. 

"So there is a difference?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glad to be able to have things cleared up.

"Yes, I am 1/4 vela. I 'oo not 'ave ze powerz my grandmozer 'az. My powerz wear off in a few momentz." Fleur explained trying hard to pronounce everything clearly. Her English was improving Harry noted as he allowed himself to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know how to say this politely, but if someone were to want to date you it couldn't be from your powers?" Mrs. Weasley asked as politely as possible.

Fleur smiled and blushed slightly, "No I 'oo not 'ave ze power to do zat." After clearing up this fact Fleur laughed causing Mrs. Weasley to grin. "Zey 'ave to really like me wiz out ze powerz. Most part velaz can tell if ze person is true wiz zere feelingz or if zey only like ze appearance. We do not bozer dating ze one's 'oo do not feel strongly, from zere 'art." Harry noticed Bills ears had turned crimson, Ron was also starring at Fleur turning pink. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop grinning knowing that Bill had not been tricked into this relationship, and that his hart wouldn't be broken.

Harry wondered looking at Fleur and Bill if he would ever find a perfect match like the two of them. He was walking next to Ginny and looked at her. She was telling Hermione about a new book that she read about that had love potions in it! They both giggled. Ron was on the other side of Hermione; he looked over to Harry and smiled. They had not talked about Ron's new feelings for Hermione. Harry knew they were true but doubted anything would develop between them.

When they reached Gringots the group separated. Fred and George were told to follow the same Goblin as Harry; they went in one direction. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny went another direction. Hermione stayed in the lobby to change her muggle money and Fleur and Bill went to see their offices.

"We are signing a contract today!" George said. "We have a meeting with one of the owners of Zonko's at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon for lunch."

"Wow! Does your Mum know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah she does." Fred explained. Harry could see how excited they were. 

"Do you think Ron is serious about trying out for the position of Keeper?" George asked.

"Yeah I really do, but he is right, he doesn't have a decent broom." Harry answered, thinking about how much fun it would be to have Ron on the team with him.

"Well we forgot to give him a birthday present and when he said that, we thought we could buy him a broom as a late present. We were thinking about a Firebolt. What do you think?" Fred asked.

Harry was speechless at first, the twins wouldn't want anyone to know, but they were really nice guys. "I think he would be thrilled. But let him be there when you get it so he doesn't think you have done anything to it." Harry added, realizing the act of kindness would look suspicious. The twins understood what Harry meant and they too laughed. Before they knew it the goblin was getting out at Harry's vault.

Harry admired the gold in his vault. This was his fifth year at Hogwarts but it didn't look like he had made much of a dent in his parent's fortune. Most people would kill for his money but Harry always felt that he would give it all up to have his parents alive again. He pushed these sad thoughts out of his head and filled his money pouch with Gold, Silver and Bronze. After he was sure he had enough money for new school robes and dress robes along with the new books and the rest of his school year, he turned and went back into the cart with the twins. Next stop was Fred and George's vault. They hopped out and were gone for about three minutes. When they returned there money pouches were full. The three then returned to the Lobby and sat down with Hermione.

Not too long after they sat down Fleur and Bill had appeared looking to Harry a little flushed. They all sat down and talked. Fleur and Hermione got into a conversation about charms. The twins talked with Harry about Gryffindor's chances to win the House cup again this year while Bill sat admiring Fleur. In no time Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron had joined the group in the Lobby. Seeing that the whole group was together a Goblin ushered everyone out.

"Why don't we all split up?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was planning on all of you staying together and I was going to go over to the Ministry building and visit your father because we haven't been able to spend too much time together lately, but if you want me to stay with you Ginny I will." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"No Mum, go visit Dad treat him to lunch or something, the two of you don't see each other enough." Bill interjected. Ginny gave him an appreciative look.

"Okay, If you kids will be alright. Don't split up. Fred, George I know you are have that meeting at one o'clock but stay with the group until then." Mrs. Weasley said before she turned to go into the ministry building.

"Why don't we go get our robes first. Then we can get any other supplies we need." Hermione said, taking charge of the situation.

Everyone mumbled "Okay" as they maid their way down Diagon Alley. Everyone needed new robes. Harry and Ron laughed about how short their old robes were as they moved to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

A.N.// Thanks to everyone who has written really nice reviews! J I've been working on this story for a LONG time; I'm actually on page 140, so I'll be posting it as I edit it. Thanks again!! J 


	4. A Day Of Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all property of one Mrs. J. K. Rowling. This story is just my prediction of what might happen in the much-awaited Fifth installment of the Harry Potter Series, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. It is going well. I have actually written over 140 pages. I will be posting more soon, hopefully faster as the writing becomes easier. We only have 2 months left to wait for OOP!! J I'm planing to finish this before it is released so I have two months to finish it. Thank you for sticking with me! J I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Chapter Four

A Day of Shopping

Inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions everyone dispersed. Harry and Ron went to get school robes first. Ron tried one on and stood on the stool as Madam Malkin hemmed his robes. Harry did the same and waited for Madam Malkin to finish with Ron.

"Ron, Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Malfoy?" Harry asked as Ron was instructed to turn.

"I met him in here, the summer before our first year. He didn't recognize me. I recognized him our first day at Hogwarts." Harry said feeling like their first year was ages ago.

"You never told me that. I hope we don't run into him today! This summer has been too nice, not having him around. I know I've said it before but I'm not taking any crap from him this year." Ron said.

"You're done dear." Madam Malkin said. Ron hopped off the stool and moved to let Ginny get up on it. She looked so much older this year. Harry tried not to stair as he realized. Ginny had also grown several inches over the summer. With in a few minutes Madam Malkin was through with Harry. He hopped off the stool and turned to Ron.

"Now to look for dress robes." Harry said begrudgingly.

Ron smiled and nodded leading the way to the formal robes. Harry saw a beautiful set of hunter green robes. He knew he wanted them. Ron had also seen a set of navy blue robes. They looked at each other.

"We can't aford these." Ron said sadly.

"I'll get them." Harry offered, "Your family has taken me in every summer for the past four years and I have never repaid them. Let me buy these for you. I'll also buy Ginny's dress robes for her. If not just because, let it be your Christmas present."

Ron blushed but knew not to object, if he did he would only get into an argument with his best friend. He remembered the arguments that they had gotten into in the past and he didn't want to go through it again. "Okay, but I owe you." Ron said, not knowing if he could ever pay his best friend back.

"Well, you will pay me back by trying out for the Quiditch team and allowing me to stay at your house every summer for at least a month." Harry stated. It wasn't a question.

Ron grinned, "Okay I don't know what I'll do about a broom. Harry don't go getting any ideas, robes are enough."

Ron and Harry tried on their robes and waited for Madam Malkin to alter them. "Ron, those robes look majestic." Hermione said, obviously in shock.

Ron grinned taking this statement as a complement. "Ginny pick out any robe you want." Ron instructed his little sister. Ginny turned to Hermione and Fleur and the three of them went over to the dress robes to pick one out. Ron and Harry could hear giggling coming from their side of the shop. Bill came over to admire their robes while Madam Malkin hemmed the robes. "You two look very grown up." Bill said. The twins came over, "Ron are you sure you want that color? I think you would look better in pink." George said with a grin.

"No, no, no! I think magenta is more of our little Ronie's color." Fred interrupted grinning wickedly.

"With the extra frilly lace around the sleeves." Bill added seeing how red Ron was becoming.

"Bill, be nice to Ron!" Hermione instructed, walking over to the area in new dress robes. She hadn't grown much but Harry could tell she had changed, he didn't know how but she had. Everyone laughed, even Ron in spite of the fact that his ears were now maroon. Harry stopped laughing at the sight of Ginny emerging from the changing room. She looked breathtaking Harry thought, realizing he had forgotten to breathe.

"Wow, Ginny you look stunning." Harry said, trying to stop himself from starring. 

"Okay dears you two are done." Madam Malkin instructed. Moving to let them off their stools. Ginny and Hermione stepped up. They really did look amazing. Harry had never noticed how beautiful Ginny was. He forced himself to stop looking at Ginny long enough to look over at Ron, who was starring at Hermione in the same way that he, himself had been starring at Ginny. The Two of them almost didn't realize Bill and Fleur appear from changing rooms in formal robes.

Harry could see why Bill liked Fleur so much. She was stunning, but it was in a different way from Ginny and Hermione.

"Bill what are you doing all dressed up?" Fred asked. Bill who was now in a dark blue set of robes grinned.

"The Goblins reminded us that there is a formal ball in September. I don't have any Formal robes that are right for this climate." Bill explained.

"And I only 'ave ze robes from ze tournament. I wanted sumsing new." Fleur said. She was in a soft pink robe.

Harry stood back and looked at the three girls. They were drastically different. Fleur in her soft pink robes with her silver blond hair and blue eyes was next to Ginny in her emerald green robes with her red hair and sparkling brown eyes. Hermione was on the other side of Ginny wearing a silvery-blue set of robes with her untamed brown hair and brown eyes. The group looked amazing. Ron came over to Harry.

"Let's change while they finish with there alterations. We can then pay for the things while they change." Ron explained. Harry just nodded and reluctantly moved into a changing room. He was back out in no time caring his new set of dress robes and school robes. Ron came out about the same time. Ginny was finished in no time, she then changed and joined Ron and Harry.

The three of them made their way to the counter to pay for their clothing. Harry took Ron and Ginny's dress robes quietly, avoiding the quizzical look that Ginny was giving him. Harry paid and then moved letting Ron pay for his and Ginnys new school robes. Hermione, Fleur and Bill were next in line. After everyone had paid they left the shop.

"Harry, why did you pay for our dress robes back there?" Ginny asked once they were out of the shop.

"I wanted to pay your family back for taking such good care of me for the past three years. It is my treat." Harry said sheepishly. Ginny blushed but knew, like her brother, that it was pointless to argue with Harry when he had his mind made up.

Over the next few hours the group made there way down Diagon Alley, stopping in almost every store. They had bags filled with quills, parchment, ink, and potion ingredients; Harry even bought Hedwig a treat from the Magical Menagerie. 

"The last things we need are our books." Ron said looking at his list.

"What about getting you a broom for Quiditch?" Fred asked looking at Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you are going to try out for Quiditch you are going to need a decent broom." George answered. "We didn't get you a birthday present this year and we have some money so why don't we get you a broom?"

"You've never gotten me a Birthday present before. Why do you want to now get me one SO expensive?" Ron inquired.

"Its true that we haven't gotten you a present before but that was when we didn't have money. Now we can afford to get you something nice. Just think of it as a present for the past 15 years." Fred explained.

Ron blushed, "Okay, do we want to go into Quality Quiditch Supplies?"

"Yeah, we were thinking about a Firebolt." George added. Ron's jaw dropped at this news.

"Are-are you sure?" Ron asked still in shock.

"Yeah." Fred said leading the way into the shop.

"Hello, how my I help you?" The shopkeeper asked as they entered the shop.

"I would like one Firebolt please." George said with a grin.

"Oh… serious about riding are you?" The shopkeeper asked in reply.

"Yeah, actually it is for our little brother here." Fred explained pointing to Ron. "He's going out for his house Quiditch team at Hogwarts." 

"What house are you in, I was in Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor." Ron answered with a grin.

"Ron why don't you and everyone else go out side so you don't hear how much it costs, since it is your birthday present." George suggested. Everyone agreed and went outside. Bill was explaining to Fleur the privilege of being on a house Quiditch team. 

"I see, we did not 'ave 'ousez like you do. We 'ad on big team zat played ozer schoolz." Fleur replied. Bill then explained the different Houses and the characteristics of the people in them. By the time Bill was done explaining Fred and George exited the shop caring the new broom.

"Hey Ron. We can race now!!" Harry exclaimed. Ron just grinned in disbelief.

"We have to go back to the Leaky Cauldron for our meeting with Alison Zonko about the contract." George said looking at his watch.

"Why don't we go back with you and have lunch." Bill suggested. The whole group made their way to the Leaky Cauldron realizing they were quite hungry. Ron was listing facts about the Firebolt sounding a little bit like Hermione did in class. Harry just laughed.

Tom greeted the group, with a toothless smile. Fed and George met up with Alison Zonko. The rest of the group sat at a table. Tom came over and took their orders, bringing with him six butterbeers. 

"Fluer how is your little sister?" Harry asked wanting to get everyone talking.

"She is good. She is supoze to come an' vizit me next week."

"You will have to bring her over to the Burrow." Ginny said.

"I'm sure she 'ould love too." Fleur replied. Tom brought everyone their meals. While they ate Hermione explained what she saw and learned while visiting Victor.

"Are you and Victor a couple?" Ginny asked giggling.

Hermione and Ron turned crimson. "No, he wanted to, but I explained I don't feel that way towards him, and I'm going back to Hogwarts while he plays Quidtich. It just wouldn't work." Hermione explained giggling as she looked at Ginny. 

"Fleur, are you and Bill going to be doing the same thing at Gringotts?" Hermione asked clearly changing the subject. Fleur and Bill looked at each other grinning. "Yes we will be working togezer. We will be building charmz around ze safes and breaking down ozers."

Hermione looked very interested in there work. Harry caught sight of Ron starring at Hermione. "That sound fascinating." Hermione added. Ron laughed.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just think it is a little early to start looking for a job, that's all. We haven't even taken our O.W.L.'s!" Ron answered.

"What just because I find something interesting that means I'm looking for a job for after we graduates? No I'm not looking for a job yet!! I just think it is fascinating." Hermione answered sounding insulted.

"OH… is that what you're doing?" Ron asked.

"Yes that's all that I am doing!" Hermione answered shortly. Ron had gotten the reaction out of her that he wanted. Ginny nudged Ron to stop it.

"I think I'm going to have to come up to the school to watch the Quidtich matches this year, now that I'm in London." Bill added. He and Fleur were obviously having a private moment. They didn't break eye contact. Ginny and Hermione giggled slightly while Ron gave Harry a look of disgust. Harry grinned at Ron. Fleur and Bill were a great couple. Harry mused that they must be similar to the Weasley's when they were younger.

Lunch ended and everyone moved out of the Leaky Cauldron back to Flourish and Blotts. Ron and Hermione were still arguing.

"Hogwarts?" the shopkeeper asked as they entered Flourish and Blotts.

"Yes" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione answered.

"We are going to need two copies _Unfogging the future intermediate level_." Harry said pointing to Ron. "Three copies of _The complete book of magical creatures intermediate level_, _Double Potions year two_, _The Standard book of Spells, Grade Five_, and _What to do when you come face to face with Dark magic for fifth year students_." Harry listed all of the books they needed as the shopkeeper scurried around gathering everything. He returned with two armfuls of books.

"Anything else?" He asked looking at Ginny.

"Yes, I need _The complete book of magical creatures beginners level two, and What to do when you come face to face with Dark magic for fourth year students_." Ginny answered, knowing that she would be using Rons books from last year. The shopkeeper ran to the back of the store and reappeared with another armful of books.

"Is that all for you?" The shopkeeper asked looking at everyone.

"I need _Arithmancy intermediate book one_." Hermione answered. When the shopkeeper came back with the book she said, "That's everything." The shopkeeper smiled as each of them paid for their books.

"I still have one gallion!" Ron exclaimed as he left the store. "What should we do with it?"

"I don't know." Ginny said.

"I know!" Bill answered, "Give it back to Mum! She might need it." 

Ron smiled and replied, "Okay, I know you are right," he couldn't hide the note of disappointment in his voice. The group then walked to the Ministry building.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed as everyone entered the building. "I was just coming to find you. Fred and George just got here."

"Guess what! We sighed the contract!" Fred exclaimed not waiting for people to guess.

"Congratulations!" Harry said knowing the help he had given the pair.

"The two of you are just growing up!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding as if she was on the brink of tears. Hermione and Ginny patted Mrs. Weasley on the back to comfort her. "I'm SO proud of you two. I know I don't say it much but your father and I are VERY proud of you." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. The twins moved and gave their mum a hug.

"Thanks Mum." The twins said in a rare serious moment.

"Fleur why don't you come back to the Burrow for dinner, I'm going to cook a large dinner for everyone, I spoke to Percy and he is bringing Penny. It is to celebrate Fred and George's contract and Percy said he and Penny have an important announcement." Mrs. Weasley requested.

"Sure, I 'ould love to." Fleur said, with a smile.

"Ron, what is that you have in your hands?" Mrs. Weasley asked, finally eyeing the packages they had bought.

"It is my birthday present from Fred and George!" He explained as he unwrapped it to revile his brand new Firebolt.

Mrs. Weasley gasped. Then looking at the Twins she smiled. "Yeah it is to make up for the past 15 years, but they haven't gotten me anything!" Ginny explained. Everyone laughed easing the emotions in the room.

"We'll get you something Ginny." Fred said. "Do you want a broom too? Are you going to try out for the Quiditch team too? Give Ron a little competition!"

Ginny blushed, "I was actually thinking about it but I don't want to compete with Ron."

"Really?!?! You were thinking about it?" Ron asked. He looked shocked.

"Only if you don't mind." Ginny answered.

Ron grinned, "Well…"

"We will meet you back at the Burrow. We are going to get Ginny her present." George said.

"If you don't want me to, I won't. You are better at Keeper anyway. I would be best at Chaser." Ginny said seeing the look of relief that broadened on Ron's face.

They all went back down to the Leaky Cauldron still talking about Quiditch.

"We are going to apparate." Bill told his Mum and kissed her on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. Hermione disappeared for a minute but came back with her school trunk and a basket that contained Crookshanks. "Ginny you go first dear." Mrs. Weasley suggested. Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo powder and through it into the fire. She then stepped into the fire and exclaimed "The Burrow!" With a pop! She was gone.

"Harry you go next." Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. Then he stepped into the fire and yelled "The Burrow!" everything started to spin a few seconds latter he was at the Burrow. No mater how many times he used Floo powder he never got used to arriving at his destinations. He fell out of the fireplace. When Harry looked up his eyes meet Ginnys. She stretched out her hand and helped Harry up.

"Thanks!" Harry said not letting go of her hand. Electricity flowed through his hand again. They looked at each other for a long moment before they heard a POP!! They turned to see Ron. He laughed to himself and didn't say a word.

"Hermione is coming. We are going to have to help her with her trunk." Ron explained. Harry and Ginny let go of each other's hand and moved prepared to help Hermione. POP! Hermione appeared with her trunk and the basket, containing Crookshanks. Harry and Ron took the trunk and moved it. Hermione grabbed the basket and let Crookshanks out. With another POP! Mrs. Weasley appeared in the house and started fussing about getting dinner ready muttering about how grown up all of her children were.

"Do you want to try your broom out?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, lets go try out MY broom!" Ron answered, beaming. As they gathered their things Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs, "Boys, put your new things away before you leave!" Ron and Harry looked at each other and begrudgingly placed their new things in their school trunks. As they hopped down stairs Fred's voice was heard in the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Ginny!!" 

When Ron and Harry reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Fred standing in the middle of the kitchen hugging Ginny. She looked thrilled.

"Can I go down and test it out with the two of you?" Ginny asked turning to Harry and Ron.

"Sure!" Harry answered quickly. 

"Hermione you want to come?" Ron asked.

"I don't have a broom." Hermione said.

"Fred, do you mind if Hermione uses yours?" Ron asked.

"Sure!!" Fred replied. With that Ron ran back upstairs to get Fred's broom. 

"George and I bought ourselves Firebolts at the beginning of the summer with the money we made at Hogwarts. This should make our team the best at school by far. Angilina was in Quality Quiditch Supplies when we were getting Ginny her broom. Her parents gave her money to buy a broom for her birthday so she bought one too. I wouldn't be surprised if our whole team had Firebolt's by the time we get back to school!" Fred explained.

Ron came back caring a second Firebolt.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. The group moved out the door to the orchard. They mounted their brooms and took off. Harry decided he would test Ron's ability as keeper this evening. 

"I'll race you around the orchard three times!" Ginny yelled to Harry.

"Okay on three! One… two… three!" Harry yelled. They were off. Ron commentated on the race. "Ginny Weasley seems to been in the lead! Oh… it's neck and neck as they round the first turn. Harry is tucking his feet under him into his new stirrups. If they work the way they are suppose to this contest is already won! … Harry doesn't look like he is going full speed. Come on Harry you can go faster than that!! … They are on their last lap now… It's Harry … no… It's Ginny … No its Harry … No … Its Ginny … No Harry… this is gonna be a close one … and … the … winner… is … It's a tie!!!!!! Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley tied!!!" Ron roared as Hermione laughed!

"That was great!!!" she said in Ron's ear. They laughed as Harry and Ginny flew towards them. 

"Ron, come on, get out here and race!" Harry challenged. Ron flew twards Harry.

"On one condition, Hermione tells us when to go." Ron said.

"Okay" Harry said, tucking his feet into stirrups. 

"On three, One… two… three…" Hermione yelled.

Harry and Ron took off as fast as they could. Harry quickly pulled ahead but he felt guilty to beat his best friend so quickly so he slowed down to make it an even race. When they passed the Girls Harry heard Ginny screaming "Go Harry!!! Common… beat Ron … I know you can do it!!!" 

While Hermione was pulling for Ron, "Go Ron!!! Common Ron, Harry can't win everything!!!" Harry laughed hearing their comments. Harry slowed down even more to let Ron win, only by a hair! Ginny and Hermione flew towards them. "Congratulations Ron!!" Hermione said giving him a hug. 

Ginny flew over to Harry saying, "You did a good job! Next time you have to beat him I know you let him win this time but you can't next time!" She then gave him a hug. Harry felt his face turning red. What was it about Ginny that makes Harry blush? He couldn't figure it out.

The group raced and practiced the rest of the afternoon. Ron was a really good keeper Harry realized.

"Kids come in and wash up for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called to the group. The students came in all of them with a little more of a tan than that morning. Everyone washed up and changed clothes. When Harry came back downstairs he found Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, and Penny in the sitting room. Harry joined them in the only available seat, which happened to be next to Ginny. His arm brushed against hers as he sat down feeling like electricity was flowing through them.

"Bill and Charlie would you please set up the table outside. I think we should eat outside tonight." Mrs. Weasley requested from the kitchen. The boys stood up and went into the kitchen, wands ready. Fleur followed Bill wanting to help. Harry heard the tables moving and the door opening.

"How have you been Penny?" Hermione asked.

"I've been great. Percy and I actually have an announcement to make, but I promised to wait for him to get here before I say anything." Penny answered with a grin.

Hermione and Penny then began talking about Arithmancy, leaving Harry and Ginny to talk.

"Ginny you are a really good flyer, I think you would be a great chaser. You should definitely try out next year after everyone else leaves Hogwarts. We could actually use a back up player but I'm not in charge of that." Harry said.

Ginny blushed, "Thank you, I would love to play for Gryffindor. It would be such an honor." Ron then appeared at the foot of the stairs, as everyone came in from moving the tables.

"Ron, I think you need to get outside and re-degnome the garden. I saw some of them sneaking back into the garden." Fred said with an official tone. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of Hermione. Everyone gathered in the living room and started chatting. Charlie and Ron got into a discussion of the Cuddly Cannons chances in this year's Quiditch season, now that they had Oliver Wood. Even though they had not won the league in over 50 years Ron still believed they had a chance. Harry was enjoying these interactions but suddenly it happened. He doubled over in pain gripping at his forehead. 

"Harry!!! What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly, she actually exclaimed it more than asking him.

"It's - Voldemort." He stammered trying to regulate his breathing, still gripping his forehead. Harry had his eyes closed tightly and was rocking in a ball on the floor.

"What?" She asked not understanding Harry's statement.

"When ever You-Know-Who is near Harry can feel it." Ron began.

"He can also feel when He is in a particularly murderous mood." Hermione added. Ginny dropped to her knees by Harry trying to comfort him.

"Harry is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"No, It will pass eventually." He said still clasping his head. No one noticed the fact that Mr. Weasley and Percy were late, until there was a Pop I the fireplace.

"Molly, Children?!?!?! Is anyone there??? Molly!!! Where are the kids? Is Harry okay???" Mr. Weasley's head had appeared in the fireplace. His voice was urgent. At the sound of Mr. Weasley's voice everyone ran into the kitchen and gathered around the fireplace. Harry, being the slowest to get into the room having taken a long time to get off the floor. "I'm glad everyone is there. Stay together, Fleur it's nice to see you, I think you might want to sit down."


	5. The Night the World Awoke and the Weeks ...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All of the Harry Potter Characters are owned by J. K. Rowling. 

A/N: There is some fluff, but mainly from wanting to make each other feel better. I wanted to let all of you know that I have been influenced by everything I read. I won't be able to list all of the fan fictions I've read so thank you everyone for writing fan fictions.

Chapter Five

The Night the World Awoke and the Weeks that Followed

Mr. Weasley didn't have to say anything; Harry knew something dark had happened. He could see it on Mr. Weasley's face and here it in his voice. "I don't know how to say this," Mr. Weasley was saying, "There has been an attack, it was in the village of Vela, in France." At these words Fleur screamed as her knees gave way, luckily Bill was right behind her and he kept her from falling. They found a place to sit as Mr. Weasley continued, "We received reports of the Dark Mark in the sky about an hour ago. The French ministry sent many of their workers over to find out where it was coming from. We then sent several of our guys to help investigate. The reports say that the workers came into the village and were directly under the mark. No one survived. All of the children are missing and all of the adults have been killed by the killing curse." Mr. Weasley took a breath, "Fleur, I'm sorry." He was sincere in his condolences. Harry had finally been able to open his eyes and was now standing shakily behind Fleur. The pain in his head was subsiding. He knew what that meant, the attack was over.

Harry looked at Fleur; she was in a state of shock her face was whiter than Harry had ever seen it. No one had seen her so numb. Bill was kneeling next to her holding her to his chest in a loving embrace. Mr. Weasley was continuing to talk, "We will be working late tonight, I'm sorry I'm not home to celebrate with you about the contract. Everyone needs to stay inside, and keep themselves protected. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George I want you to go get your wands. Be ready to use them if necessary. I don't know what the Death Eaters are going to do next but I don't want you to be caught off guard. Everyone at the ministry is now working on tracking down the Death Eaters and trying to find the children. I'll let you know if anything else happens. I love you, Molly. Bill, Charlie take care of everyone." With another Pop Mr. Weasley was gone. No one moved for a long moment. Harry felt numb. All of the memories of last June were rushing back into his head. He then heard his mother's last words; he saw the green light from Voldemorte's wand. He tried to shake these thoughts away but he couldn't. He felt as though he would collapse.

Harry looked at Ginny who had moved closer to him while her father had been talking. She looked white as a ghost. Harry assumed that she was reliving the events of her first year at Hogwarts, the events involving Tom Riddle and his diary. She was the only person who had as horrible of a past as Harry himself had. Harry gently placed his hand on her back. Ron had done the same to Hermione who was eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry hatted to worry his friends.

Mrs. Weasley slowly went back to cooking. "We can eat in the sitting room. We might not have a table but we will be closer to each other. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry do as Arthur told you, go get your wands for protection. Fleur is there anything I can do for you? Would you like some tea?" She asked, her voice shaking. 

Fleur couldn't speak she nodded in response. "Mum, I'll fix her tea, you just finish dinner so everyone will have something to eat. I have a feeling it is going to be a long night." Bill said standing and leaving Fleur's side momentarily.

"Bill, I've got it. You stay with Fleur, she needs you." Penny instructed, she reminded Bill so much of his mother. He didn't protest and went back to comfort Fleur. She began to cry and Bill pulled her in closer to him, as he began to cry with her. Everyone was in for a long night.

Harry and Ginny met on the stairs. Neither spoke but Harry knew to move in and gave her a hug. They walked down the stairs into the sitting room.

"Harry, I'm so scared, I don't want anything to happen to you." Ginny whispered into Harrys ear as they entered the sitting room. George and Fred were outside moving the tables back into the kitchen, while Penny was giving Fleur a cup of tea. Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about me, no one knows I'm here, except your family, Dumbledore, and The Dursleys." Harry answered catching himself before he mentioned Sirius. He hated not being able to tell Ginny about Sirius but he didn't want to put her in more danger than she already was in. He wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about letting Ginny in on the true identity of Sirius. Ron came down hugging Hermione. Harry thought it must appear similar to the way he held Ginny. They carried their wands and chess sets although no one was really in a mood for Chess.

Soon everyone came into the room. Mrs. Weasley distributed plates of food, although no one was hungry. They ate in silence. Mrs. Weasley busied herself by cleaning everything in the house.

"Harry, let's play a game of chess." Ron suggested. Harry didn't want to, but saw the look on his friend's face. He moved to sit down on the floor by Ron. They played for a while, Ginny and Hermione watching over there shoulders. 

"Check mate." Harry said, it was one of the few times he beat his best friend at Chess but it didn't have the joy that it would have if his mind weren't preoccupied. Hermione took Harry's place as he climbed upstairs.

"Ginny go with Harry, I don't want any of you going anywhere by yourself." Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry wouldn't have minded too much if he weren't going to write Sirius. So instead he got his broomstick and his broom handle wax. He knew it didn't need to be waxed but it wouldn't hurt. Ginny came into the room and moved over to Harry giving him another hug. Harry just held onto her for a long moment. "It's okay Ginny, we will be fine." Harry said trying to sooth Ginny.

Then Harry said, "Come on we need to go back downstairs. I'm going to wax my broomstick to try to keep occupied." She nodded and went to the door. Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs into the somber sitting room. Fleur was curled up in Bills lap with her head against his chest. Charlie was now pacing the kitchen waiting from news from his father. Mrs. Weasley had run out of things to clean and was moving into the sitting room. Ron and Hermione were playing in the corner while Fred and George tried to entertain Penny with tricks.

"I just realized you didn't show me your new dress robes." Mrs. Weasley declared looking in the room, trying to find something to do and to keep everyone occupied. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into the robes and come back downstairs and show them off."

Harry and Ginny turned around and went back upstairs to change. Ron and Hermione followed quickly. When Ron entered his room he and Harry were able to talk for a moment.

"I saw you and Hermione getting close there." Harry said trying to lighten the mood, and not being able to resist the opportunity to tease his best friend. Ron blushed and grinned. Harry put down his broom and the wax. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate on it tonight.

"Yeah, I really like her, but she's Hermione! You know? She is our best friend."

"Ginny thinks you two look good together."

"I saw you and Ginny budding up lately."

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded trying to control his voice and the color of his face. It was a loosing battle.

"You know what I mean!" Ron joked. "Just take care of my little sister and don't break her hart."

They laughed and for a moment it looked like everything was back to normal. That is until they went downstairs into the sitting room.

"You two look so grown up!" Mrs. Weasley said looking at the boys. Ron and Harry grinned modestly.

"Oh Mum, I forgot to give this to you." Ron said handing his mother the extra gallion.

"Why do you still have this, did you buy everything you need for school?"

"Yeah" Ron answered.

"I bought their dress robes to pay you back for always taking care of me, especially now that Voldemorte," everyone flinched at the mention of his name," oh sorry, You-know-who has returned. You are putting your selves in danger." Harry chimed in.

"Well, of cores we want you to come here. I want you to feel safe here. This should be your other home. But thank you Harry." Mrs. Weasly said. Harry thought she looked like she was about to cry, again. Luckily the girls entered the room at that moment. Ginny looks stunning Harry couldn't help but think. He stopped trying to think and just enjoyed the sight.

Mrs. Weasley "oooooed" at the sight of her daughter and Hermione. "You two look wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley had them turn around so she could see all of the robes. "Thank you for showing me dears. You are all SO grown up." The group went back upstairs to change back into their normal clothing.

"I didn't realize before now but You and Ginny match in your dress robes." Ron said grinning.

"You match Hermione!!" Harry replied making Ron turn scarlet. The pair stayed in Ron's room to let him change from scarlet to pink before going back to the sitting room. They met the girls on the way down. When they entered the sitting room they could smell Mrs. Weasley brewing something.

"Mum, WHAT are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm brewing an dreamless sleep potion for all of you, or at least Fleur, she has had such a traumatic evening that I thought it would be helpful. I remembered that Dumbldore did this for Harry in June and it is a good idea. And maybe Ginny and Harry could use it, I'm sure it brings up memories for both of them."

"What did you say Mum?" Ginny asked hearing her name.

"Nothing dear, I was just saying that I'm brewing a dreamless sleep potion. I thought all of you should take it to help you sleep tonight."

"Okay Mum if it will make you feel better." Ginny agreed as she went into the other room and took her seat next to Harry. Fleur looked worse by the minute. She hadn't moved after eating and she looked like she would break any minute. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came in with the potion. She gave a cup to everyone. They all took it obligingly. Harry hadn't finished his cup before he fell asleep. The next thing he knew Harry heard Mr. Weasley.

"Molly where are the kids?"

"They are sleeping, I gave them some potion for dreamless sleep. Bill is taking care of Fleur."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Molly, Charlie you know Fudge. He still thinks we can handle this diplomatically but many people are leaving the ministry right now. I'm staying; Percy came in and talked to me. He is moving out. I tried to talk with him but it didn't matter. He has the typical Weasley determination. Is everyone okay there? Nothing has been discovered about whom did this. Dumbledore and the Order know it was the Death Eaters. He has them moving to protect the innocent. I can't tell you more now. I will later, when I get home. Percy is coming home and gathering his things. I'll talk with you later. I love you Molly!" Then Harry heard a Pop. 

Mrs. Weasley came into the room and looked at everyone. Harry began to lift his cup and take a sip but Ron caught his eye. Harry then looked and saw Hermione's head resting in Ron's lap, her eye's were open. Harry then realized Ginny's head was in his own lap, she looked up at him. 

Ron motioned towards the stairs. Harry understood his friend and gently moved Ginny's head. She quickly sat up and followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione up the stairs into Ron's room.

"Ginny, go back down stairs and drink the rest of the potion. The three of us need to talk." Ron instructed, sounding more like the older brother he was.

"No, I'm not going back, something is going on, I heard Dad just like the three of you, I'm not nine years old anymore. You can tell me these things."

"Ginny is that you?" Charlie's voice came into the room from the landing. "Are you up?"

Ron opened the door and was greeted by his older brother. "What are you doing up? You should all go back downstairs and drink the rest of your potion to go to sleep."

"No, what's this talk about 'the order'?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that Charlie! I know you know. I heard Dad, I also heard you. What is going on?"

"Ginny, you are too young, the things we know and say are too dangerous for you. If you find out it will put your life in danger."

"What, and if I don't know I'll be safer? Voldemort is back Charlie! It's not just some little attack; he is really back, Harry has seen him and tonight was just an example of the power of his followers! If I don't know I'll be in more danger than if I do!" Ginny sounded exasperated. Harry had to give it to her, she was right. She was in danger weather they wanted to admit it or not. She deserved to know the truth.

"We'll just see what Mum has to say about this." The group followed Charlie back downstairs into the kitchen. Penny and Molly were sitting at the table drinking what Harry guessed was there twelfth cup of tea. Penny left the room leaving the Weasley's Harry and Hermione alone.

"Charlie what's going on? Children you need to go back into the other room and finish your potion. Do I need to brew some more?"

"No Mum, I'm not going back in there until I have some answers." Ginny was determined. Charlie stayed quiet.

"What are you talking about Ginny."

"Don't treat me like I'm a Baby. I know some things. Tell me what's going on so I will be able to protect myself."

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley started. She sighed deeply muttered some spell pointing her wand at the walls and continued, "I really wanted to wait for your father came home to explain all of this to you. But I think I can begin. He should be home soon. This room is safe." Harry assumed the spell Mrs. Weasley had muttered was a sound proofing charm allowing them to speak openly with one another.

"I should begin." Harry said speaking for the first time. Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes dear, I believe you should."

"Do you remember when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Ginny nodded. "Well, when he was at Hogwarts the three of us met him. We thought he was going to kill us at first. If he didn't kill us I thought I was going to kill him." Harry paused, "Did you know he is my Godfather?"

"No," Ginny answered slowly as Mrs. Weasley hurried around serving everyone a cup of tea.

"Well, he was best friends with my Dad when they went to Hogwarts. He explained that at the last minute my Mum and Dad changed their secret keeper from him to Peter Petigrew, and that Peter was the one who betrayed my parents."

"The group of them were unregistered anamagi, James, Peter, and Sirius. You know that Proffesor Lupin is a werewolf? The others became anamagi so they could spend time with him while he was a werewolf. Werewolves only bite humans and while they were animals they could communicate and be in the same room without fear for their life." Ron continued seeing that Harry needed help telling the story.

"What does this have to do with Voldemort's return?" Ginny questioned.

"We are getting there." Ron answered shortly. 

"The Potters were originally going to use Sirius as their secret keeper because he was their best friend but he convinced them otherwise. The only people who knew the truth were Sirius, the Potters and Petigrew. When Sirius heard about the attack he knew at once that Petigrew was working for Voldemort." Hermione continued.

"Sirius tracked down Petigrew and confronted him on the street." Harry explained.

"I remember that, it was when Petigrew died and Sirius killed all of those muggles."

"That's what everyone else said. But that's not what really happened. Petigrew faked his own death. He cut off his finger and dropped it, then he killed the muggles and changed into his animal form, a rat, and ran into the sewers with the other rats."

"Okay, I understand all of this, but how does this tie in with today."

"Petigrew, Wormtail is his nickname, was Scabbers." Ron explained. 

Ginny gasped and dropped the cup she was holding. It shattered into little pieces. 

"Sirius had come to Hogwarts to kill the man that he had been imprisoned for killing. He had not come to kill me like the ministry and everyone else believed. I kept him from killing Petigrew because I believed that is what my Dad would have done. We tied him up and were leading him back to school when Profesor Lupin changed into a werewolf. This distracted us and Petigrew changed back into a rat and got away. Dumbledore believed us and we helped Sirius get away, saving Buckbeak in the process. He has been living on the run since then." Harry paused and took a sip from his cup of tea that had cooled since Mrs. Weasley had poured it.

"That summer Petigrew made it back to Voldemort. He helped him come back to power. When I touched the triwizard tournament cup it transported Cedric and me to Voldemort. Voldemort killed Cedric instantly. He used my blood in a ceremony to bring him back to power. During the ceremony Wormtail cut off his hand as a sacrifice. Voldemort's wand contains a pheonix feather, it is a brother to my wand." Harry said holding up his own wand. "The pheonix that donated the feather was Fawks. Our wands did a strange thing called Priori Incantatem; it is because wands that are connected, like ours, will not fight each other. I saw my Mum, Dad, and Cedric's ghosts for a brief moment. They helped me get away. Before they disappeared Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his parents." Harry shook his head. "I then ran and grabbed Cedric and the cup which returned me to school. We found out that Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't dead, he was posing as Moody. He was the one who planted the Portkey that transported me to Voldemort. He admitted everything when we gave him Veritaserum. Dumbledore and McGonagall tied him up and were keeping him to show Fudge but Fudge believing that he was in danger brought along a Dementor and before Professor McGonagall could stop it the Dementor kissed Crouch. All of the information he had was lost. Fudge, who had been reading Rita Skeeter's articles, didn't believe Dumbledore. He thought I was mentally unstable." Harry looked at Ginny for the first time since they started telling her the truth. She was pale and shaking her freckles standing out even more against her suddenly pale skin. Ginny seemed to look at Harry with new understanding. This was hard for Harry; he was reliving everything that had happened. Harry knew she would understand, that was something different about Ginny, she was so willing to accept everyone's word, so trusting.

"Oh Harry, I had no idea." Ginny gasped moving to hug him. Harry let her. He felt safer hugging her, and letting her know the truth. He didn't want any harm coming to any of the Weasley's especially Ginny and Ron. Knowing the truth would help her he thought.

"Harry I can take the story from here." Mrs. Weasley said as they moved out of a tight hug. "I was introduced to Sirius and filled in on the rest of the history by Dumbledore that night, when Harry was up in the hospital wing. This summer your father has been passing information along to Dumbledore. He has also been trying to find others to join our side, the good side. It has been difficult because the whole of the ministry thinks Dumbledore is crazy and they are unaware of the truth. We have been trying to keep up with the Death Eater's and their movement. Fudge didn't believe Harry and Dumbledore, he still doesn't. He's an ass. I hate to say it but tonight's events don't come as a total shock. Now, would the four of you go back into the other room and get some sleep."

Ginny must have been satisfied with this explanation because she moved back into the sitting room. She resumed her seat on the couch. Harry moved quickly to sit next to her. They all picked up their cups and drained them of their contents. Mrs. Weasley was good with her potions, Harry didn't dream at all. 

The next thing Harry realized he was waking up to sunlight filling up the room and the smell of breakfast. Harry looked down and was glad to see Ginny still sleeping. As he looked around Harry realized the twins were gone. He assumed they went upstairs. As he sat the events of last night flooded back into his brain. Harry was about to take another sip from the potion to go back to sleep when he saw a familiar dog sitting in the doorway. Harry grinned at the sight. His family was all around him. He wanted to get up but he didn't want to disturb Ginny. As Harry watched the dog it changed into his godfather.

"You shouldn't be here." Harry heard himself whisper to Sirius.

"Shhhh… it's fine, Molly let me in and I'm about to leave I just wanted to make sure you were okay Molly will be able to fill you in on everything I found last night. I'm glad to see you are okay. Molly told me about what you told Ginny last night. You did the right thing. It was brave of you to relieve all of the details of your horible past to her. I have also been filled in on her past. Dumbledore and I believe this may be important but He will keep you informed at Hogwarts." Sirrius said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Each time I see you, you remind me more and more of your Dad. Next time I see you, you will have to tell me what is going on with Ron and Hermione, and you and Ginny!" Sirrius added with a grin. "I'll write to you soon. Take care of him, Ron." Sirrius had turned his head to look at Ron. Ron smiled and nodded. "Take care of yourself." Sirius added turning and going back to the fireplace. Harry heard a POP! And knew his Godfather was gone.

Harry turned to Ron and grinned, nodding at Hermione. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, and yourself?" The two quietly laughed trying not to move too much. Moment's later Ginny stirred. She turned and starred up at Harry. "Good morning." Harry said gently. Ginny grinned and slowly moved to sit up. Hermione also woke up and starred at Harry and Ginny. She then looked at Ron. 

Ron tried to be as smooth as Harry, "Good morning." He said, but his voice cracked in the middle of morning. Everyone laughed including Ron. The four of them entered the kitchen trying to be quiet. 

"Did the four of you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she fixed breakfast.

"What do you know about what happened last night?" Harry asked wanting to know what Sirius meant.

"Arthur and Percy came home about two hours ago. No one at the ministry knows who was responsible for last night. Of course Arthur and Dumbledore know it was Death Eaters, they are starting the kind of attacks that they did last time." She explained shaking her head. "Fudge is just so stubborn, if your father didn't love muggles so much he would be higher up in the Ministry. The Dark mark was everywhere. Someone," Mrs. Weasley paused, making eye contact with Harry, "saw a rat that is a supporter of Voldemot, but he got away." Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head again. "I don't want any of you leaving the yard. We have set up some protective precautions around the house and the yard but it can still be passed. We are living in a dangerous time." Mrs. Weasley added looking at Ginny who had no color in her face. 

Just then Bill and Fleur appeared in the doorway. "Good morning dears. Did you sleep well? Can I get you anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No thanks Mum, we're fine. Is it okay if Fleur stays at the burrow with us for a while?"

"Of course! You are always welcome here, Ginny do you mind sharing you room with a third person?"

"Not at all, it will be fun!" Ginny said trying to sound up beat. Fleur looked awful.

"Why don't we eat outside this morning, it is a beautiful day." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Okay, I'll move the tables." Bill offered. With a swish of his wand the back door opened and the tables rose into the air. With another swish they were outside in the garden. Mrs. Weasley than moved the plates of food outside and positioned them on the table while Bill moved the chairs around the table.

"Good morning everyone!" George said coming down the stairs. His up beat voice sounding forced. 

Mrs. Weasley was right, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a slight breeze. Harry laughed thinking about Oliver Wood and how glad he would be at this weather. The team would have had to practice an extra two hours because of the good weather. 

"What do you reckon, Oliver would have had us practicing an extra four hours today." George added, voicing what Harry had been thinking.

Everyone was quiet as they ate especially Fleur. Harry didn't blame her; he knew how she must feel right now. He remembered how he had felt for the first several weeks after the third task in the Triwizard tournament.

"What is everyone's plans for the day?" Mrs. Weasly asked trying to be in a chipper mood.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought about it." Harry said.

"We still have homework to finish before school starts." Hermione added. "We could start it today."

"Yeah, okay." Harry agreed wanting to stay busy. Ron tried to keep from laughing, but he failed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that all you think about is homework!"

"Well, we do need to finish it, so why not get it done now! Then we can begin studying for our O.W.L.s."

"Okay, sure."

The group moved into the house and gathered their school things.

"Have you two done any of your schoolwork?" Hermione asked when the group gathered in the sitting room.

"Yeah, we are almost done. What about you?" Ron asked.

"I have done most of it, but I didn't do any work at Victor's house." This answered seemed to bother Ron. Harry could tell, Ron was good at hiding his irritation from Hermione but having spent so much time with Ron the past four years had taught Harry to read his friends body language and he was defiantly upset but determined not to say anything.

The afternoon was spent doing homework and talking. The mood was somber, as much as Hermione and Ron wanted to they couldn't keep Harry's mind from wandering to what was going on in the rest of the world.

Around mid day Fleur cam and sat in the room. "I'll be right back." Bill said kissing her on the head. Harry had to smile because the two of them didn't seem to realize they had an audience. With a Pop! Bill Disapperated.

"All I have left is Arithmancy." Hermione declared closing her copy of _History of Magic_.

"I love Arizmazy." Fleur said with a smile. "It wuz my best class at Beauxbaton."

"Really! It's so refreshing to find people who enjoy it! These two don't have proper respect for ancient magic."

Ron looked at Harry in discussed. Fleur was about to reply when Pop! Bill reappeared in the room carrying a dozen red roses. He handed them to Fleur. She jumped up and gave him a hug and kiss. These two really loved each other. Harry doubted anyone would feel this way about him. Then he noticed Ginny was grinning, at him. She blushed and looked away quickly.

The rest of the afternoon passed with the group doing homework. Harry didn't realize how much homework they had. Mrs. Weasley entered the room and said, "Kids go put your things up and wash up for dinner. We are going to eat outside to celebrate the twin's contract and Penny and Percy's announcement, since we didn't get to celebrate last night."

Harry and Ron were only too eager to stop doing schoolwork. They picked up the books and ran upstairs. "I wonder what the 'announcement' is." Ron said with a look of disgusted. "It's likely something about marriage or love."

"You really don't know?"

"No, Percy and I aren't best friends or anything. If anyone knows it would be Ginny but judging by her expression yesterday she doesn't have a clue."

Harry and Ron went back downstairs and meet the rest of the family. The group ate dinner outside under the stars. The conversation was polite and no one mentioned anything about the Ministry or Dark Magic. Towards the end Penny and Percy looked at each other. "Well, Mum, Dad, Penny and I would like to tell you something. We are engaged. We will get married next summer when everyone can attend. Things are too hectic at the Ministry right now, and I feel I am needed there too much for us to plan a wedding." The girls at the table squealed even Fleur who had been the most of an outsider at the table. She now seemed like one of the family, loosing momentarily the look of numbness.

Mrs. Weasley was trying not to cry but she was clearly thrilled. "Congratulations!" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley lost her battle with herself and began to cry tears of joy. Everyone at the table said their congratulations as Mrs. Weasley floated the plates into the kitchen. Fred and George ended the evening with a wonderful display of fireworks. 

At the conclusion of the display everyone said good night and went back into the house. The girls went into Ginny's room while Harry and Ron walked all the way back to Ron's room. Harry watched the Cannon's speed around the room, enjoying the familiar wizarding photographs. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and allowed it.

The next morning during breakfast an owl arrived addressed to Hermione. Harry recognized the Green ink and the Hogwarts seal. Hermione ripped it open and read it out loud. "Dear Miss Hermione Granger, I am writing to inform you that you have been selected as the Gryffindor Prefect. Congratulations. I have included the badge for all of your robes. This year's head boy and girl will inform you of the special privileges, and the pass words you will need to know, when you meet with them after the sorting ceremony on September 1st. Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall."

Ginny hopped up and gave Hermione a big hug. Ron and Harry said congratulations giving her a hug.

The next two weeks were somber. Ron seemed to take Sirius' words to hart and was determined to keep Harry busy so he couldn't dwell on the dark happenings in the world. Ron and Ginny had Harry training for Quidditch. Ron said he wanted to get in good practice. Hermione practiced with them but flying was clearly not her strong point. Fleur seemed to be doing better. She and Bill were inseparable. They would be starting work again on September 2nd so they were practicing and preparing for work. Hermione had even cornered them and convinced them to explain advanced charm work to her insisting that it might help in the O.W.L.'s.

The night of August 31st Mrs. Weasley floated everyone's trunks downstairs.

"This will make things go faster tomorrow morning." Mrs. Weasley explained.

Harry realized that he would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. As much fun as he had at the Weasleys Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. He fell asleep thinking about Gryffendor's chances at the Quidditch Cup this year.


	6. An Unexpected Stop

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is another long chapter. I wanted to post two chapters today to make up for my lack of posting the past few days! Thanks for reading! J

Chapter Six

An Unexpected Stop

The Next morning started early. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and woke Harry and Ron. They changed and made their way down stairs. Everyone ate breakfast in silence because they were not completely awake. After breakfast Harry and Ron went back upstairs to collect the remainder of their things. Harry carried Hedwig's cage and his firebolt downstairs followed by Ron who carried Pigwidgion's cage and his firebolt. Everyone gathered in the sitting room. The Twins came down red-eyed carrying their brooms. 

Mr. Weasley took the day off so he could drive up to Kings Cross Station to see the kids off to school.

"Ron, take care of Harry, Ginny and Hermione." Charlie instructed nudging Ron in the rib at the mention of Hermione. "And Harry you watch out for Ron, we know what kind of trouble the Weasleys like to cause."

"Oi! Charlie you are thinking of us, not little Ronny-pooh!" Fred called from the car.

"Good Bye 'arry! We need 'oo keep in touch!" Fleur said kissing Harry on both cheeks. "I zink we will be seeing each ozer sooner zan you zink." Bill pulled Fleur in and kissed her gently on the head.

"Take Care Harry." Bill said placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Have a good year." Charlie added looking over Bills shoulder at Harry. Harry moved to the car looking around. Everyone was moving to the car and he secretly wanted to sit by Ginny.

This did not happen. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione sat in the front with Mr. Weasley, while the twins, Harry and Ron sat in the back. Harry really enjoyed the modifications that Mr. Weasley had made to the car. It wasn't cramped at all.

"No, Arthur we don't need to use the invisibility shield because we aren't going to fly there. We are leaving in plenty of time." Mrs. Weasley was saying to her husband.

"But Molly, if we use it we could get there SO much faster, the Ministry told me it was okay if we did."

"No. We would be getting there at 10:00 if we do and we don't need to be there that early."

They continued to "discuss" the issue as Mr. Weasley drove through the village.

"Mum! I forgot my hat!" Ginny squealed. The car turned around and went back through the village to the Burrow. Ginny ran inside and grabbed her hat. She returned to the car in five minutes.

"Oi, Mum we forgot out newest invention." George said moving out of the car. By the time he returned, with a small bag, the group was running late.

"Hurry Arthur, we are running late" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"We will make it there with time to spare if we fly." Mr. Weasley explained with a grin.

"Okay, fine, just get us there on time."

With a flick of his wand everything was invisible. The journey to Kings Cross Station was enjoyable. Everyone talked about the coming term. When the subject of the formal dances came up Ginny and Hermione began to giggle. Harry was glad no one could see him because he could tell he was dark red, and judging by how quiet Ron had become he was the same color. Fred quickly changed the subject.

It seemed like they had just left the Burrow when they were landing outside Kings Cross. Mr. Weasley flicked his wand again and the car reappeared. Mrs. Weasley got out of the car and found trolleys for the group. Mr. Weasley, Fred and George unloaded the trunks.

"It's okay Hedwig." Harry said trying to calm down his owl. She was clearly upset. As the group made there way into the station and to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 people starred at the presence of two owls and a large group with red hair. Harry didn't care; they were just muggles.

"Okay we have such a large group, why don't we go in pairs?" Mr. Weasley proposed. 

"Sure, we'll go first." Fred said with a smile. The two walked towards the barrier and the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Harry, you and Ron go next." Mrs Weasley said.

"Let's take it at a run." Ron suggested. With a grin they started to run towards the barrier. Harry closed his eyes right before he made contact with the Barrier. Harry opened his eyes he was face to face with a familiar person, Cho Chang. "I'm sorry." Harry muttered trying to stay calm. He had never been this close to Cho. She was stunning. Harry couldn't help but stair at her.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you! How are you? How was your summer?" Cho said with a smile, leaning in to give him a hug.

"I'm good. My summer went well, I spent the last month with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. How was yours?"

"Mine was good, once the shock from loosing Cedric wore off. His family had me over to their house for two weeks. It gave me some closure. They insist that I move on and continue to live, that's what he would want me to do. But on a happier note, I'm Ravenclaw's Quiditch captain! I'll see you later." Before Harry could say anything she had moved down the platform talking with a group of Ravenclaw seventh years. She didn't seem the same. In years past she had glowed when she spoke and when she smiled her eyes twinkled. Today when she smiled they looked blank, like they were still in pain. Harry turned to Ron who was grinning.

"Come on, let's get our stuff loaded onto the train." Ron said leading the way to the train. Harry had to smile to see the bright red steam engine.

Harry and Ron loaded their things onto the train as Hermione and Ginny came through the barrier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them. After loading their trunks Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George went back to the platform to say good bye. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop herself from crying as she gave everyone hugs and kisses.

"Now, I want you four to stay out of trouble." Mrs. Wesaley instructed Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Molly, the twins are the ones to worry about! Take care." Mr. Weasley said giving everyone a hug. The group turned and got back onto the train. They found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. After they sat down the train began to move.

"I'm glad to be going back." Hermione was saying. "There are so many things we are going to be learning this year." Only Hermione would be looking forward to learning. Harry was just glad to be going back. He knew that nothing would hurt him as long as Dumbledore was there. This thought comforted him.

"Is school work all you think about?" Ron asked exasperated.

"No but your fifth year is really important. I enjoy learning, is there anything wrong with that?" Hermione sounded hurt.

This argument was interrupted when the door slid open.

"Oh, if it isn't Potter and Weazy." Said a familiar drawl. "And look they are with there little girlfriends. How cute. Weazy, your sister is smart getting close to Potter hoping for some of his money, or at least his fame, but I don't know what you are doing with a Mudblood. Must be like your Dad, want to be a Muggle so much that you should all just break your wands and go live with them."

"Oh, shut up Draco. Why don't you go think up some original material and come back when you have it written down." Ginny snapped. Without batting an eye Hermione swished her wand causing the door to close in Malfoy's face. Everyone laughed so hard they were all red when the door opened again. This time it was Fred and George.

"What's so funny?" Fred questioned.

"Oh, nothing we just slammed the door in Malfoy's face. He deserved it." 

"We don't doubt that. Harry, he is Slitherin's captain!" George exclaimed clearly upset.

"What? How did he manage that?"

"We don't know, He was bragging to Angelina about being made captain. She asked some of the other players and they didn't get anything new, so we know he didn't buy his way to captain, but most of their team is second year's so he is one of the oldest team members."

"Did Angelina become the captain?"

"Yeah she did, and she wants to see what kind of a keeper you are." George responded pointing to Ron.

"You told her about me?!?!" Ron stammered clearly surprised.

"Yeah haven't you been listening to us. She wants to see what you can do. We are starting practice three nights a weeks starting the second week of school. She wants test you and some others, if you pass the test you have the position."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You can start with thank you."

"Thank you."

"How about, Fred, George you are the best brothers in the world and I owe you my life."

"Um, no. You are two of the best brothers in the world but I don't owe you my life."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, what is your latest invention?" Ginny inquired.

"We haven't really named it yet, we were thinking the Harry Potter because it reminds us of your scar, buy you can try one if you want." George explained winking at Harry. He handed Ginny a gooey candy in the shape of a lightning bolt. She looked at it hesitantly but then popped it into her mouth and ate it. Everyone watched her expecting something to happen.

"Wow, that tasted good. But nothing happened." Ginny said. As she spoke white sparks flew out of her mouth. "This is great!!!" The sparks changed color from white to blue. George handed everyone a piece of candy. They all ate it and in seconds the cabin was filled with multicolored sparks.

"Okay now that you know all of our news we are going to find some one else to try it, hopefully get some more money." Fred said as the twins exited the cabin. Before the door closed Harry saw her again. Cho and her friends were in the cabin across the aisle. Harry felt himself turning pink as the door closed. Harry turned to Ron who had an all-knowing look on his face. Hermione was giving Harry a disgusted look and Ginny just looked at Harry. There was a small twist in Harry's stomach when he looked into Ginny's eyes. Ginny and Cho were so different. He had feelings for both of them but he didn't understand them. He was trying to figure out his feelings, while starring out the window at the black sky, when the plump little witch with the cart came by.

"Would you like anything from the cart?"

"Yes, 20 cauldron cakes, 12 chocolate frogs and 4 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Harry said retrieving the money from his pouch.

"That will be one Gallion and three Sickles."

Harry handed her the money and took the food.

"Would anyone else like anything?" Everyone shook their heads starring at the stack of food Harry had just bought.

"You seem hungry." Hermione observed.

Harry laughed, "This isn't just for me. It's for all of us to share." Everyone helped themselves to some of the food that Harry had just bought. They enjoyed the food while they laughed and talked. Harry's mind kept wondering back to Cho. 

Harry began to eat when a large something, perhaps a rock, hit the window. Everyone in the cabin jumped and tried to figure out what was going on. Then it happened again.

"What the Hell?" Ron asked astonished.

"I think it's hail," Hermione answered not hiding her confusion. Soon the group couldn't hear each other over the noise of the falling ice. The door slid open and Alicia Snippet, one of Gryffindor's chasers stood on the threshold.

"Hermione, I need you in the Head Girl/ Head Boy's cabin for a minute. I need to speak to all of the Prefects." Hermione imediately rose from her seat and left the cabin.

"I wonder what's going on?" Ron demanded more than asked.

"Does that mean Alicia is Head Girl?" Harry asked.

"I think she is, and I don't know what's going on." Ginny answered them. "I'm sure she will be back soon."

True to Ginny's words Hermione soon reappeared in the doorway. "The train has to make an emergency stop. It is damaged and if we continue we could become stranded." She explained with a rush.

"I didn't think the train could become damaged."

"Ron, when are you ever going to read _Hogwarts A History_? The train can become damaged just like everything else. We are stopping in a town called Godric's Hollow."

Ginny gasped at this news and everyone in the cabin turned and starred at Harry.

"What?!?!" Harry asked knowing it was another wizarding fact that he did not know.

"It's just that, well…" Ginny began and paused looking deeply into his eyes, "Well… this is where you were born… and this is where you-know-who came and found you and your parents."

"What?!?!" Harry stammered. Great another thing I didn't already know about myself Harry thought.

Harry starred from face to face, he was in shock, and he would be going to the place where his parents had died. I want to go see where our house was Harry decided, but I don't want everyone else to come with me. Soon the train was slowing down and they could hear doors opening up and down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Nevil Longbottom asked sticking his head into the cabin.

"We have to make an emergency stop. The train is damaged." At the end of this statement the train had completely stopped. "I have to help keep everyone together, so I better go meet up with Alicia. I'll see you when we get off."

Harry could hear Hermione's voice floating over the heads of everyone in the corridor, "Stay calm, we have made an emergency stop. Everything will be okay we are going to be spending the night here, in Godric's HollowPig and Hedwig were hooting curiously. "Well, let's join the crowd." Ginny suggested reluctantly. Luckily the group had a compartment towards the end of the train so they could get off without having to be in the middle of the mob that was their classmates. After pushing and shoving for several minutes Harry emerged outside. It was daytime, but the only reason anyone knew was because Harry checked his new watch that he had bought while in Diagon Alley. The group hurried over to shelter from the falling hail.

"_Sonourus_! Okay everyone please calm down. We are going to stay here for the night. There are several wizarding family's who live here who are going to be taking us in. We are going to fill the houses beginning with the youngest. First years please gather farthest to my right and seventh years please gather farthest to my left. Everyone in the grades in between please gather into classes so I will be able to see how many of each year we have." Alicia instructed. Harry had to admit she was good in a panic. Everyone did as they were told and quietly moved into groups according to class. Second years and above grouped also according to house.

"Okay, I need half of the first years to go with Mrs. Moris here. She will show you where you are sleeping. Katie, why don't you go with them to help them." Alicia motioned to an elderly witch standing to her left. The elderly witch lead twenty scared first years to her house followed closely by Katie Bell.

"The rest of the first years, please follow Mr. Smith here," Alicia motioned to an elderly man who had taken the place formerly filled by Mrs. Moriss. "William, please go with them." Alicia indicated a tall seventh year hufflepuff whom Harry did not know.

"Now to the second years. You are all separated into houses so Hufflepuf and Slytherin students follow Mr. Jones, he will show you where to stay, Alison, go with them since you are a Hufflepuf prefect." Harry watched as Alicia slowly dispersed the students to local wizard's houses. Third Year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's went with Mrs. Higgins, Cho was sent with them. Harry watched longingly as Cho followed the group up the road.

"We have one more house so, Hufflepuff and Slytherin fourth years follow Mrs. Sintler, Robert go with them. Everyone else will be staying either here or at the local park. We will have to get up really early to prevent being seen. Why don't we separate according to houses? Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw follow me while Hufflepuf and Slytherin students stay here with Marshal, your Head Boy." Harry looked around and noticed a quiet Hufflepuf standing on Alicia's right hand side, pinned on his shirt was a Head Boy badge. Harry was reminded of when Percy Weasley received his badge. Laughing Harry grabbed his trunk and began dragging it towards Alicia.

"Oh, yeah, Professor McGonnagall gave us permission to use magic to move our trunks so we don't attract attention." She then muttered something and her voice returned to normal.

The sky had stopped dropping large ice blocks but it was darker than ever as they made their way up the road. 

"Why don't we get an empty spot over there." Hermione suggested pointing to an area near the woods. The group silently agreed and moved to the area. Alicia flicked her wand and the ground was covered with sleeping bags. Harry grabbed one and moved it towards the clearing.

"Do you want to play a game of exploding snaps?" Ginny offered.

"Sure." Harry said wanting to do something. The weather seemed to be effecting everyone's moods, as most people were visibly upset.

"Wow, Ginny, I can actually see why Dad is so facinated with Muggles. They really are amazing! Look at this thing."

"Ron, that's a street light." Hermione explained trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, but to think they do all of this without magic." Ron said awestricken. "What's it called again ickeltricity?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud at Rons misspronunciation.

"Electricity!" Hermione said. Soon they began playing a game of chess. The four played games the rest of the afternoon, talking as they went.

"Should I write to Snuffles?" Harry asked wanting to do something productive.

"What, do you think this was caused by dark magic?" Hermione asked in a whisper. "The conductor said it was because of the hail."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Here dears," Harry and Ron jumped at the sound of this unfamiliar voice. It was the witch who normally pushed the lunch cart. She had brought everyone sandwiches for dinner.

"Thank you." Everyone murmured taking the sandwiches she handed them. Around 10 o'clock Alicia returned from checking on all of the houses. 

"Hermione, you guys need to get to sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow and I'm going to need your help."

After Alicia retraced her steps to where she would be sleeping by the twins and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Hermione spoke up, "Harry, I don't want you wandering off in the middle of the night while the rest of us are sleeping." It was like she could read his mind. How did she know he wanted to find where his parents had died, where they had lived for a year in happiness. How could Hermione expect Harry not to go and find it? He just nodded.

"Harry, I'm serious. I'm sure you want to go see it but it's not safe to go wandering off, alone. At least let us go with you."

"No, it's okay." Harry insisted he didn't want his friends to be there. This was something he would have to do by himself. Soon the group had fallen asleep, well everyone except Harry. Harry had been laying still for what felt like forever. When he was sure everyone else was asleep he quietly got up and made his way to the main street.

When he got there he realized that he didn't know where to go. Should I go to the left or the right Harry pondered. Almost imediately after asking himself this question he heard a familiar song. It was leading him to the right, away from the heart of town. Where have I heard this before? Harry asked himself as he followed it for several blocks. After he reached the top of a hill he could see the answer. It was a phoenix. Fawks, Harry wandered as he walked to it. It was resting on a sign of some sort, which was in the middle of a large field. As Harry walked closer to it the phoenix flew over to him and rested on his shoulder. It was Fawks; he could recognize the bird anywhere. On his leg, Harry found a letter.

__

Dear Harry,

I knew you would find this place. It is where your house stood fifteen years ago. I hope that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley accompany you but I doubt you would let them come with you to such a personal place. I understand. Please be careful. A certain shaggy dog friend of ours wanted very much to be with you when you first viewed this location but he is unavailable right now. Take your time here and be sure to read the plaque. Fudge had it made and placed on the land, days after your parent's death.

Harry, don't dwell on the past and what might have been and forget to live. "I know your parents would have wanted you to be happy, to continue to live. Fawks will stay with you until you return to your campsite. I trust it won't be too late.

Your friend,

Dumbledore

After folding for the letter and placing it into his pocket safely Harry turned to read the plaque. "I don't think I've read anything so void of emotion." Harry thought after reading the plaque.

__

This plaque is here to commemorate the location of the Potters house. As you know this is where You-Know-Who was defeated by young Harry Potter after his parent's had been killed.

The familiar stinging of tears threatened to leave his eyes as he read the plaque again. How could it be so bland? How could the ministry not believe that Voldemort was back? All of the memories of last June came rushing back to Harry. Flooding his memory with pain and suffering. The blank-look behind Cedric's eyes as he lay lifeless on the ground. His ears rang with the sounds of his mother pleading to save his life. Why did I have to survive without them? Harry wondered. It's not fair. It had all been Harry's fault. I don't want to hurt any of my friends. Their lives are already in danger just with Voldemort being back, not to mention the fact that they were his close friends. Harry quickly lost the battle with the tears that had been threatening to come out as he sank to a sitting position on the ground by the plaque. He couldn't stop it and even more importantly he didn't want to stop it.

Harry sobbed quietly as he sat petting Fawks occasionally. He didn't even hear anyone approach from behind him until they spoke while putting their hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm here for you." A familiar voice said soothingly. He jumped at hearing the voice and quickly looked at the owner of it, it was Ginny. She was sitting next to him trying to comfort him. He always knew they were connected some how but he never knew how. This summer it appeared that she had finally gotten over her crush on him and was able to speak to him without turning red and sticking her elbow in any butter. Fawks flew off Harry's shoulder and landed on the top of the plaque.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked as he tried to stop sobbing.

"Shhhh… it's okay, no one knows where we are. I saw you leave and figured out where you were going." She reached over and embraced Harry in a loving way. Obviously imitating what her mother did when she was upset. This some how reassured Harry as he began to sob again. Ginny began to rock Harry back and forth gently as she hummed a song to him. Harry stopped crying long enough to look at her.

"What song is that?"

"I don't know, it's one my Mum always humms to me when I'm upset. I don't even know if it is a real song. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it just… it just sound familiar, that's all." Harry's tears began to dry up and he was able to stop sobbing as he enjoyed being comforted by his friend. What was that song? I've heard it before Harry realized. My mother hummed it to me to put me to sleep as a child, wait; no she sang it to me. These thoughts came as Harry finally stopped crying.

"Ginny, can you find out the name of that song for me."

"Sure, why?"

"I think my Mum used to sing it to me when I was a baby."

"Oh, sure, I'll owl mum when I get to school." They sat quietly for a long time just enjoying being there. Wen Harry finally gained composer he sat up and looked at Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny, that helped a lot."

"It's only a friend thing, I'm sure you would try to help me if I was upset, actually I know you would. You saved my life once before, with the whole Diary fiasco in my first year. I owe you so much."

"Ginny, no you don't. It was only right."

"Who's bird is that anyway?" Ginny asked resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

He gently placed his arm around her as he answered, "Oh, that's Fawks, he belongs to Dumbledore."

"Wow Harry, what's he doing here?"

"Well, he brought me a letter from Dumbledore, he expected me to come here." Harry reached inside his pocket and retrieved the letter with his free hand giving it to Ginny to read.

"I know why everyone always said he was a genius, a little crazy, but isn't everyone." Harry had to smile thinking of the way so many people spoke of Dumbledore. Ginny quickly read the short letter and handed it back to Harry. They sat for a long while is silence starring at the sky, which was as black as it had been when they arrived. 

"I think we need to get back to the camp, it's really late." Harry finally said realizing what Ron might do if he found the two of them out of their sleeping bags in the middle of the night. Ginny nodded in agreement obviously having had the same revelation. She took Harry's hand as they slowly walked back to the campsite.

"Goodnight." Harry said leaning over and giving Ginny one last hug.

"Goodnight." She whispered back into his ear before breaking away from the hug. She was definitely over him; some how Harry was disappointed. He pushed aside this feeling and layed down ready to go to sleep. But sleep didn't come. 

Harry spent a long time falling asleep and when he did it was haunted by the voce of Voldemort and by his parents. He heard the screams of his mother as Voldemort tried to kill him.

"NO Mum, don't die! Step aside! Listen to him! He won't kill you, save yourself!" As the familiar bright green light flashed in front of his eyes Harry woke up in a cold sweet.

"Shhhh… it's okay Harry, it's only a dream. Every thing is okay." Ginny said resting her hand on his to try to comfort him. Harry couldn't explain it but this action did calm him.

"But she's gone, it's not okay. She could have lived but she chose to die. Everything is my fault."

"No it's not Harry, do you really think Voldemort would stop killing people if you were dead? NO he would keep on killing until everyone was gone, a follower of his, or he was stopped. Your mother did what was natural; to protect her child at all costs. Now shhhh… go back to sleep. I'm here, I won't move until you are back to sleep." With that Ginny moved her sleeping bag next to his and layed down still holding his hand comfortingly. 

Harry finally fell asleep again. Laying next to Ginny he had to grin at the comfort that came with being next to her. This was the best sleep he had had in a long time. It was still plagued with dreams of Cedric and his parents but knowing that some one who cares for him was next to him prepared to comfort him at a moments notice. Not long after he had fallen back asleep Harry woke up with a jump.

It wasn't one of his own dreams that was waking him up. It was Ginny, she had begun to shake and was muttering in her sleep. "No!! … Don't hurt Harry!! … TOM, You're horrible! … Leave me and Harry alone!" What should I do? Harry asked himself looking at a shaking Ginny.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! … STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!! … Why are you trying to kill Harry! … It will never work!" Ginny continued to talk as she began to toss and turn in her sleep growing louder with each statement. Instinctively Harry grabbed her hand.

"Shhhh… Ginny, it's okay. It's just a dream. You're fine. Tom's never coming back. It's okay." Harry comforted her.

Ginny woke up and turned her eyes to Harry. "It's okay, you were just having a nightmare. Your fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine because you saved my life." Ginny said with a slight smile. It was obviously painful to remember the events of her first year at Hogwarts.

"Do you have those dreams often?"

"Yeah, I have them at least once a night. They have gotten worse over the summer. Since You-Know-Who came back. Oh Harry…" She began, reaching up and hugging him tightly. Harry didn't know what to do so he just let her embrace him knowing it would give her some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry for waking you up. Please don't tell Ron, or any people in my family. They don't know that the dreams have come back so strong."

"Sure, I understand, as long as you don't tell them about my dreams."

"We need to get back to sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two layed down and fell asleep. Harry was able to tolerate the rest of the dreams that came. It wasn't long before he was woken gently by Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked not seeing clearly. He felt around for his glasses.

"We have to get back to the station because we don't want to draw attention. Hermione asked me to wake you and Ron."

"I didn't mean to be short, I was just in a deep sleep." Harry lied.

"Okay, help me wake him would you? He's practically dead when he sleeps."

"Sure" Harry got out of his sleeping bag and moved to shake Ron awake.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?"

"Seven"

"Let me go back to sleep, We're not leaving until 9 right."

"Actually WE are leaving now. We don't want to attract attention from the local mugles. Come ON … Get Up!" Ginny pulled at her brother's arm trying to get him off the ground.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go help round up everyone."

"What about breakfast?" Harry asked noticing his stomach was growling.

"We'll have it on the train. Alicia said we will be leaving earlier to get to Hogwarts safely."

"What do you mean SAFELY?!?!?!" Ron asked grumpily. Harry had to laugh at his friend who was clearly not a morning person.

"Hermione and I'll fill you in when we get on the train."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I was up when Alicia woke Hermione, I happened to over hear her telling Hermione and then Hermione asked me to get you up."

"What, are you two best friends now?"

Ginny blushed at her brother's observation. "I don't know, she and I are good friends, especially now that you have let me into your group. We are both worried about Harry."

Harry blushed at the mention of his name. He knew they were worried about him but he sometimes wished they wouldn't worry so much. With a flick of his wand the sleeping bag was rolled up and in the stack with the others. Ron's was quick to follow. Shortly after they had stood up and stretched Alicia had swished her wand and the sleeping bags disappeared.

The three made their way up the street eager to find Hermione and learn what was going on. They walked in silence until Hermione ran up to them.

"There you are!! I've been looking for you. I'm surprised you are so far ahead of the rest of our year! You actually got moving quickly."

"Yeah, what's this about Safety?" Ron asked still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, Early this morning, around 6, Alicia received an owl from Dumbledore, he said that we should get on the train as early as possible, for safety reasons. That's all it said. She then woke the Prefects and had us notify the conductor. Some of the other prefects went to each house rousing the rest of the students. We are all planing to leave as soon as possible."

"So, we don't know why we need to leave other than for 'safety reasons'?" Ron asked.

"No" Hermione answered clearly upset with the lack of news. Just then an owl flew by and landed on Harry's sholder.

"OW. Who is sending me an owl? Why now?" Harry asked taking the letter tied to its leg. The owl, seeing there was no food, quickly flew off.

Harry opened the letter it read:

__

Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny,

I'm sure by now you are aware that something is going on. I wrote to Alicia first thing this morning to get everyone back safely. Deatheater's are aware of the train problems. They don't know where you stopped but they are trying to find you. It is imperative for you four to get on the train as soon as you reach the station. Alicia does not know why everyone is leaving earlier, I trust you will not retell this information to anyone. Please seat yourselves in the middle of the train in the most crowded area. You can have the cabin to yourself but it is safer with more people around.

Your friend,

Dumbledore

Harry's hands shook slightly as he read the letter for the third time. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had read the letter over his shoulder's, they too were shaken.

"Come on, let's hurry." Hermione said almost in a whisper.

They quickened their pace as they walked the last block to the station. They were not the first people to get onto the train but they found an empty compartment in the middle like Dumbledore instructed. They loaded their trunks into the compartment before they sat in silence. It wasn't long before the train was loaded and on the way to Hogwarts. Harry felt better knowing that they were on their way back to Hogwarts, to be with Dumbledore. No one broke the silence until the witch with the cart came around.

"Good morning dear! Oh my, you look like none of you got a wink of sleep last night. Not to worry, we will be back at school soon where all of you will be able to sleep in your beds again. Here is breakfast." She passed out bowls of porridge to everyone.

"Thanks" they muttered. Harry didn't have much of an appetite. He looked out the window at the passing trees. It was dark again today, luckily nothing was falling from the sky but it was still dark.

"Harry you really need to eat. We'll be fine." Hermione assured everyone. "We are following Dumbledore's instructions. We'll be fine." She repeated herself sounding less sure with each word out of her mouth.

After everyone had eaten Ron challenged Hermione to a game of exploding snaps. They quickly forgot the trouble brewing elsewhere in the world. Harry sat watching them wishing he could forget everything that quickly. Ginny caught Harry's eyes with a concerned look, which he returned.

Ginny now spoke. "Why don't we play a game of chess, you know to pass the time."

"Sure," Harry was glad to have something to keep his mind busy, Hermione was right they were moving, on their way back to Dumbledore. They would be fine at Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't shake the nagging thought that kept saying "That's what you said last year and look what happened!" He ignored it to the best of his ability while he and Ginny played chess. Ron then took Ginny's place and before they realized it, it was time to change clothes.

They moved to the changing compartments and soon Harry emerged wearing his all black robes.

"Hi Harry! Did you grow over the summer?" Parvati Patil said grinning as she ran into Harry.

"Er … Hi Parvati. Er… yeah I think."

"You remember my sister Padma, right."

"Yeah, Hi." Harry said uneasily. He was glad to see Ron emerge from the compartment next to his.

"Oh, Hello Ron. You look really handsome today." Padma said giving Ron a hug. Hermione emerged in time to see Padma and Ron pulling away from the hug.

"I'll be in the compartment when you two decide to join me." Hermione said shortly, ignoring the Patil's completely.

"What's with her?" Parvati asked when Hermione was out of earshot.

"I don't know." Harry said wishing he were back in their compartment.

"Come on you two, we have our game of chess to finish" Ginny said after she saw the situation. Harry could have kissed her right then. He was so glad to be out of the tension in the corridor. He moved as quickly as he could to get away from Parvati.

"We'll see you at school." Harry said over his shoulder to the twins as he reentered the compartment.

"I'm glad to see you two back to your senesces." Hermione scolded as Ron closed the door behind him.

"What are you talking about us back to our senesces? They were the ones acting weird." Ron replied.

"They fancy you!" Ginny giggled.

"What?!?!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, what, you two didn't know?!?!" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny was overcome by uncontrollable giggles.

"They like us?" Harry asked trying not to look at Ginny.

"They have liked you since the second task. There are some advantages to being roommates with Lavender and Parvati. Padma was 'so worried about Ron during the task'!" Hermione answered striking a melodramatic pose. Ginny who had just recovered from her fit of giggles couldn't stop them from coming again. Ron looked at Harry with a face of discussed.

The rest of the trip passed quickly. The group spent it laughing and playing games. It was so dark outside that if Harry didn't know differently, he would have thought it was night. He was glad that nothing was falling down out of the sky today, it made the trip less tense. As they approached the station at Hogsmead the sky was lightening as the clouds broke up.

Soon the train was pulling into the Hogsmead station. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron climbed off the train onto the platform. Harry looked over and saw a familiar figure standing at the end of the platform.

"Hiya Harry. Got sum great news for yeh. Tell yeh in class." Hagrid said smiling.

"Okay Hagrid." Harry said grinning back into the familiar beetle black eyes. He turned and made his way to the line of horseless carriages waiting to take the students up to the school. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got one all to themselves. 

"Can you believe this weather? It went from being pitch black a few hours ago to being almost sunny." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, this is strange!" Ginny agreed.

"Maybe we can get out to the quidditch pitch and practice this afternoon." Ron suggested, clearly excited about the coming season and the concept of being the new keeper. "You know, it would be good for me to practice."

"You will need to talk to Angelina about that."

"Oh, yeah."

They all couldn't help but smile. Harry felt safer now that he was back at Hogwarts. The carriage soon dropped them off on the front steps of the castle. It was beautiful, Harry thought looking up at school. As they made their way into the building Hermione left them, going to her prefect's meeting.


	7. Life at Hogwarts

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. The story is coming along nicely. I plan to have it finished before OOP comes out, so I have less then 2 months to finish it… I better get back to work! J 

Chapter Seven

Life at Hogwarts

Walking into the Great Hall Harry was always in awe of the ceiling which reflected the sky outside. They were having the feast at lunch instead of dinner today. Harry realized how hungry he was as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. Ron was on his other side.

"Where's Hermione going to sit?" Ginny asked.

"I think Ron is saving her a seat." Harry said as Fred and George sat across the table from him. Their friend, Lee Jordan, soon joined them. Looking down the table Harry watched Nevill, Dean and Seamus take their seats. Soon everyone was seated. The Great Hall didn't seem as full as it usually did. Just then Professor McGonagall came in leading the group of scared looking first year students into the Great Hall. 

Harry could still remember when he was lead into the Great Hall his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered that the sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin, but he begged for anything else. This still bothered him when he thought about it.

"Welcome back to school." Professor McGonagall addressed the returning students. "We are going to begin the sorting ceremony in a minute, followed by opening remarks from Professor Dumbledore." She then unrolled a parchment with a list of names. Then she placed the sorting hat on a stool in front of the students.

As the hat began it's song Hermione got quietly into her seat. "Oh good, I haven't missed the sorting."

"So what's the password?" Ron asked.

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you that yet." Hermione replied blushing.

"Come on Hermione, it's us, you can tell us!"

"Okay, Blue Fairies."

"Cool."

"Ron, you made me miss the sorting hat's song!" Hermione complained trying not to be too loud.

"Sorry, you can hear it next year."

"But it changes every year!"

"If you two would stop arguing we could watch the sorting." Ginny said interrupting their argument.

"Chesterfield, Anna"

"Huffelpuff!"

"Dune, Zachary"

"Ravenclaw!"

As professor McGonagall read out the names the students were quickly sorted into their houses. Harry noticed there was a much smaller group of First years than usual. He assumed they were scared off by the Death Eaters attack this summer.

"Hansen, Renee"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly as the new student made her way to the table.

"Harry, isn't that Mrs. Figg sitting up at the teacher's table?" Ron asked, directing Harry's attention away from the sorting ceremony and to the Teacher's table for the first time today.

"Yeah, that's her. What's she doing here?"

"Is she the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Well, that's the only position that is open isn't it?" Hermione interjected. "Shhhh… the ceremony is almost over you can talk about it later." This settled it; they quieted down to see the last three students sorted.

"Smith, Alison"

"Slytherin!"

"Tsaruda, Angela"

"Ravenclaw!"

"West, Adam" He looked more frightened than any of the other students. Harry guessed he was muggle born knowing how scared Hermione was when she was sorted.

"Gryffindor!" Everyone in the Hall applauded know this was the last student. He took an empty seat by the Crevey brothers. As the applause died down Professor Dumbledore stood up while Professor McGonagall moved the stool and the hat out of the Hall.

"Welcome old faces, and new ones. I am very glad to see all of you this year. As many of you will notice we have lost several of our students. Their parents didn't feel they should be coming back to school with everything going on in the world today. I believe that this is one of the safest places in the world. But moving on, I have a few announcements for you. First all students note, the Forest is strictly Forbidden!! No one is allowed in it. Secondly we will be having two balls this year, as most of you noted in your letters this summer. The balls are only for Fourth year students and above. These students are allowed to ask any other student they wish, so younger students will be allowed to attend if they are asked by an older student." Dumbledore paused letting the whispering die down. "You will also notice that we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. Her name is Professor Figg. You will all meet her when you attend class. Now we can eat." With a wave of his hand the tables were filled with food. 

Each year the house elves out did themselves. The feast was delicious. Everyone ate third helpings of all of the food, while they talked about their summers.

"I told you it was going to be a witch!" George said after he began to eat.

"What?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Oh, we were guessing who the new teacher would be and I predicted a witch. Too bad she isn't younger." He said with a wink.

"Or a lot younger." Fred added. The feast was enjoyable as everyone laughed and ate, glad to be back at school.

After their plates were cleared Dumbldore spoke up once more, "Now, You will all have the afternoon to do what ever you would like. We will have a regular dinner tonight and tomorrow you will all begin your classes. Prefects, please lead the first years to your House common rooms and give every one the passwords."

When he was finished talking, every one got to their feet and made their way to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione quickly lead the way for several first years who were gawking at the suits of armor as they passed them on the way to Gryffindor tower.

"Blue Fairies." Hermione said when they reached the Fat Lady.

"Well it's nice to see you too." She replied as she swung open to revel the hole that lead into the common room. Nothing had changed. The room looked exactly as it had in June when they had left it.

"It's nice to be back." Hermione said expressing what Harry was thinking.

"Yeah, I've missed it here."

"Can you believe it's our fifth year?" Ron asked looking at the new students taking in the sights of the room for the first time. "Where we ever that young and innocent?"

"We were that young but I don't' think you were EVER that innocent." Hermione added laughing.

"Well," Ron began but couldn't come up with a retort, so he dropped the subject.

Harry and Ginny moved over to the couch in front of the fireplace engaged in a conversation of Quidditch tactics. She was a truly beautiful person Harry thought looking at her as she talked. Why am I thinking like this? Harry scolded himself for the millionth time. Ron and Hermione who had managed to get into an argument about something soon joined them on the couch. Harry didn't bother finding out what they were arguing about.

The door opened again, Harry turned to see Angilina hand-in-hand with George Weasley coming through the portrait hole. So are they together? Harry asked himself with a grin. It's about time.

"Team meeting." She said meeting Harry's eyes. The quidditch team quickly circled around her in a corner of the common room. Harry was the last to join them, reluctant to leave his friends, but if anything could motivate him it was Quidditch.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm the captain this year. Professor McGonagall is expecting us to make a run at the cup for a second year in a row. I think we are capable of it, I am going to follow in Wood's footsteps." After saying that Fred and George moaned simultaneously. George received a gentle nudge from Angelina in the ribs, while Fred received one from Alicia. "I am going to cut down on the 'pep-talks' so rest assured there will be some changes. We are also starting practice earlier in the year. That's because we have our first game a few weeks early. I want to talk to all of you about our replacement keeper. I will meet you on the pitch in twenty minutes. You can bring your broom if you would like. I'm going to start flying again, so if anyone would like to join me feel free to."

Harry felt rejuvenated knowing that Quidditch would be starting soon. He hurried up stairs to the dorm room. Harry found Dean in the room retrieving a deck of cards to play exploding snaps.

"Hi Harry. How was your summer?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I can't complain. What are you doing?"

"We have our first Quidditch meeting today."

"Wow! That's really early. Wood would be proud." The boys laughed as Harry retrieved his Firebolts and returned downstairs. Woods quidditch antics were famous among all the Gryffindor's.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked when Harry entered the room with his brooms.

"We have practice."

"What?!?! NOW???" Ron asked.

"Well, it's not an official practice but I want to fly again. We are actually having a meeting."

"Why don't you have the meeting in here?"

"Oi Ron!! Your not supposed to know about it!" Fred added having entered the room after having retrieved his broom.

"You ready for practice?" George added over his brother's shoulder. With a last smile Harry made his way down to the Quidditch field. The sky had lightened since they arrived at Hogwarts allowing them to see the field clearly but not have the sun in their eyes.

"Okay team, we are having tryouts on Saturday to find a replacement for Wood, and to find reserve players. Because most of us will be leaving at the end of the year I don't want to leave Harry with the responsibility of taking over and having to train a whole new team, so we are going to find reserve players. We are going to do this through invitations. So we need to make a list of people to invite. Any suggestions?" Angelina said after the team had gathered on the pitch, all carrying their brooms.

"Ron Weasley!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Okay, Anyone think he should tryout other than his brothers?"

"I do!" Harry spoke up grinning. "Ginny Weasley would also make a great chaser."

"Okay, I'll add both of them. What about Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnergan?"

"Both of them would be good, I know they can fly. Err… I haven't really seen them play quidditch."

"That's the point of tryouts, Madem Hooch provided a list of her best flyers. I'll read off the list: Second Years, Allen Jones and Lucinda Jacobs, Third years, Elizabeth Abbot and Gregory Smith, Fourth years, Ginny Weasley and Peter Bones, Fifth Years, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnergin. I really am not looking for a Sixth or Seventh year because they will be gone in a year or two and we need people who Harry will be able to train."

"Angelina you say it like I'm going to be captain next year."

"Yeah, that's because you will be. You will be the one with the most experience and this is your fifth year on the team, why wouldn't you be captain next year?"

"Err…" Harry couldn't think of an answer, "I just hadn't really thought about it."

"Oi Harry, How come you haven't thought about it?" Fred asked, jokingly. 

"Now that that is done, why don't we get into the air. It's an unofficial practice."

Harry couldn't have been happier to be in the air, he thought as he rose into the air on his Firebolt.

"Harry, Fred was telling me about your upgrade kit! That's great! We are sure to catch the snitch every time! WE have the best seeker in the school!" Angelina shouted before beginning laps around the pitch. The next three hours passed quickly as the team played an unofficial game. When Harry was up in the air it was like nothing else in the world mattered.

When he finally returned to the common room Harry was ready for a good night's sleep. Dreams wouldn't bother him tonight.

"I have a letter to mail, so I'm going up to the owelry." Harry said to Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Can we come?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said glad that he could send his letter to Sirius without having to hide it from Ginny.

Harry hopped up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and retrieved the letter he had written Sirius and hurried back down the stairs to join the group.

"Let's go on and mail these letters before we go down and have dinner." Ron suggested pointing to a letter he had written his mum.

When the group made it into the owelry a majestic tawny owl swooped in and landed on Hermione's shoulder. Harry recognized the owl it was from Victor. He had seen it deliver letters to her at the Burrow while they spent the last few before school together.

"Oh, no, here we go again." Harry whispered to Ginny as Ron starred from Hermione to the owl and back to Hermione.

"What's going on here?!?!" Ron demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! It's about you and that prat, Vicky!"

"Vic-tor! His name is VICTOR! He's not a 'prat', as you say! And what's the matter with me getting a letter from him?"

"Come on, let's go" Harry suggested to Ginny after picking a nice large barn owl to send his letter to Sirius.

"Yeah, I don't think we should be here."

Harry and Ginny slipped out of the owelry not being noticed by Ron or Hermione. Their voices followed Harry as he made his way down the stairs.

"Why are you still in contact with him? He is the enemy!! How could you do this?" Ron was demanding.

"Ron's being a prat!" Ginny said when they finally were out of earshot. Harry barely heard her because just then Cho walked by surrounded by her friends. She was smiling but it looked forced. Why do I act like such an idiot around her? I need to just talk to her and make sure she doesn't blame me for anything, Harry thought.

"Harry, did you hear a word I just said?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Er… sorry, my mind is on other things."

"Oh, er…" luckily Ginny was interrupted by their arrival to the Great Hall. They walked across to the Gryffindor table and found seats. The Crevey brothers hurried over to Ginny and began talking about classes and other things. Soon Ron and Hermione came in still looking angry with each other.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked taking the empty seat by Harry.

"We left because we didn't want to be in the room while you argued, again."

"Oh,"

"Are the two of you talking still?"

"Yeah, Err… we decided to not talk about it." Ron said, looking at Hermione who was talking animatedly to a group of first years.

"Oh really?" Harry questioned but he knew not to go any further in such a public place. He made a note to talk to Ron about it that night in the common room when people were already asleep.

Dinner went well, nothing too eventful happened. Harry received several skeptical looks from huffelpuffs but he was engaging in an animated conversation with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Ron about quidditch. 

The group returned to Gryffindor tower feeling well fed and excited about the coming quidditch season. When Hermione went to take her bath Harry's thoughts drifted to his time in the Prefects bathroom before the second task. These thought brought his mind to Cedric and then to Cho. Does she hate me? She couldn't possibly blame me for what happened to Chedric, could she? Harry wondered as he idly watched Ron try to build a house out of cards, not muggle cards but exploding snap cards. He had become quite good at building structures with them.

Harry shook his head and decided he would try to talk to Cho about their friendship, and try to see if she blamed him for Cedric's death, but right now he wanted to enjoy his last night of no classes. The group was entertained that evening by everyone in the common room eating a Harry Potter and then talking with one another. The room was filled with multi-colour sparks as they spoke. Fred and George quickly sold out of the stock they had and couldn't believe how much the candy was enjoyed.

"Remember everyone, when you go down to Hogsmeade this year to stop by Zonko's and buy more Weezy's. They are now on sale and we will be introducing new candies to the line soon." Fred told everyone after selling out.

Harry and Ron finally made their way up to bed saying goodnight to Ginny and Hermione on the stairs before making the familiar track up to their dormitory, which was now marked "Fifth Years".

Having a sleep plagued by several dreams, the next morning came too early. As Harry and Ron rolled out of bed and got dressed in silence. They looked around and saw that they weren't the only ones having trouble getting up this morning. Their emotions were mirrored by the look on Neville's, Dean's, and Seamus's faces as they all made their way to the common room.

"Good morning!" Hermione chirped clearly having had a good night's sleep.

"What's good about it?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Well, we are starting classes today, that's what's good about it."

Ron was obviously trying not to argue with Hermione again so quickly and Harry was glad. He didn't want his two best friends bickering again. The group made their way down to the great hall meeting up with other students as they walked. Justing Finch-Finchly and his best friend Ernie greeted Harry with an unexpected smile. It made Harry feel better knowing that not all Hufflepuffs hated him.

While they ate breakfast Hermione excused herself to help Alicia pass out schedules. She finally returned to the group carrying their schedules.

"Here you go. We have Herbbology first, followed by Transfigurations. Then this afternoon we have Care of Magical Creatures and I have Ancient Runes after that."

"Hermione, don't tell me you are taking more classes again this year?" Harry asked with a slight moan.

"It's not like third year but I do want to get as many O.W.L.s as possible. Professor McGonnagall gave me the teacher's schedule over the summer to allow me to schedule my classes. So I don't have to use a Time Turner."

"How many classes are you taking?" Ginny asked joining the conversation.

"Oh, only three more than your brother."

"Wow… maybe you can help me with Ancient Rune's. It is challenging."

"Sure, I'd love to. That class is really educational."

"UGH!! We have Devination's tomorrow after noon. Have you come up with any new creative ways to die yet Harry?"

"No, we can start thinking about it tonight."

"How about dyeing of stupidity?" Hermione suggested with a peculiar look in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry had to admit he was being quiet thick about the situation.

"Oh, never mind. We also have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

"Good, I'm looking forward to the class." Ron said. Harry had to agree that he hoped it would be better then having potions and knowing that his teacher wasn't a disguised Death Eater was comforting.

"Yeah, but we have Poitions on Wednesday and Friday! Why twice?"

"Well, if you didn't notice we have Charm's and Transfiguration twice as well. It is to prepare us for our O.W.L.s."

"Great! Two doses of Snape!" At the end of his statement the owls carrying the mail arrived in the great hall. Harry grabbed another piece of toast as Hermione read her copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"Good, still no sign of her." She muttered to herself. It took Harry a minute to process who Hermione was talking about and then remembered the irritating Rita Skeeter and smiled. She shouldn't be writing anything for a long time.

"There was another disappearance. This time it was the child of a ministry worker. Elaine Smith, she is one of the Unspeakable's." Great, Harry thought, that's what is needed another disappearance. He didn't have time to dwell on this, as they were hurried off to class. Hermione not wanting to be late. They said goodbye to Ginny as she left to go to Charms.


	8. Back to Classes

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of J. K. Rowling

****

A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I finished school today so I can post more often, and finish the story soon, I hope. I hope you enjoy this chapter. J 

Chapter Eight

Back to Classes

Herbology went slowly as usual; Harry really didn't understand how someone like Neville could really enjoy this class. It was almost as slow as History of Magic. Harry grimaced knowing that he would be seeing Professor Binns tomorrow. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a table with Neville who was clearly enjoying himself. They were repotting a new crop of Mandrakes.

"I usually save this task for my second years but we have such a large number of the plants this year that I needed my other classes to replant them also. We will be reviewing some of the plants that we have covered the past several years before we move on to more advanced plants, including Gillyweed. We are also going to learn about poisonous plants which will coincide with your study in Potions which will be antidotes for the poison's of these plants." Professor Sprout explained. They obligingly took their pairs of earmuffs avoiding the fuzzy pink ones and placed them on their heads. Grabbing the young Mandrakes and placing them into the new pots. Then covering them with potting soil. The class finally ended and Harry along with his fellow Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs were covered in dirt. One had even bitten Neville but it didn't break the skin so he was then reminded that he was expected to wear his gloves.

The next class was Transfiguration, as the class filled with Gryffindor students Harry, Ron and Hermione made for seats near the back of the room.

"Good morning class. It's nice to see all of you back. I hope you all had a good summer. This year we will be concentrating on plant transfigurations. We will review everything we have learned towards the end of the year, in time for your O.W.L.s." Harry had to laugh at how much Professor McGonnagall and Hermione sounded alike, talking about nothing but the O.W.L.s. "As all of you will note we each have a large rock in front of them. I want each of you to turn it into a rose. You can choose any colour you want to begin with but I expect you to be able to change it into whatever color I tell you by the end of the week. Let me demonstrate." She raised her wand and said, "Lapis Mutare Rosa." The rock quickly changed into a beautiful maroon and gold rose. It matched the Gryffindor house color's perfectly. "Now if everyone would please try to do this."

Harry lifted his wand and imitated Professor McGonnagall's actions. After a few tries he had a rose made out of stone. It was still a rock but now it looked like a rose. Hermione on the other hand had three perfect yellow roses sitting on her desk. Harry looked at Ron and noticed that he now had one perfect Silver rose. It glittered in the sunlight the streamed in from the large window to their right. Wow, I didn't know he could do it, Harry thought looking at the rose again as Ron attempted another. Harry wasn't the last to get it but it did take a few more tries to produce a nice auburn rose. 

"That's really beautiful Harry." Hermione observed as she layed down her twelfth rose on the table. "Ron, you got those really quickly too." The rest of the class period passed quickly as the three of them continued to turn rocks into roses. Before the bell rang Professor collected the roses. Even Neville was able to produce three blue roses.

"Okay, we have a nice fifty-seven roses here, with much thanks to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Let's make it an even Sixty points to Gryffindor for everyone's hard work. You have obviously read your summer reading. Please answer the questions at the end of your introductory chapter in the book about floral transfigurations. I will see you on Wednesday." At the end of her statement the bell rang and the group hurried to get out of the class and down to the great hall to eat lunch. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnergin and Mr. Thomas may I see you for a moment." Professor McGonnagall said. Before the trio had time to get out of the classroom.

"Yes Professor." Seamus said coming to her desk.

"Everyone here with the exception of Harry, is being invited to try out for the Quidditch team. As you know we are in need of a keeper, and our captain this year feels it right to prepare a reserve team to aid in the transition for next years captain. Here you go." She said handing out letters to everyone. "Harry, I understand that you feel Miss Virgina Weasley capable of being a reserve chaser. I trust you will deliver this letter to her at lunch. We are meeting with the group of invitees this evening after dinner to explain the invitations to them and to tell them what to expect. I hope everyone has an enjoyable afternoon." She added, handing Harry a letter addressed to Ginny.

"Thank You Professor." Everyone muttered leaving the class. 

"What did she want, don't tell me you are in trouble already."

"No, she just wanted to tell us about a meeting we are having after dinner this evening, about Quidditch." Ron answered, grinning at his praise. "How dare you think we are already in trouble." He added in a mock hurt tone. The group laughed as they moved into the great hall sitting by Seamus and Dean. Ginny soon joined them with a grin.

"How was Charms?"

"Oh, it was good. Then I had History of Magic. Wow, that class is SO boring!" 

"Here, Ginny, I'm supposed to give this to you." Harry said handing her the letter from Professor McGonagall. She read it quickly and then blushed deeply.

"What's it say Ginny?" Hermione asked not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I've been asked to try out for the quidditch team, for a reserve chaser spot. We have a meeting this evening."

"This will be great! All of the Weasley's at Hogwarts on the team!!" Fred said coming to sit next to his little sister.

"I haven't gotten the position yet guys." Ginny squealed clearly excited about the chance of the position.

The Fifth Year Gryffindor's didn't have a long break before they had to go to class. They made their way down to Hagrid's hut wondering what animals they would be taking care of today.

"Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione, How yeh doin'?"

"We're good, what's your big news?" Harry asked remembering the mention of it yesterday.

"Later," Hagrid said with a grin, "Is ever'one here? Good. Let's go, ever'one follo' me." The classes followed him.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel. Oh, and the Mudblood. I'm surprised to see you back at school with all the dark attacks. They will be going after Mudbloods first. Weasel I would watch out because you aren't much more than a muggle." Draco drawled over their shoulder.

"Watch it Draco I wouldn't want any accident happening, perhaps like the mix of hexes you received at the end of term last year." Ron warned trying not to move towards Draco. These words worked as a flash of surprise moved across Draco's face. It was so sudden that Harry almost didn't see it, but he was sure it was there. Just then they rounded the corner and found themselves looking at the padlock that had once housed Buckbeak. It was empty.

What was Hagrid planing? "Okay everyone stay right here." Hargrid disappeared. When he came back he was leading a beautiful chesnut horse, but it wasn't a normal horse, this one had wings.

"Wow, it's an Aethonan." Hermione whispered as a gasp went up from all of the girls in the class; even Pansy Parkinson was clearly awed by the creature.

"Everyone, this is an Aethonan Winged Horse. They are very special animals. They unlike Unicorns do not prefer girls to boys. It takes a long time for 'em to completely trust yeh, hopefully by the end of the month I will 'ave sum of yeh flyin'." Harry was impressed with Hagrid's knowledge of the animal. By Hagrids standards it was a strikingly dull creature. Harry, like the rest of the students enjoyed the animal. It was beautiful. Everyone had a turn petting the animal as Hagrid explained where it was found and what was special about it. The class ended and everyone admitted what a wonderful class it was.

"Would you like to come'n an' have tea?" Hagrid offered.

"Sure." Hermione said. Hagrid lead the way into his cabin and prepared tea for his guests. They sat down and began to drink the tea.

"So, what's the news?"

"Well, Me and Madam Maxim are gettin' married."

"What?" Harry sputtered trying not to spit out his tea. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yeah yeh did. We are get'n' married."

"Oh, congratulations Hagrid!!!" Hermione squealed. Just then there was a nock at the door. Hagrid got up and answered it. It was Ginny.

"I was wonderin' when I'd be sein' yeh. Come in."

"I heard you were down here, do you mind me joining you?"

"Ginny, come sit by me." Hermione said still excited about Hagrid's news and obviously not carrying what Ron or Harry said about the addition of a fifth party. "Hagrid just told us some of the greatest news, he is getting married."

"Really?!?! Congratulations Hagrid!" Ginny said as Hagrid poured a cup of tea for her.

She took it and began to drink.

"Well, when is the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Christmas Day. It is goin' to be here on the grounds. Dumbledore said it was okay. Great Man Dumbledore, Great Man. You four are invited of course."

"Thank you Hagrid! This is going to be SO much fun!" Ginny squealed looking at Hermione. The two of them seemed gigglier since they became such close friends over the summer than they had last year. Harry only had a moment to ponder this thought before it was interrupted by a request by Hagrid.

"Will, yeh be in it?"

"Us in the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, We haven't decided what yet but I want yeh to do sum'in'."

"Wow, it would be our honour." Hermione said verbalizing what everyone was thinking. They finished tea and soon returned to the castle. The rest of tea was filled with conversation about Wizarding weddings. Harry was surprised to find that they are very similar to Muggle weddings, not that he had ever attended one, but judging by Hermione's explanation they were very similar.

"I sent Mum an owl about the song. She should get back to me soon. I told her I had it stuck in my head but I couldn't remember from where." Ginny said privately to Harry as they walked several steps behind Hermione and Ron, who were talking, well Hermione was talking and Ron was just nodding trying to avoid another argument. Hermione was talking about the Muggle wedding she went to at the beginning of the summer for her cousin.

"Thank you Ginny. I had almost forgotten about it."

"How was your class with Hagrid."

"It was great. We actually didn't have a dangerous animal."

"Really?!?!" Ginny said expressing the shock of the class when they meat the Winged Horse. Harry then explained the class to her. By the time he was finished they had arrived in front of the Portrait Hole.

"Blue Farries." The group said in unison. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the afternoon passed with difficulty as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual table, accompanied by Ginny, doing their homework for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron would rather be playing chess or anything else but Hermione insisted on doing homework so they decided to join her.

"If you two want to get ANY O.W.L.s then you need to do your homework and study during your free time." Hermione had said when they entered the room. So everyone was doing homework. The dinner bell couldn't have come at a more welcomed time. As the group walked down to the great hall Hermione explained Muggle weddings to Ginny and anyone else who would listen.

"Harry come sit with us!" Dean called pointing to the open seats across from him and Seamus. Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon sat across from their friends.

"I'm so excited about this meeting." Dean said.

"I really want to be a beater." Seamus said while Ginny sat next to Harry in the open seat.

Dinner passed much faster than the afternoon had as the group talked about their day and the classes ahead. Soon they were saying good bye to Hermione and going to Professor McGonagall's office accompanied by the twins, Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Right on time, It's nice to see all of you. Especially invited guests. You have all received letters from me about the up coming quidditch season. As all of you know we won the quidditch cup two years ago, I expect you to try to do it again. I just couldn't show my face in the staff room if we lose to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall explained with a reserved look on her face.

"I am the captain this year. We will be holding try outs on Saturday starting at 10:00 a.m. All of you have been recommended by a player or in some of your cases more than one player, or Madame Hooch has said you are one of the best flyers in you grade. It is up to you to decide if you want to try out." Angelina said taking over as captain. "We are not only finding a new keeper but we are going to fill a reserve team. Except the positions of keeper and seeker seeing as how they will be on the team for a while longer." Angelina explained the needs for each position and the grade requirements to stay on the team. She then took the few questions poised by Dean and Gregory. "Thank you for coming to the meeting. I'll see you Saturday," she concluded. With that everyone dispersed and went up to the common room.

"Well, what was the meeting about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just telling everyone what the plan was. Hey, Harry do you want to play a game of chess?"

"Sure." The two best friends sat down to play chess. They played several games for the next few hours while Hermione studied.

"Hermione, why are you studying already? We don't have any test's."

"Well, I have a test tomorrow in Arithmancy. We always have one on the first day back to make sure we did our summer reading."

"Oh… When you are done do you want to play, I'm tired of beating Harry."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, it's the truth. You are much better but it's nice to have some one else to play against."

"You mean some one new to beat." Harry said, Ron shrugged careful not to let Hermione see his reaction.

"Well, I guess I can take a break." Hermione said with a slight grin.

"Cool, come play with Harry's pieces."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then he saw the look in Ron's eyes. How much Ron wanted to play with Hermione, it wasn't the game, it was the time with Hermione that Ron wanted, Harry slowly realized. Turning to go up to his Dormitory Harry caught Ginny's eye and noticed the all-knowing look she was giving him.

"Do you want to play a game of exploding snaps?" She suggested. "I think it's going to be a long time before Ron goes up to bed." She said grinning mischievously, reminding Harry of the twins.

"Sure, only one game, I'm a little tired." Harry replied. As they played their game Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Ron and how obvious his feelings for Hermione where. Harry wondered if Hermione felt the same way. The game soon ended and Harry said good night to everyone moving to go to bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to play another game?" Ginny asked. Secretly Harry wanted to, just so he could look into Ginnys comforting eyes longer, but he can't fell this way, it's Ginny, Ron's little sister. He longed to brush up against her again, to feel the electricity flow through his hand into hers.

"No, I need to get to sleep, you know get some rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think I'll go on up to bed also." They made their way up the stairs.

"Well, goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry" Ginny said giving him an awkward hug.

She doesn't like me, Harry said to himself as he entered his room. She can't, which is good now we can just be friends. As much as he told himself this it didn't really feel right.

After changing into his pajama's Harry crawled into bed and pulled the curtains closed on his four poster bed. He soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"It's good to see everyone here. I'm pleased to know that my plan is being carried out. Now to move onto the next phase of my plan." A high cold voice said with a cackle. "Avery, are you prepared to carry out your duty?"

"Yes" a masked figure stepped up shaking his head in agreement.

"Good, you will begin tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

"Our plan should stay on time, all of my followers should be with us by December. Malfoy, is the Ministry taken care of?"

"Yes, my lord." Another dark figure came forward addressing the dark figure with the high pitched voice.

"Good, and now for Crabbe's punishment." The figure swished his wand and one of the other dark figures crumpled onto the ground in pain.

"_Crucio_!"

Many miles away Harry Potter woke up with a yelp of pain resulting from the pain in his forehead.


	9. The Warning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J. K. Rowling.

Sorry this took a long time to get posted! I've been finishing with school, which finally is done!

I would like to thank Hillary, with out her help this would be filled with really stupid errors that I am too thick to notice!

Thanks for all of the really nice reviews I've been receiving! It is really nice that you all like the story. J 

Chapter Nine

The Warning

Harry sat up in bed gripping his forehead. "Harry, what's the matter?" A sleepy Ron Weasley asked. 

"It's just my scar," Harry said trying not to wake the others in the room.

"What's going on?" Dean and Seamus asked groggily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Ron answered for Harry who was trying to remember his dream. "You know what you need to do right?" 

"Yeah, I need to see Dumbledore, since when do you sound like Hermione?"

"Harry I'm being serious, this isn't good. You-Know-Who can't be here can he?"

"No, I think he was feeling particularly murderous. Something about the next phase of his plan."

"Do you want me to go with you to see professor Dumbledore?"

"No, I'll go by myself. Go back to sleep." With that Harry got out of his bed, grabbed the invisibility cloak and made his way down the spiral staircase into the Common Room. He was surprised to meet another dark figure on the stairs.

"Who's there?" They both asked in unison.

"Harry," Harry replied.

"Ginny," Ginny said tentatively.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I had a strange dream and then I woke up. I was on my way to see if you were alright."

"How did you know I wasn't alright?"

"I can't explain it; I just knew something dark was happening and that it would wake you. What happened?"

"It was Voldemort," Harry said watching Ginny's figure grimace slightly at the name. She didn't flinch as much as her brother did. "He called a meeting of Death Eaters, something about the next phase of his plan. I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore. You need to go back to bed."

"No, I need to tell Professor Dumbledore about my dream. I don't really remember what it was about but I remember waking up and knowing you were in pain; that He was doing something."  
"Well, if you won't go back to bed, come with me. We need to go see him before I forget everything." With that the two made their way through the common room to the Portrait Hole. 

"Here, we need to put this on before we go out." Harry said opening his cloak.  
"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, my invisibility cloak. It was my Dad's. It helps us get around at night."  
"Okay." He then draped it around the two of them. They quietly made their way out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Harry led the way to the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Damn, I don't know the password. Err… Chocolate Frogs… Lemon Drops… err… I don't know… Cockroach Clusters… no of course not. Ginny help me think."

Ginny stopped giggling and tried. "String mints, err… What has he used in the past?"  
"Anything really… He uses candies… Canary Creams…" With that the gargoyle began to move revealing the hidden staircase. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and jumped on one of the steps as it rotated up. On the short trip up the stairs Harry wasn't able to enjoy the electricity moving from his hand to hers. He was too preoccupied with remembering his dream.

"Harry, he won't get upset will he?" Ginny asked.  


"No, he has told me in the past to come and tell him any time I have dreams." He then removed the cloak from them as the stairs stopped moving.  


Harry moved and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. He could hear voices inside.  
"Ah, that must be Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you came to me if he would be joining our midnight party. If we are done, I'll speak with you more tomorrow, Severus." Harry jumped back as the door to the circular room opened. Ginny took in a sudden breath looking at the potions master.  


"Harry, it's nice to see you. I see you brought a friend with you tonight. Welcome Miss Weasley. Please come in." Dumbledore moved allowing the students to enter his study. Harry looked around at the familiar room. The wizards in the pictures were snoring quietly while the occupants of the room moved to sit down.  
"Professor Snape has been to see me; I'm sure your midnight trip was related. Another dream?"  


"Yes, and the pain was back."  


"That's what I was thinking, but I must ask why you are accompanied by Miss Weasley."  


"I had a dream too Professor," Ginny spoke up. "It wasn't as bad as Harry's and I don't remember the details but when I woke up I knew Harry was troubled, and that something dark was going on. I can't explain how I knew, but I just did. When I decided to go and check on him I ran into him on the stairs. He was coming here and I wanted to come with him."  


Dumbledore spoke with an amused look on his face, "Well, I'm glad you came to share your information with me. I must admit it is a development I did not expect. Now Harry what do you remember of your dream?"  


"Well, I know I heard Voldemort. He was talking about phase one of his plan being a success. They are moving on to phase two. Some one is going to be doing it alone. Err… I can't remember who and he didn't say what it was. It will start tomorrow. Err… then he punished someone for doing something wrong. I'm sorry I can't remember anything else. The pain woke me up when he punished the death eater."  


"Thank you for sharing this news with me. This is interesting. I wish I could alert the Ministry but we know how Fudge feels about our information."  


"Oh, Professor, they said something about the ministry being take care of. I want to say he was addressing Malfoy, but I'm not sure."  


"Harry, don't hurt yourself trying to remember things. If they come back to you just write them down. As the two of you have figured out my password you are more than welcome to come see me whenever you need to. I trust that you will not tell anyone else the password, especially the inventors of Canary Creams. I'm sure you will be tempted to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, but I must insist that you do not."  


"Yes sir." They said in unison.  


"I need to write some letters and send Fawkes with some messages. So if you don't mind, you two need to get back to your dormitories and try to get some sleep. And here, Harry. I believe this is yours. I trust you will not be using it for the wrong reasons, but that you will use it for your midnight visits if necessary. The makers have made me one so you do not have the ability to sneak around the grounds at night with out my knowing it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief.  


"Yes sir," Harry said taking the now familiar piece of parchment from the head master.  


"Oh, and no matter what you might want to do, do not send an owl to anyone right now. Do you understand Harry? He will be notified by me of all of this. I'll see you two soon, I hope. Maybe next time on more pleasant terms."  
"Yes sir," Harry said and with a final smile they left replacing the invisibility cloak over them as they waked back to the Gargoyle.  


"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered while pointing his wand at the parchment.  


"What?" Ginny asked, but her question was soon answered when Harry showed her the map. "Where did you get this?"  


"Well, actually, your brother's gave it to me two years ago."  


"Typical Fred and George! They didn't make it did they?"  


"No. Actually, it was made by my father, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Peter." Harry preferred to refer to Wormtail as Peter when thinking about him at Hogwarts and as a friend of his parents.  


"Is this how you three have gotten around the school so much?"  


"Yeah, well since our third year, see that dot that's moving this way, its Filch. We better be quiet as he passes." They held their breath as Filch walked the opposite way down the corridor. "Phew, now our path is clear to get back to the tower. Mischief Managed." The map then cleared itself of all information.  


"So who made a copy of the map for Dumbledore?"  


"I'm guessing Sirius and Professor Lupin."  


"What was Professor Dumbledore talking about when he told you not to send an owl tonight?"  


"Well, I was going to send a letter to Sirius, but obviously Dumbledore is already taking care of that."  


"What was Snape doing there?" Ginny asked after a moment of silent reflection.  


"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He used to be a Death Eater. He was passing Dumbledore inside information from before Voldemort's first fall. He has been helping Dumbledore over the summer with some mission. He likely felt the Dark Mark burn and went to tell Dumbledore. Blue Faeries."  


"What ever you say," The fat lady said not opening her eyes. The two crawled into the common room removing the cloak.  


"Well, we better get to sleep," Ginny said. "I'll see you in the morning Harry."  


"Good night, Sweet dreams," Harry said. What came over him? He had never said sweet dreams to anyone. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she went up her side of the stairs. When Harry entered his room and replaced his cloak Ron had his curtain opened. He was sitting up, but clearly was asleep. Ron was likely waiting for Harry to return.  


Harry decided not to wake him. Instead he lie down and fell asleep. His dreams immediately went to the events last June. Cedric's death, Lord Voldemort's resurrection, and his parent's echoes all flooded his memory. He then had a dream about what he heard when the Dementors got too close, his mother screaming trying to save his life. The familiar cold high-pitched voice filled his head. As the familiar green light filled his brain he woke up.  


__

Voldemort hadn't wanted to kill my mum, Harry thought. Why not? He was the most powerful dark wizard of his time, yet he didn't want to kill my mum. Harry sat pondering these thoughts until Ron stirred and rose out of his bed.  


"Harry? You there?"  


"Yeah."  


"Well, what happened?"  


"Won't Hermione want to know also?"  


"Yeah."  


"Well, I'll tell both of you later."  


"Come on, you can tell me."  


"I don't feel like explaining it twice. Sorry."  


"Are you okay?"  


"Yeah, I'm much better. My head stopped hurting before I reached Dumbledore's office."  


"Can you believe we're back?"  


"No, I'm really glad to be back." And Harry was. Hogwarts felt more like home that Private Drive ever did.  


"Let's go on and get up. We can get down to breakfast and talk to Hermione before we go to class." That sounded like a good plan to Harry. He rolled out of bed, leaving the thoughts of his mother in bed along with the dreams of Cedric.  


When they entered the Common Room they found Hermione sitting on a couch with Ginny. The two were in such deep conversation they didn't realize the boys had entered the room.  


"Good morning," Ron said right behind Hermione. She jumped and gave a slight scream.  


"Ron, you scared me to death. You better be happy that I didn't have my wand in my hands, other wise you could have been really hurt, spending your second day of classes in the Hospital wing," Hermione scolded.  


"Oh, come on Hermione, I was just joking."  


"Well, all right. You two are up really early."  


"So are you. We woke up and came down to talk to you. Harry wouldn't tell me about his dream until we met up with you."  


"Ginny has been giving me some details."  


"What? Ginny, how do you know about Harry's dream?"  


"It's a long story," Ginny began.  


"Well, last night when I got out of bed we ran into each other."  


"I had a dream and knew that Harry was hurting and that Voldemort was doing something sinister," Ginny added patting the couch next to her motioning for Harry to sit down with her. The two then proceeded to explain the events that transpired late last night. When they were finished Ron looked seriously worried about his sister. While Hermione looked like she expected all of it.  


"I'm glad that your scar still acts like a connection between you and Voldemort." Hermione began but before she could explain Ron spoke up.  


"GLAD?!?!?! How can you be GLAD? Harry has nightmares and wakes up in pain and you are glad?"  


"If you hadn't cut me off I would have explained myself. I'm sure Harry understands what I mean. I'm not glad that Harry wakes up in pain, or that he has nightmares but I'm glad that he is still connected with our enemy. He is our best chance of knowing what is going on with You-Know-Who. As long as he is back we now will have some idea what was happening," Hermione explained not letting Ron interrupt her again. 

"Harry, I'm really sorry that you have to deal with this but it is to our advantage since You-Know-Who doesn't know about the connection."  


Harry understood. It was to their advantage to know what was going on. It would help the good side. He felt guilty but comforted that he wouldn't be going through it alone; that Ginny would be with him.  


The morning proceeded like every other at Hogwarts starting with breakfast and followed by going to class, which received several groans from unhappy students. The first class was History of Magic, which Harry thought wasn't possible of going any slower, but he was wrong. When they FINALLY got out of class Harry looked at Ron.  


"I'm so glad to be out of there!" He said.   


"Yeah, the only good thing is I can catch up on my sleep while I'm in there."  
Hermione sighed deeply at Ron's response as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It should be an entertaining class. Mrs. Figg greeted them as they entered the room.  


"Good morning Harry, Ron and Hermione."  


"Good morning," They said moving into seat in the front of the class. They were in the habit of sitting here in this class from the previous year.  


"I'm glad to see the three of you being brave enough to sit in the front." Mrs. Figg mused as the trio sat down and took out their quills, parchment and holiday homework. As soon as the whole class entered she addressed the class. 

"Good morning everyone. I'm Mrs. Figg your new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. I have learned that last year you learned about fighting off curses. From what I understand you are quite good at it. This year we will concentrate on preventing the hexes and curses all together. Also, we will be covering what to do if you are not armed and how to detect things that are cursed, such as chairs and books. Let's begin with a few simple questions. What are some things to do if you are unarmed? Hmm… Neville Longbottom, let's start with you."  


"Err… Run away?" Neville said hesitantly.  


"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor for Neville's excellent answer. Anything else." To Harry's surprise he found his arm in the air.  


"Yes, Harry?"  


"Well, you could do accidental magic."  


"Ahh, it sounds like you have some experience with this. Yes, Harry brings up a good point; if you are very upset about something you sometimes do accidental magic, but the best thing to do is run away. Another ten points to Gryffindor." The rest of the class was spent on what to do if you are unarmed. She even gave them time to practice on one another. Having them do simple hexes randomly so the other feels what it is like to not know what or when to expect action. It was a very fun class all together.

"Please place your holiday homework on my desk before you leave. Also read the chapter on revealing charms before our next lesson. One of you will have a cursed desk and I want you to find it before sitting in it."  
The trio made their way into the Great Hall filling up their plates with food. Lunch passed too quickly and soon Harry and Ron were parting ways with Hermione moving along the familiar path that led to the North Tower.  


"Maybe Hermione was right to get out of this class," Ron mused as they drew closer to the class. "It is rather pointless."  


Harry was about to reply when Parvati and Lavender Brown joined them.  


"Hi Harry!" Parvati said eagerly.  


"Err… Hi," Harry managed trying to avoid eye contact. This situation made Harry really uncomfortable. _Is this how Cho feels every time I'm around?_ Harry wondered. His internal questions were cut short by their arrival at their destination.  


"Hey Harry, come over here!" Dean called motioning towards a group of fifth year boys that were all talking and looking at what appeared to be some magazine. "Come look, it's the new Quidditch Quarterly! Oliver is in it!" The group was goggling at a two-page article complete with colour pictures. One picture was of the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year they won the Quidditch cup. Harry could see himself being hugged by the whole team, Oliver holding the Quidditch cup as they waved to him excitedly. He had begun to read it when a door on the ceiling opened and the familiar ladder dropped to the floor signaling the beginning of Divinations.  


Harry and Ron reluctantly climbed up the ladder. They were immediately bombarded by the strong, warm perfume that was only present in Professor Trelawney's room.  


"Good Afternoon Class, it is good to see you all here, and healthy. This year we will begin with Tarot card readings, which should last through the first and part of the second term. We will then move on to more advanced forms of Divinations, but we will get to that latter. So if everyone would look on their table they will find a deck of Tarot Cards in front of them. Will you then take out your copy of _Unfogging the Future_ and turn to the chapter on beginner's tarot card readings and read it. When you are done reading the chapter would you please practice with your partner," Professor Trelawney said, looking to Harry even more like a bug than former years. Harry did as he was told and took out his book. The chapter was short consisting mainly of pictures of cards and their meanings. He looked up and met Ron's skeptical stare. "Now, all of you should be done reading. Please note that your predictions now should only be for the coming week or two. As your inner eye becomes more astute you will be able to look further. By the end of the term you should be able to see many years into the future. Now begin."  


"Err… do you want to go first?" Ron offered.  


"Sure, we both have to do it at some point," Harry said. He then reached out and picked up the Tarot Cards. After shuffling them he began laying them out on the table in front of Ron.  


"Err… well, let's see. That card mean Danger. Sorry mate, this one means love and happiness. Well, at least you will be happy. Err… this card means secrets are being kept. Well," Harry said flipping through his book, "according to _Unfogging the Future_ this reading means that you are keeping some sort of love secret and you are both in danger. Well, that's vague enough. Your turn, how am I going to die this year?" Harry asked handing Ron the cards.  


"Yeah, let's hope your tarot card reading is as accurate as your tealeaves," Ron retorted with a grin. He then shuffled the cards and began laying them out in front of Harry. 

"Okay, lets see what these mean." After consulting his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ Ron explained the cards. "Well, this first card means Danger. It looks like we're both in danger. At least we will be in danger together! Err… right this card means decisions, it looks like you will have to choose between two things you love. Er… this last card means…"  


"Death! Oh dear, your future looks grim!" Professor Trelawney interrupted as Ron was consulting his book. "The order of your cards does look bad. You will be making a decision that will put you and that which you love in danger and cause you both to die." A gasp could be heard from Parvati and Lavender's table as the two watched Harry in the familiar worried looks. "Dear, that's not good."  


She finally left the table obviously not able to look at Harry again knowing that he would die soon. 

"Not again!" Harry muttered to Ron trying not to laugh. The class finally ended with one last instruction from Professor Trelawney 

"Your home work is to predict the future for twenty of your friends, to be handed in next week." Harry and Ron couldn't get out of the class soon enough.   


The rest of the week went as usual, seeming to go slower as quidditch tryouts drew closer. Classes went well with homework already piling up. The only class that was truly horrible was Potions, of course. Snape actually became worse with each year. Harry had not allowed himself to hope that Snape would be nicer knowing the danger that Harry was in.   


"Today we will begin with prevention potions. I reluctantly am teaching you these beginning with the simplest, the hex preventative. I don't see the need of these but the Headmaster believes it is necessary. The most complicated one we will work with prevents the taker from being influenced by Veritaserum. But we are going to begin with a simple hex preventative. It only works with simple hexes. Nothing that would do any real harm."  


Neville of course had trouble with the potion. He managed to mess it up, but with some key help whispered from Hermione, Snape wasn't able to torment him for very long. Over the course of the class Snape found the opportunity to take a total of fifty points from Gryffindor by the end of the week. Luckily they had made over fifty for their eager participation in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  


"Can you believe him?" Ron asked after leaving potions Friday afternoon.  


"Some nerve, I think he is getting worse each year," Harry commented.  


"He really is," Hermione added. Harry and Ron had to keep from starring at Hermione; this was the first time she had openly criticized the Potions master.  


"Wow Hermione I can't believe you said that out loud," Ron commented.  


"Yeah, I think that was the first time you've said something about him or any Hogwarts teacher for that matter."  


They soon entered the Great Hall ready for a large dinner. Ginny, the Creevey brothers and the twins soon greeted them.  


"Ron, are you getting nervous about tomorrow yet?" Fred asked with a wry smile on his face, which was mirrored by his twin brother.  


"Err… yeah, I've been trying not to think about it."  


"I think you'll do great!" Ginny said comfortingly.  


"Yeah, and Ginny, you'll do great as well," Harry said turning slightly pink.  


"Thanks Harry," Ginny murmured also turning slightly pink.  


That night in Gryffindor Tower Hermione decided that they should all get their homework done.  


"Well, if you do your homework now you will have all weekend to do what ever you want. Plus we have a TON of work to do!"  


"Hermione, all you think about is work. We have done nothing but work all week, we just want to have fun," Ron protested. After the argument that followed, Harry and Ron sat at their usual table and began to do their work. Harry didn't really mind, considering the fact that they were sure to be celebrating the following night.  


"Let's do our Divinations," Ron suggested when he returned carrying both his and Harry's supplies. "Okay, I'm going to do you first. Name, Harry Potter," he said writing down Harry's name. After laying the cards in front of him he looked up at Harry.  


"Well, what does it say?"  


"Err… I think that means that you have a secret love, or maybe some one has a secret love for you… I don't really know. Err… I don't think this is the kind of future Professor Trelawney wants. How about you fall in love and are killed tragically trying to save them from an angry blast-ended skrewt?"  


"That sounds more like what she would like," Harry replied over a loud 'tut' coming from Hermione's corner. "Let's see what will happen to you. Err…" Harry began laying out cards in front of him. "These cards again show a secret love, according to this book," He gestured towards the textbook lying on the table. "It also shows some sort of celebration. That must be you getting the position of Keeper. This last one just says that you are going to struggle. This doesn't sound like something Trelawney would want. I think you will die trying to fight off a dragon. Only after winning the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor."  


The following hours passed quickly as Harry and Ron predicted everyone's future becoming more creative as they went. Hermione gave up trying to convince them to actually try to DO the work and laughed as they both predicted her future.  
"Okay, Hermione, you are going to fall for a mystery man, and you won't tell him until it is too late. You will then die from fright after receiving your first B!!" Ron explained imitating Professor Trelawney's mysterious voice.  


"You made that up!" Hermione protested.  


"No I didn't, it's all in the cards. Harry what do you think our Hermione is in for?"  


"Well, I also see a mystery man in her future, but I see he is some one already in her life. He appears to be very close to her," Harry said with a grin, chancing a glance at Ron who was fighting a blush. "She will then find that she isn't top of our class and go on a killing spree ending with herself."  


"Now, I KNOW you don't see that!!!"  


"But it sound's like something she would want to hear!" Harry retorted not being able to hold back the laughs any more. Harry and Ron completed a few more before calling it quits.  


"Damn, how can she expect us to do twenty people?" Harry asked.  


"I don't know, luckily I can do my whole family and that take up almost half the assignment right there. And that's just my immediate family. How many do you have done already?"  


"Well, I did you, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Ginny, do you mind me predicting your future?"  


Ginny looked up from her Charms essay, "No, you can tell me my future. Are you two done for the night?"  


"Yeah, my inner eye needs a break!" Ron retorted taking advantage of the opportunity to stop.  


"I think I need a break too," She agreed closing the books in front of her.  


"I'm going to do you first, then I'll call it quits," He shuffled the cards and laid them out. "Hmmm… this is interesting. Interesting indeed," Harry said, doing an impressive impression of Trelawney as he looked at the cards. "It appears that a crush of yours has mutual feelings."  


"Ginny, who is this crush of yours?" Ron asked interrupting Harry's prediction.  


"If you don't mind Ron I'm trying to concentrate here. My inner eye can't take any more interruptions from non-believers. Ginny, as I was saying, this crush will be willing to die for you by the end of the year. You both will be in grave danger eventually ending in your death. But you will die in each other's arms."  


"A little melodramatic I think," Hermione said, looking Harry in the eye.  


"I actually didn't make this one up. You can read it here in the book. Not that I really believe this crap, but I'm reading what it says. Well, except the death part but you know Trelawney; she isn't happy unless everyone dies and is miserable," Harry retorted wondering what Trelawney would say to a homework assignment where everyone lived happily ever after.  


"Everyone trying out tomorrow should go to bed, if you are serious about trying out. Tomorrow will be a long day," Angelina said standing up in the middle of the Common Room. She didn't have to say it twice, before anyone could say another word to him, Ron was darting up the stairs in the direction of the boy's dormitory. Ginny got up carefully not to disturb Crookshanks, who had come and curled up at her feet.  


"Good night Harry, Hermione," Ginny said before turning in. Harry turned to Hermione,  


"Are you going to bed?"  


"Yeah, I promised Ron I would come watch tryouts," She said sleepily. "That mean's I'll have an early morning tomorrow along with all of you."  


"Well, goodnight," Harry said, turning and following Ron's footsteps up the stairs.  


"Harry, do you really think I have a chance?" Ron asked, once Seamus, Dean and Neville were fast asleep.  


"Yeah, you are a really good keeper. If your long arms aren't good for anything else, at least they will aid you in protecting the goals. Plus your brother is snogging the captain. You should be in just for that reason." Ron couldn't help but grin, which Harry quickly returned. "You need to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow, Angelina's right, it's going to be a long day." That being settled, they both lay down and went to sleep. Harry dreamed all night. Mostly about Voldemort, but he did have to occasional dream about Quidditch.  


Harry woke up early to the morning sun pouring into his window. Ron was already up and changed, pacing the room.  


"Ah, good you're up," Ron said not stopping his walk.  


"Have you been up long?"  


"Oh, I don't think so. Come on and get dressed we can go down and eat breakfast and go out to the pitch early and fly around some before we start." Harry did as he was told and got dressed. When they got down to the common room they found Ginny Weasley pacing in a similar manner.  


"Good morning," Harry said causing Ginny to jump.  


"Oh, hi. I didn't see you come in. Shall we go down for breakfast?"  


"Yeah," Ron said, leading the way out through the portrait hole. The trip down to the great hall was quiet along with breakfast. The Weasleys were deep in thought. Harry knew this chance meant the world to Ron, but he realized, watching Ginny, that it was just as important to her. He tried again to lighten the mood.  


"You two don't have anything to worry about. You are two of the best flyers I know."  
Harry's red headed friends just grunted.  


"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" A voice asked from behind him. Harry turned to see Angelina standing where the voice had come from.  


"Sure," He said standing and following Angelina to the entrance hall.  


"Well, I wanted to tell you that you are officially my co-captain. It's not a mandatory position to fill but I feel since the rest of the ream and myself will be leaving at the end of the year that you should be eased into the position. I want you to have input in choosing the players today. I also have Oliver coming in for the decision."  


"Wood? Coming back?"  


"When I was appointed captain I wrote him and we have been corresponding since then. He offered to come help with the decision. Oh, I've got to go!" She said looking at her watch. "He'll be here in ten minutes. I'll see you on the pitch."  
"Thanks," Harry said as Angelina ran out the front door. He turned and re-entered the Great Hall.  


"What was that about?" Ginny asked noticing Harry's return. Hermione had joined the group since Harry was out of the room.  


"Err… well… she appointed me co-captain this year. I'll be captain next year and she wants my help today," Harry said feeling his face colour.  


"Congratulations," Ginny said, about the same time a foreign voice drifted past his ears. "Congratulations Harry," it said. Harry turned his head quickly to see Cho Chang standing where Angelina had stood a few minutes before.  


"Th-thanks," Harry stammered.  


"It sounds like we will be playing against each other next year, as captains that is."  


"Yeah, when do you have try outs?" Harry asked after regaining some composure.  


"Oh, tomorrow. It turned out that Gryffindor booked the field all day."  


"Cho, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked standing up from the table. He had been planning this since last year and knew that if he didn't do it now he would never have the nerve to do it.  


"Sure," she said following Harry into the entrance hall.  


"Er… I was wondering… Doyouwannagoonapicnicwithme?" He asked all in one breath, not even stopping between words.  


"What?"  


"Do you want to go on a picnic with me?" He asked feeling his face redden.  


"Sure, how about next weekend?" She suggested, taking charge of the situation.  


"Okay," Harry said, it was clear he didn't know what else to say.  


"Ill see you here at noon next Saturday," She said before turning to return to the Ravenclaw table.  


"See you then," Harry said as Cho moved to the Ravenclaw table joining her waiting friends. Harry returned to the table to see Hermione looking quite upset about something.  


"Are you ready to go out to the pitch?" Ron asked.  


"Yeah," Ginny said looking more anxious than before.  


"Why are you three going so early? Try out's don't start for a full forty-five minutes," Hermione complained.  


"We want to practice before we start," Ron said matter-of-factly.  


"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bring my Arithmancy book down to the field with me so that I can study while we are there."  


"What ever," Ron said rolling his eyes.


	10. Search for a new Keeper

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!! They are property of J. K. Rowling!!

A/N: Thanks again to Hillary for all of her help in fixing this up! I hope y'all like it. Then next should be up soon! J 

Chapter Ten

Search for a New Keeper

After a quick trip back up to Gryffindor tower the group made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry, Ron and Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and mounted their brooms. _This is what I should be doing_, Harry thought as he soared through the air climbing high before he dove just to climb again.

"Potter, you call that a dive?" A familiar friendly voice chided from the ground. Harry looked down and saw Oliver Wood grinning from ear to ear. Harry looked around and saw Ginny and Ron stopping the laps they were making to come and great the former captain.

Harry flew down to the pitch. Wood grabbed Harry as soon as he stepped off his broom.

"How have you been?" Wood asked, giving Harry a friendly hug.

"Good. I would ask the same of you, but I hear you are playing for the Cannons!"

"Yeah. They just made me co-captain, a title I now share with you. I will be captain in a few years according to my contract. It's great playing professional Quidditch. You should really think about it. I would heir you in a heart beat when you get out of Hogwarts."

"Thanks Wood, I'll keep it in mind," Harry said truly flattered by the offer.

"I'm serious. I would be captain and with you as seeker we would be unbeatable! Like old times." 

"Oliver, I have three more year's here before I get out. I don't even know what the world will be like then; but I promise, if I decide to turn professional, I'll send you an owl first."

"Oliver, these are two of our prospective team members, Ginny and Ron Weasley," Angelina said, saving Harry from Wood's insistence on a professional Quidditch career.

"Yeah, you are Fred and George's siblings right?"

"Ye-Yes we are," Ron stammered.

"Oy, Wood, what are you doing here?" Some one shouted from the air. Flying towards the group was Fred and George Weasley.

The whole team was soon on the pitch catching up with Wood. Harry got away to talk with his friends.

"Wow, what is he doing here?" Ron asked, clearly over his momentary lapse of being star-struck. 

"He is helping us pick our players," Harry said, hoping is would easy his friends worries. This didn't happen. Ron looked more nervous and terrified than before.

"Come on, let's get flying before everyone gets out here," Ginny suggested. Harry could have kissed her for saving him from the obviously uncomfortable situation.

Soon the sky was filled with Gryffindor hopefuls circling the pitch. "Team meeting," Angelina called from her place on the pitch. Harry landed wondering what was going on.

"Okay team the way we are going to do it this is each hopeful for keeper will line up and will take turns playing the position. Wood and Harry will be in the stands with Omnioculars saving each play. Each hopeful has twenty tries. We will go at them progressively faster and harder, even performing illegal moves. The one who saves the most gets the position. If two people tie I will review the Omnioculars and decide from that. We will then separate the hopefuls into the positions they want to play. We will play a scrimmage against them. Wood has agreed to be their keeper. Harry will rotate the players into and out of the game. If I see any group I really like I'll come down and talk to Harry about it. Okay, any questions?" Angelina explained. No one had any questions so she called all of the hopefuls down. 

After explaining the procedure she asked, "Who wants to be Keeper?" Ron of course raised his hand and stepped forward, along with Gregory Smith, a second year. "Is that all?" The other players looked at one another and nodded. "Okay, Gregory you go first."

Harry and Oliver found good seats at the top of the stands and took out their Omnioculars. The chasers rushed Gregory flying as one unit. "They look really good." Wood commented pointing out the chasers. Gregory looked good for the first seven or eight tries but as the chasers came at him faster and as they tried illegal moves he faltered. The really killed him on one move where they faked to the right but passed it behind them and made it in the left most ring. In the end he saved 15 out of 20.

"Not bad," Harry said trying to sound neutral. He was actually thinking that Ron's chances looked better now than ever. Looking down at the rest of the stands Harry realized most of the house was filing into the stands, clearly still waking up. Some even had pieces of toast with them as they took seats to watch the remaining hopefuls.

"Nah, he's not the right one." Wood said in his thick Scottish accents. 

Ron was soon in the air around the goal posts. He looked great as the Chasers rushed him using some of the same moves with Ron as they did with Gregory. He didn't miss a beat and by the time they were on their twelfth attempt he seem unstoppable. 

"Come on Ang, don't go easy on him!" George yelled before the Chasers rushed Ron again. "He's a Weasley, he can handle it!"

Ron blushed slightly but kept his cool. It wasn't until the sixteenth try that he faltered. The one that would decide his fate was just out of his reach. Two female voices reached Harry's ears. "Common Ron! You can do it!" They were distinct, Ginny and Hermione. Oh, where is Hermione, Harry thought quickly glancing around to find her. She was in the seats at the bottom of the stands sitting next to Ginny with her Arithmancy book clearly forgotten in the seat next to her. They looked nervous and anxious. 

Shots Seventeen, Eighteen and Nineteen got past Ron. He looked flustered but determined. Harry looked over at Oliver who looked as nervous as Ginny and Hermione. Ron had a similar look in his eye as Oliver had so many times when they were playing in the years past. Shot Twenty was lined up carefully, Angelina had the quaffle, she passed it to Katie who feinted left, then right passing to Alicia who threw it across to the left hoop. Ron lunged with all his might to block the attempt. It didn't look good. Harry thought he wasn't going to make it but at the last second Ron's fingers brushed the ball interfering with the movement of the quaffle enough to ensure the safety of the hoop.

Harry jumped to his feet applauding. If Ron could do that in games they were sure to win this year. "Way to go Ron!" Harry heard himself yelling; he could no longer control his actions. Ron made it; he would be on the team. Angelina flashed Harry and Oliver a questioning glance, looking for approval. Oliver gave her the thumbs up to give Ron the position.

Harry ran down to the field leaving the Omnioculars in his seat. Ron had landed on the field and was being hugged by Ginny and Hermione.

"Congratulations Ron!" Harry yelled.

"That was Bloody Brilliant!!" Fred yelled.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?" George asked in awe of his baby brother.

"Congratulations Ron, you are Gryffindor's new keeper," Angelina said shaking the hand of a shocked Ron.

"Th-thanks," Ron stammered. 

"Now Ron, you get to play a scrimmage with the rest of the hopefuls," Angelina said taking charge of the situation. "Would everyone group in the positions you would like to play?" After the groups were formed Angelina smiled. "So Finnegan and Thomas, think you can beat our unbeatable beaters?" She asked jokingly.

"You're on!" George said with a mischievous grin.

"Team, let's fly some laps before we get to playing. Harry you will be choosing the players to try against us. You will also give them a game plan for the scrimmage. Team get in the air now." With that the team flew off, Ron with them. Oliver had joined Harry on the pitch with the new hopefuls bringing Harry his Omnioculars.

"Okay, since Seamus and Dean are the only ones who want to be beaters they will play the whole game. Err… Ginny, you and Elizabeth and Peter will start the game as chasers. When I call time I will change you out. I will be judging you on how well you play together, not only scoring. As chasers you need to be a unit. Err… Oliver, do you have any ideas what they should do as far as plays are concerned?"

Oliver beamed, "Err… I wasn't expecting to help, but just try plenty of feints, try getting the ball to each other. I wish I had my display books with me. I'll send them to you Harry; some of them are really good." Before Oliver could start explaining a complicated play, Angelina and the team were back.

"Ready?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered moving back to a seat in the stands next to Hermione, Omnioculars in hand. Everyone mounted their brooms and were soon in the air. Ginny was a great flyer, Harry noticed immediately. She was the best at the Burrow but she seemed even better as she, Elizabeth and Peter moved into formation. The twins knocked a bludger towards Elizabeth but Seamus was there to block it. He was also really good.

The hopefuls looked good. Peter was not meant to be a chaser, Harry quickly decided, but he let them play for a while before changing players. Ginny attempted several goals, but Ron blocked them.

"Time out," Harry yelled prepared to replace Elizabeth and Peter with Lucinda and Allen. When the team gathered he continued. "Okay, you are doing a good job, Elizabeth and Peter I want you and Lucinda and Allen to change places." Elizabeth and Peter nodded and took the empty seats. "You can get back up in the air now." With that the team was back up and flying.

"Ginny is really good," Hermione commented looking up from her book to watch her friend fly.

"Yeah, she has the position," Harry said quietly with a grin. She looks beautiful Harry thought, silently groaning at his observation. He had a date with Cho, not Ginny. He was going to date Cho. _Ginny is like a little sister_, he thought. It's something about girls and Quidditch that Harry couldn't resist. It was obvious that Lucinda would be in the second reserve position. She was a natural, almost as good as Ginny. Harry thought hard, deciding that Elizabeth should be next to try in Allen's position. Girls had the advantage in the chaser position because of their size and uncanny ability to read each other's minds. Just then Ginny scored a goal. She made a victory lap ending in front of Harry and Hermione.

"That was a great shot!" Harry said beaming. He leaned forward and gave her a hug. She really was an amazing player.

"Thanks," Ginny said blushing.

"Elizabeth, you go and take Allen's place," Harry said, getting the hang of directing the team.

The rest of the match was scoreless but only because Ron and Oliver were such excellent keepers. Harry had his mind made up when Angelina came down to talk with him.

"Harry do you have a decision?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Let's talk first," She said leading him into an empty area on the field. Oliver joined them. "I have my personal choices, let's hear yours first."

"I think Seamus and Dean are great as beaters, not the Twins but with some training and practice they will be great. Ginny, Elizabeth and Lucinda worked great as a team. Ginny is by far the best and most natural at the position, but the three work well together."

"That's what I was thinking. I just wanted to make sure I had the right thoughts. Oliver, do you have anything to add?"

"No, I agree with Harry completely."

"Thank you for all your help today Oliver. We all really miss you. I only hope I can fill your shoes as captain."

"I'll be keeping my eye on the team. Who knows, if we have free time I might have some of my teammates come with me to a match. If you don't need me anymore, I'll go in and use the Floo in Professor McGonagall's office."

"No, that's everything. Thanks again," She said giving Oliver a hug. Harry hugged his former captain too, grinning at the idea of having professional Quidditch players at their match.

"I only expect you to keep up the tradition we started of beating Slytherin to a pulp at every match," Oliver said as he left.

"Let's go congratulate the new team members."

"Okay."

"We have mad a decision," Angelina began, "Dean, Seamus are our reserve beaters. Ginny, Elizabeth, and Lucinda are our reserve Chasers. Congratulations. Thank you Allen, Peter and Gregory for coming to the try outs, remember we will need more reserve players next year so don't give up."

Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, then ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and being grabbed by her brothers in a tight hug.


	11. The Meeting

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J. K. Rowling!

A/N: This one is a little melodramatic but o-well… It moves the plot along well, the way I want it to go. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Eleven

The Meeting 

After the excitement of tryouts, school was quite boring. It soon fell into its monotonous routine. The best part of Harry's day was when out flying during practice. Everyone seemed to enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even Care of Magical Creatures was seen as fun, but Harry just wanted to fly on a broom, not on the winged horses that they were dealing with in Care of Magical creatures. Hagrid had asked Harry if he would ride Bane, the chestnut horse, next week. Not wanting to disappoint his friend, Harry agreed. Ron and Hermione had been asked to ride their horses as well.

"So today's the 'big day,'" Ron teased groggily Saturday morning. It was finally Saturday and Harry would be going on his first date with Cho. Hermione some how seemed upset about the whole situation, but Harry couldn't quite figure out why. Harry just grinned changing clothes and looking one last time in the mirror. He had learned a shaving charm from Sirius while they visited at Mrs. Figg's house, and now was the perfect time to use it. He looked gruff with fuzz on his face, Harry thought looking at the mirror. With a wave of his wand, "relegare vciltus capillus," the hair on his face was gone.

"Cool," Ron muttered watching Harry with rapt attention. Harry didn't even bother messing with his unruly hair. He knew it was a loosing battle.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm out?" Harry asked with a grin. The two went down to breakfast discussing classes and their favorite topic, Quidditch. They would be playing their first game in four weeks and were eager to get onto the pitch for a real game.

They passed the morning by playing a game of chess and a game of exploding snaps. Hermione was avoiding the two of them, choosing to spend her time talking and playing games with Ginny.

Harry had already planed to go down to the kitchen and get some food from the house elves for his picnic. After tickling the pear in the portrait the green door appeared, revealing the entrance to the kitchen.

When Harry opened the door he was bombarded by shrill voices, "How can we help you sir?"

"Is there anything we can get for you sir," One squeaked bowing deeply as Harry entered.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby," A familiar voice came from one of the many house elves.

"Hi Dobby! How are you?"

"Dobby is good, sir. Look, He's wearing the sock's Mr. Potter and his Weezy gave him," Dobby squealed pointing at his feet, where he had two mix-matched socks. One a very old knotty sock matched with a violet one.

"I'm glad to see you are putting them to good use. I would love to stay and talk but I have a… Err… date, so I was wondering if you could pack some sandwiches and other foods in a basket so I can bring it out onto the ground where we can eat." Before he could finish speaking the House elves around him jumped around and began packing food. They soon shoved a large basket filled with food and pumpkin juice in to his hands and he was soon saying goodbye and thank you to all of the overly willing helpers.

Not long after his encounter with the house elves, Harry was meeting Cho in the entrance Hall. 

"Hi," He said calmly reaching to hug her. He had finally grown taller than she had and it was an enjoyable change to reach down to hug her instead of up. She turned and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hi, How did you manage to get all of that food," She asked after seeing the large basket Harry was carrying.

"Oh, it was nothing. Let's just say I have good connections," He said with a grin. Before he knew what he was doing, Cho had grabbed his hand and was walking with him onto the grounds.

"Where should we sit?" She asked looking around.

"How about over there?" Harry suggested pointing to a clear area by the lake. They could sit and eat while watching the giant squid, Harry thought. 

"That looks great. Can you believe how beautiful today is?" Cho asked as Harry laid out the blanket that he had brought with him. They were soon seated, unpacking the picnic and talking with one another. The food was superb. The House Elves hadn't prepared a picnic; they had prepared a feast for two.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon. After they had finished eating they continued to sit and talk. Harry avoided topics such as Cedric and last year, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

"What did you do over the summer?" Harry asked eager to learn more about Cho. She had already told him about her little sister, who was ten, and hopefully would be attending Hogwarts next year. She also had told him about her parents that were experts in marshal arts.

"Oh, I went to China with my family. We visited my grandparents at their mansion. It was beautiful. I was able to spend time with my cousin's and family. What about you?"

"Err… I didn't do much the first month. The Weasley's picked me up on my birthday and I stayed at their house for the rest of the summer. It's great there. They are more of a family to me than my aunt and uncle," Harry said. 

After a long moment, "So, how is your Quidditch team looking?" Cho asked with a grin.

"I'm not telling. As Ron would say 'I'd be 'fraternizing with the enemy'," Harry answered with a laugh. "Just because we are on a date it doesn't mean I'm going to tell you the deep dark secrets of our Quidditch team's success."

"Oh, common Harry, you can trust me," She pleaded leaning in closer. 

Harry lost himself in the moment. Cho had leaned in and begun to kiss him, really kiss him. It was a wonderful experience, Harry thought later reflecting on the moment. While it was happening, he wasn't really thinking. His hormones had taken over, along with Cho. She seemed very experienced in this area and didn't mind taking control. She pulled away slightly nudging his lips to open with her tongue. Obviously his hormones knew what to do because he could not stop his mouth from opening, even if he had wanted to. They were kissing, tongues mingling. Harry's brain didn't really work; he was driven by some other force, coming from … somewhere else. He just knew he didn't want to stop. That was until Harry saw Cedric's face. He pulled away trying to push the thoughts away, but it was too late; they had entered his head and they weren't going away. Cedric's face, starring lifelessly at him was all Harry's brain could see. No longer were his hormone's running the show, guilt was in control. He pulled back further leaving Cho wanting more. They looked at each other for a long moment.

Trying to save the moment Harry joked, "I don't think that will help you learn Gryffindor's Quidditch secrets." 

Cho didn't realize Harry's true reasons for stopping, she just laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder starring out at the lake as the giant squid swam across on the top of the water. Harry looked around trying to think of something else. Maybe, just this once, maybe he could over come these feelings of guilt. Cedric was dead, he would want Cho to be happy, and she seemed to enjoy kissing him.

She turned her head and smiled at him, yes she seemed happy, Harry thought trying to push the thoughts of Cedric from his brain. "Ah, what time is it?" She asked suddenly sitting up and looking to her watch.

"It's three o'clock," Harry answered.

"I've got to go! We have practice in fifteen minutes." And before Harry could say anything Cho gave him one last passionate kiss before jumping up and running back to the castle. Harry slowly packed up the remaining food and took the basket back to the house elves. Because he was alone, Harry's brain wondered over the events of the afternoon, resting mainly on the kiss he had shared with Cho. 

A grim thought came into focus as he remembered the passion she used; She must have kissed Cedric a million times like that. This thought made Harry want to vomit. It was disgusting to think that all of that passion was just for him, not to realize that she would have done similar things with Cedric.

The invariability of class was broken with two important announcements. The first one was posted in the common room Monday evening.

"We have a Hogsmeade weekend planed for the weekend before Halloween," Neville explained when Harry, Ron and Hermione asked what all of the excitement was about.

"Great! I need some more sugar quills! History of Magic is even worse without them," Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over to their usual table to begin homework. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all of whom were doing their homework before practice, soon joined her. Harry had only glimpsed Cho in the halls the past two days and wasn't overly upset about it. He didn't want to admit that his nightmares had been worse since he had shared that kiss with Cho. Harry knew that he would have to tell her about the nightmares, but he allowed himself to believe that it would pass with time. It was like the other nightmares; time would dull the pain.

The second announcement came the next day in Transfigurations. The class time was filled with trying to transfigure buttons into baby's breath. Hermione was of course the best at doing it. _How does she ALWAYS do everything perfectly,_ Harry wondered looking at his sad excuse of a flower.

"As all of you should remember, we are having a Halloween ball instead of the usual feast. You are welcome to ask lower level students, but remember they are not allowed to go otherwise," Professor McGonagall reminded everyone before they left the class. All of the girls began to giggle as they hurriedly walked back to the Common Room.

"So Harry, are you going to ask Cho?" Ron questioned his best friend.

"Yeah," He answered slowly blushing.

"Humph," Hermione exclaimed storming off towards Gryffindor tower.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked as Hermione stormed away.

"I have no idea."

Harry looked for the opportunity to talk to Cho some time that day and it arose soon after.

"Cho, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked knowing that it was the only way to talk to her in private.

"Sure. Julie, I'll be there in a minute," She said to one of the other girls in the group she had been walking with.

"Err…" Harry began, not knowing why he was still so nervous around the Aisin beauty. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He finally asked, quickly before he could loose his nerve.

"Sure," She replied with a sly smile gracing her face. "Harry, thanks again for the wonderful picnic. It was splendid. I really hope we can do it again soon," She grinned again, leaning in and giving Harry a kiss. The image came faster this time as their lips connected, even if only for a short time. Soon Cho was entering her classroom and Harry found himself walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Today's class is going to be a practice of sorts. I'm going to call you up and see what hexes you know. I'm going to be teaching you some new ones this year that will aid in getting away from an enemy. I will also be teaching you a handy charm I learned that helps you tell what direction you are facing. It comes in handy when you are lost in a forest or other areas," Mrs. Figg explained when everyone was in their seats.

Harry knew what spell she was speaking of. He, Hermione and Ron had found it when they were researching spells for him to use during the third task last year. He looked at his two best friends and grinned knowing that they would be able to do it. Hermione's hand quickly shot up into the air.

"Professor, I already know that spell," She said after being acknowledged by Professor Figg.

"You do?" Professor Figg asked clearly surprised at Hermione's announcement. "Where did you learn this? I happen to know it is not in any of your textbooks. It can only be found in obscure books, three of which are in the library."

"Err… we found it in one of those books last year while Harry was preparing for the Third task."

"That is certainly helpful. Twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's assertiveness. When we get to it I'll have one of you perform it to demonstrate to the class how it is used." 

The rest of class passed quickly having each called up one by one and perform the most rare hexes they know. Hermione, Harry and Ron knew the rarest, again owing to the research they did before the Third task. 

When everyone was leaving Neville exclaimed, "Wow, if we keep doing this well in class we will have the house cup for sure this year. Even Snape can't take away all of these points!"

That evening in the common room, Harry and Ron decided to go to bed early so they could talk with out Hermione and Ginny listening.

"So, what is the big news you wanted to tell me?" Ron asked once they were in the dormitory room.

"I have a date for the ball," Harry said calmly.

"So, you took my advice and asked Cho," Ron said with a wicked grin.

"Er… yeah," Harry said not knowing what else to say. "Who are you going to ask?"

"Well, I don't know, I might not go," Ron began.

"No, you have to go! Why don't you ask Hermione?"

"NO! She's Hermione, you know. I don't know who I'm going to ask."

"Ron, don't try to tell me you don't like her, I know the truth. Just ask her, otherwise she's going to have a date again and you will get mad and the two of you will get into another huge row in front of everyone," Harry warned remembering only too clearly the fight that Ron and Hermione had had the night of the Yule ball when she was 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Ron sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll ask her tomorrow. Is it that obvious?"

"What?"

"You know, my feelings for her."

"Oh, no I don't think so; it's just that you two are my best friends and Ginny and I just know you well enough to figure things out."

"Ginny knows??? I thought that I told her no, back at the burrow."

"Ron, that just made her shut up about it. She was never fooled."

"GREAT," Ron exclaimed, sighing again as he made himself comfortable in the bed. The two were soon asleep, the conversation far from Harry's mind as he began to dream again.

"It's nice to see all of the familiar faces and my new servants all gathered together," A harsh high voice said. The dark hooded figures standing around him nodded in agreement. "Malfoy, is the ministry where we want them? Do they believe Avery's one of us?"

"Yes master," Another voice said. The voice was coming from one of the hooded figures and was chillingly familiar.

"Good. I'm thrilled with our progress. Avery will be in position tomorrow. Our plan should move on schedule. Dumbledore will have no idea. I will have Harry's life this time. Nigini you will be able to eat a huge meal soon." 

"Thank you masssster," The snake hissed.

The shrill voice began to laugh. 

"Now, Wormtail, do you know where the miserable muggles are?"

"Ye-yes master, but I-I-I don't know how much good it would do to attack them. When I-I had Po-Potter's trust he said he hated them. Why are we attacking them first?"

"You idiot! How could you question my decision?"

"I-I didn't mean to question, I just don't un-understand your reasoning in this matter My Lord."

"Something powerful protects Potter while he is at their house. If we destroy the house and occupants while he is gone he will no longer be protected," The shrill voice explained as he began to laugh again. The laughter was cut short when a new hooded figure appeared.

"Master, please forgive my tardiness. I had to deal with that fool, Dumbledore."

"Silence!! I will not tolerate tardiness," The shrill voice spoke. As he spoke a green light shot out of his wand hitting the newly appearing dark figure. The masked person crumpled to the ground in pain.

Harry was suddenly awake his head throbbing. Quietly Harry got out of bed and made his way down to his trunk and retrieved his invisibility cloak along with the old piece of parchment.

"Harry," a quiet female voice floated into his room. He quietly closed his trunk and made his way to the door.

"Hi Ginny."

"Oh, Harry. I had the worst nightmare! I knew you would be up," She whispered back.

"Let's go to Dumbledore," Harry replied, engulfing the two of them in the cloak. Pointing his wand at the parchment he muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

The map magically came to life showing the castle and its inhabitants. "Lumos." The pair was soon able to read the map.

"It looks clear, let's go," Ginny said. The two made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Canary Creams." With that the Gargoyle soon sprung into motion as the pair hopped on riding up to the top. As they rode the stairs, Harry tried to remember every detail he could before they faded away. 

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, I expected to see the two of you tonight."

"Hi Professor," Harry said.

"I had hoped that this visit was from not being able to sleep, but I've already spoken to Severus so I know you had a dream. Why don't you two sit down."

Taking one of the seats offered by Dumbledore, Harry began, "It was him, Voldemort. He had some sort of meeting of Death Eaters. Something about Avery doing a mission, and being in position. He didn't explain the mission but he mentioned it. The ministry is taken care of and believes him. I woke up when Voldemort punished someone for arriving late."

"Oh, that would be Severus. I told him to get there sooner. Can you remember anything else?"

"No sir."

"I don't remember much of my nightmare except that it had a snake in it. It wasn't one of my dreams about the chamber and the diary. I know the snake wasn't a Basilisk but it was a terrifying snake. And… I could understand it."

"You could understand it?" Harry asked. Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything for a long moment; he just sat in deep thought.

"That would make since. Harry, you are a parselmouth because of your encounter with Voldemort as a baby. Perhaps young Ginny here has been given the same talent. It would explain her connection to the dreams and her ability to know when you are having one. Thank you two, if you have nothing else to share I would like you to please go back to bed and get some sleep. I expect you to attend class tomorrow."

"Okay professor," They muttered before leaving his office and returning to the veil of the invisibility cloak. They retraced their steps up to Gryffindor tower unveiling themselves once inside.

"Ginny, will you be able to go back to sleep?" Harry asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I think so, if not I'll just come back down here and sit and read a book or something. I'll be okay, go get some sleep."

"Well, I can never really get back to sleep when I have one of these dream and if I do it is filled with nightmares. Do you want to sit and talk," Harry asked truly hoping for the company.

"Sure," Ginny said taking a seat on one of the empty couches. The two friends sat talking through the night never really feeling sleepy or at a lose for something to talk about.

Harry was able to open up to Ginny in ways he had never done with Ron or Hermione before. The two of them just didn't understand the things that Harry had been through quite like Ginny did. She had a dark past just like he did and she was plagued with nightmares like he was. He found himself telling her the details from his nightmares. The details that the Dementors brought to a head when they drew near him. Ginny also shared her feelings, and nightmares. The Dementors affected her in a similar way. She was plagued with memories of the diary and the chamber.

The sun soon rose and Ron and Hermione found Harry and Ginny talking.

"You two are up early," Ron muttered.

"You have no idea," Harry said quietly to Ginny.

"So what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, we just both were up early and decided to talk since we couldn't sleep," Harry said. 

He new he should tell Hermione about the dream, but he didn't want her to worry about him again. She would undoubtedly fuss over the fact that he and Ginny hadn't slept most of the night. 

The group went down to breakfast and was soon talking about the up and coming Hogsmeade weekend.

"So, Hermione, do you have a date to the dance?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls of food. His constant appetite always amazed Harry. Ron never seemed to be full. _This must be his attempt to ask Hermione to the dance,_ Harry realized not wanting to be in the middle of the situation.

"Err… yes I do."

"What???"

"I already have a date. I didn't think I would be asked by anyone else, so I already accepted from…"

"Neville," Ginny said giggling.

"What? Neville!! You can't be serious!"

"Well, I am. He asked me after Professor McGonagall announced the dance and I accepted. Maybe you need to ask earlier. What is this, the second dance you have failed to realize I'm a girl for?"

"Err… I wasn't really asking you. I was…" Ron began but what ever he was going to say was drowned out by the arrival of the mail. A majestic tawny owl delivered the Daily Prophet to Hermione.

"Oh no," Hermione said as she read the paper.

"What, don't tell me our friend Rita is back in the news," Harry said.

"NO, thank Merlin, but it's just- remember that Unspeakable's daughter who was abducted a few weeks ago? Well she has been found, or rather her body was found, at the Avery's house. The Ministry arrested him a few nights ago and he will be on trial in three days. They are likely going to send him to Azkaban," She explained as she scanned the story for details. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances after Hermione mentioned Avery's name. Was this part of Voldemort's plan? How did having Avery captured help in his gain of power. Harry decided he would have to visit Dumbledore tonight to find out what he knew and thought about this interesting development. Ginny seemed to have the same idea as she nodded slightly after meeting Harry's gaze.

"Ron, Harry, do either of you have dates to the ball?" Parvati asked as the group waited outside professor Flickwicks classroom for their first lesson.

"Err… No," Ron said glumly.

"Why don't you go with Padma, I know she would love to go with you," Parvati began to explain excitedly.

"Err…"

"What about you, Harry?"

"Yeah, I already have a date," Harry said avoiding Hermione and Parvati's eyes.

"Oh, who are you going with? I know it has to be someone from another house because I've asked our house and none of them said they were going with you."

"Yeah, Harry, who are you going with?" Hermione asked clearly upset by this development.

"Err, I'm going with Cho." Hermione and Parvati gasped.

Luckily this conversation was interrupted by the arrival of tiny professor Flitwick who opened the door and ushered everyone in. Today's class was learning the shielding charm, which Harry, Ron and Hermione already knew. This class was connected to what they were learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When the group returned to the common room that evening, Hermione was able to confront Harry about his choice of dates for the Ball and his 'meeting' with Cho.

"When did you ask her to the dance?" Hermione began.

"Err… a while ago. After Professor McGonagall told us about it."

"What's your problem?" Ron asked noting Hermione's tone.

"My problem? My problem is the two of you. You wouldn't know a good thing if it bit your noise off," She said before walking off to her room. Ginny had entered the room in time to hear the end of Hermione's reprimanding.

"What's going on?" She asked watching her closest friend leave the room.

"Oh, she's upset because Harry is going to the ball with Cho. I really don't understand what the matter is. It's not like he's going with a Slytherin or anything. I really don't know why I was mentioned in this," Ron explained.

Ginny tried to hide the hurt that she felt, but Harry caught just a glimpse of it before she turned to leave, causing his heart to ache. Not only was he plagued by guilt from his dreams; he was now feeling guilty about breaking Ginny's heart.

"Harry, do you want to go fly before practice?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I want to get out of here soon," He said. The two were soon out on the pitch zooming around.

"So, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Harry asked after racing Ron around the pitch several times. With his new upgrade kit, Harry was easily the fastest player on the team.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I might go with Padma just to piss Hermione off. It would be good for her."

"Oh, are you sure it would get to her? I would think you would be more irritated with Hermione going with Neville."

"Oh, No, Neville, we know he's not a threat. Krum was a threat, and still is. Can you believe she told me about his most recent letter? I mean, he's the enemy. He's likely working for you-know-who as we speak!"

Harry tried to convince Ron that Krum wasn't the enemy and was actually a good guy, but it was pointless. Soon the rest of the team joined them and their thoughts were lost in practice. Harry flew harder than ever as he dove and came within inches of the grass before pulling out.

When the team re-entered the common room, Harry realized that Ron and Hermione weren't speaking, but for the first time in two years Hermione wasn't speaking to Harry either. He tried to talk with her and find out what the matter was, but she ignored him. The only person she spoke with was Ginny, who seemed friendly like always.

As they did homework, Ron and Harry strained to listen to Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

"Hermione, I'm touched that you would be mad at Harry for not asking me to the dance but I didn't really have my hopes up. I've seen how he looks at Cho; I knew he had some feelings for her. It's okay; I'm fine, I promise," Ginny said quietly.

"But Ginny, he looks at you the same way. The two of you are more of a match then Harry and Cho. We both know that. I mean, how can she be over Cedric so quickly. She was the thing he would miss most, you remember in the second task. How could she just be over him at the beginning of term?"

"Hermione, I don't really think he thinks of me that way. I mean, it would be great if he did; you know that is a dream come true to me, but the truth is he likes Cho more, at least enough to ask her to the dance. It's okay, I promise. Don't mess up your friendship with him over me. And would Ron and Harry please stop listening to my private conversation!!" Ginny said, starting with a whisper but ending in what sounded like a muffled shout. 

"Come on Ginny, we can talk in the girl Prefects room." With that they rose from their seats and went up the stairs not to be seen again that evening.

"Harry, you want to play a game of chess?"

"Sure," Harry said with a sigh replacing the book he had been pretending to read. The game lasted a long time, ending with Ron winning, which was no surprise to Harry.

"Harry, I decided for Christmas this year I need to get you a book on chess tactics," Ron said with a laugh, obviously having forgotten about the fight they were having with their female friends.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said suddenly not having been listening to his friend.

While in bed, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the situation with Ginny and Cho. _Ugh_, Harry thought turning over for the twelfth time that evening. He couldn't seem to get comfortable while thinking about both Cho and Ginny. 

He was back in the dreaded graveyard, Cedric at his side. "Wand's out you reckon?" Cedric asked. "No," Harry wanted to yell but all he did was nod.

"Kill the Spare," Harry heard a cold high voice say with a laugh. It was the same cold high voice that had plagued Harry's dreams for the past four years, the same voice that tortured him when he was near the Dementors. With a blinding flash of green light, Cedric was dead, but instead of the usual dream of being tied to the tombstone Harry watched as Cedric's echo left his body and stood next to Harry.

"You," It accused angrily, "This is all your fault! You're the reason I'm dead!"

"N-No," Harry tried to argue but his voice wouldn't work, he was forced to stand there and listen as Cedric's echo accused him.

"Yes, it is all your fault! And now, you are steeling my girlfriend! The thing I would miss the most! It hasn't even been a year and you are off snogging with her. You aren't even in the privacy of an empty classroom; the two of you are kissing, like THAT, in public. Right where we shared kisses and private moments! You have no respect for me, for my memory! You never deserved to be champion and you definitely don't deserve Cho," Cedric's echo boomed as it drew closer to Harry pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"But Cedric, you're dead. What is she supposed to do, be a spinster for the rest of her life," Harry tried to choke out. But the words only came as half a sound, not even comprehensible to the common ear. Then Harry's parent's appeared. They looked, disappointed. "Mum, Dad, you can't believe him," Harry tried to say, but it didn't work, he knew they believed Cedric. Then they turned their back on Harry; Cedric's echo was, laughing.

Harry woke up with a jump. He had been sweating and his clothes were drenched. Looking around to make sure no one could see him, Harry changed clothes deciding to go down into the common room and read for a while. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. No one else would be up for several hours, especially since today was Saturday.

When he entered the common room Harry was surprised to see two figures sitting on one of the couches. It appeared that one was comforting the other. Harry, not wanting to interrupt stood still trying to figure out who it was. It wasn't until one of them spoke that he realized who was siting on the couches in front of him, "Ginny, it's okay. Boys are, well, they are stupid. You know that. I mean look at Ron, I try to give him hints but he is completely oblivious. I'm sure Harry is the same way. I mean what I said about him liking you."

"B-but, Hermione, he asked Cho to the ball."

"I know, I don't know why he did but what ever it is that they think they have it is nothing compared to the connection that you and Harry share."

Not wanting to hear any more Harry turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. Once he changed back into fresh pajama's he crawled into bed and tried to get back to sleep. Every time he did get back to sleep he would have another dream about Cedric accusing him of stealing Cho. It was too much to bear and he quickly gave up trying to sleep and resigned himself to lying in the bed and thinking about the conversation he had heard between Hermione and Ginny.

When Ron finally woke up, Harry got out of bed and the two changed, going down to breakfast. 

The whole time they ate, Harry scanned the crowd of students at the Ravenclaw table for Cho. He had to talk to her. They had been 'a couple' for two weeks and the memories of Cedric were getting worse. Last night's dream was the worst Harry had experienced and he couldn't take any more of the torture. The ball was in two weeks and if the dream was any indicator, he was in for more nightmares until he spoke with Cho. 

Finally she walked in.

"I'll meet back up with you in the common room," Harry told Ron who was in the middle of explaining why he was going to ask Padma to the ball. Ron just looked at Harry confused then went back to eating his breakfast.

"Cho, can I talk to you?" Harry asked once he was close to the group of girls containing his girlfriend.

"Sure," She said turning and giving him a quick peck on the lips. All of her friends erupted in giggles as Harry led her out onto the grounds. 

"Look, Cho, I really like you but I don't think we should be together, you know, a couple," Harry began once they were alone on the grounds. 

Cho looked devastated, causing Harry's heart to ache but he knew he had to do it. He couldn't handle another dream with his parents looking that disappointed in him. "Cho, don't take this the wrong way, its, it's just that I've been having these nightmares, with, with Cedric in them. His echo accuses me of killing him and stealing you. He says it was all part of my plan to get you. It sound's silly now that I explain it, but when I'm having these dreams they are torture. My parent's come back in them, they look so, disappointed in me. It is clear they believe Cedric."

"So you're breaking up with me because of a dream?" She asked batting back tears.

"No, it's not just the dream, it's a lot of things, and every time we kiss I see Cedric's face. Cho, I didn't kill him but I feel responsible. Ginny keeps telling me that it's not my fault but I told him to take the cup with me."

"I know," She interrupted, "Professor Dumbledore and The Diggorys told me. You don't have to relive it, and Ginny's right. It's not your fault."

"But I can't just say it and feel okay. I still feel responsible to a good extent. You have to understand. It's not you, last year I would have died for this, for you to kiss me like that. It would have been a dream come true."

"No pun intended," She added forcing a laugh, between silent tears. "Harry, I understand. Cedric has been haunting my thoughts, and dreams for the past six months, since that night."

"Do you want to hear me explain what happened," Harry offered, "It might help you with closure, at least that's what Hermione has told me."

"Harry, you don't have to relive it. I mean, it can't be comfortable for you."

"No, you deserve to know. Let's walk and I'll explain it. I'll even answer any questions you have," He said, and with that they began walking and Harry relived every moment of that fateful night, beginning with entering the maze. Right before Harry got to the part where Cedric was killed he put a comforting arm around Cho, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder. She allowed him and Harry realized they both had lost in the situation. It was just another bond created by Lord Voldemort's evil destruction of innocent life. Cho stopped walking when Harry explained the way Cedric died "So he didn't suffer, he wasn't tortured in any way?" She asked.

"No," Harry said continuing with what happened. Cho seemed more comforted by the knowledge that Cedric wasn't in pain than by anything else Harry could do or say for her. It was close to noon when they were finally finished having stopped and taken a seat by the lake. They didn't just relive what Harry had been through. They had discussed the evilness that was known as Lord Voldemort, and ways to fight against him. Cho didn't blame Harry at all, in fact, she seemed okay with their break up, so much so Harry almost forgot that they had ever been a couple. They were actually closer as friends now than they had been that morning. Cho even admitted that she too had had nightmares about Cedric. He said she was a traitor for dating the other Hogwarts champion.

Once her eyes were back to normal, and no longer showed signs of the tears they had shed, Harry and Cho went back into the great hall for lunch. "Thank you Harry," She said giving him one last hug before going back to the table.

"Oh, wait, what are we going to do about the ball, I mean, do you still want to go, as friends."

"Oh, I had completely forgotten. Er… well, I think there is some one else you should ask, judging by the way her eyes light up when you enter the room."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ginny Weasley, Harry, just look at her," Cho said. He turned around and looked at her. She had definitely perked up and was looking at him. They both quickly turned away, their cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Er… do you really think so?"

"Harry, I can tell that you care for her too. It's always been there. Just listen to yourself talk about her."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I think I can find a date. Go and ask her before she has a date and we are stuck going together making miserable dates because both of us are thinking about Cedric," Cho said turning Harry around toward his own table and giving him a gentle shove in that direction. _Maybe she was right, _Harry thought walking over to where his friends were seated.

"What, no public displays of affection?" Hermione asked pointedly. There was a distinct edge in her voice.

"No, we aren't a couple. I don't think we ever really where, I mean we 'were' but it was more that she was trying to get over Cedric. It didn't work, she's still not over him," Harry said. Ginny tried but failed to conceal her glee over the situation and knowing the conversation he accidentally over heard she and Hermione would be talking again late tonight. 

__

Maybe Cho was right, Harry thought again. Hermione seemed pleased with this development.

"Don't jump up and cheer or anything," Ron said.

"Honestly Ron, you can't expect us to be heart broken. I don't have anything against Cho, but it is sort of soon after Cedric's death to be jumping into something with Harry," She said.

The rest of the day passed without any major events. Harry, Ginny and Ron had practice that afternoon from three until six.

"So, I did it," Ron said as he and Harry flew around warming up.

"You did what?" Harry asked giving his friend a quizzical look.

"I asked Padma. I really hope it pisses off Hermione. She is being really unbelievable about you and Cho."

"Er… she does have her reasons," Harry said thinking again of Hermione and Ginny's conversation that morning. He decided to tell Ron. Once he was finished Ron's jaw had dropped and he wore a face that was caught between being furious and delighted.

"I knew there was something going on between you and Ginny," He said with a grin.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I knew you liked her. Hermione might accuse us of being thick, but I knew back at the burrow that you had some sort of feelings for her. Harry, you do know that if you break her heart I'm going to have to kill you."

"Yeah I know," Harry said.

"What exactly did Hermione say about me again?"

Harry retold Ron all that he could remember from Hermione and Ginny's conversation even Hermione's comment about how thick Ron was.

"What does she mean by hints? I haven't seen any hints! If I had I might have actually asked her to the ball." 

"I don't know. They don't make any since," Harry said pointing to the girls on the team.

"Everyone, you need to get to bed," Hermione had explained clearing the common room of the remaining second years that were still playing exploding snaps late that night. 

"Okay Hermione, what's going on? Why are you not talking to me and Harry?" Ron asked as soon as the room was empty.

"You two need to listen to me. Harry, how could you become such close friends with Ginny when you know she likes you?"

"But, I thought she was over that," Harry lied. For all Hermione knew he hadn't heard their conversation that morning and he didn't want her to know that he had.

"How could you think that she was over you? For Merlin's sake Harry, she's been in love with you forever and I really thought you liked her like that. You know, as more than a friend? You two have done so much together lately even talking through the night the other night. But no, you go and ask Cho to the dance. Why?"

"Hermione, Cho and I, er… decided not to go to the dance together," Harry said feeling his face change colors. "She said I should ask some one else."

"Good. Ask Ginny, she and Collin made some sort of a pact that if they both didn't get dates by next Saturday night that they would go together. She still hopes there is a future for the two of you, I hope so too, I mean, the two of you are perfect for each other. We all know that."

"Hermione, why don't you leave Harry alone for a while? He's been through a lot. Just let him decide for himself," Ron interjected receiving a thankful look from Harry. "Now, why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Err… should I be here?" Harry asked feeling awkward. Was Hermione right about Ginny? Harry knew that Ginny still liked him, but did she hope there was a FUTURE for them. Harry didn't even know if there was a future if Voldemort wasn't stopped.

"Harry, stay. If she spoke so openly to you then she can easily do the same to me," Ron said not taking his eyes from Hermione's. They held their gaze for a few minutes until, 

"Umm… Okay, well, I just don't see why you are going to the ball with Padma, I mean, do you like her?" Hermione finally said.

"Well, not really, but I needed a date."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well, you already had a date."

"Yeah, by the time you mentioned it I did. You could have mentioned it earlier." 

Harry, feeling more awkward than ever quietly ran up the stairs and into the safety of his bedroom. This was definitely not a conversation he wanted to witness. He decided not to think about the ball, if possible, and to keep his mind on Quidditch for the time being.


	12. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling!!

A/N: So, the last one was really melodramatic, I know that, I warned you it would be, but it is where I wanted the plot to move. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Again, many thanks to Hillary for all of her help!!!

****

Chapter Twelve

Hogsmeade

"Come on Ron, it's Monday, we have classes to go to," Harry urged trying to get his friend out of bed.

"I'm up," Ron snapped.

"You don't have to get mad at me, Hermione would likely make you go down to the hospital wing for the day if you didn't come to class," Harry pleaded handing Ron a set of robes. Everyone else had gone down to breakfast leaving Harry and the slumbering Ron.

"Okay, sorry to snap, I'm just really tired."

"What time did the two of you get to bed last night?"

"Err… I don't know, late, that's all I know."

Ron got dressed performing the shaving charm Harry had taught him and they left the dormitory running to grab some breakfast before classes began. 

Ginny was sitting in the common room looking impatient. "Hermione, are you coming?" She yelled up the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitories.

"Good morning," Harry said with a grin.

"Hi," She said returning his grin. She moved over and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He took up her offer sitting down on the couch.

"What's with Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh, well it seems that she was up really late last night and she over slept. She should be down any minute," As she spoke Hermione came running down the stairs headed straight to the portrait hole. She stopped when she saw Ron who leaned in and gave her a hug whispering something in her ear.

"Now you're ready," Ginny said with a note of irritation in her voice. 

The group made it into the great hall in time to grab some breakfast. Harry wasn't very hungry and it seemed that Ron and Hermione weren't as well. As they ate no one really spoke but Hermione seemed to not be mad at either of them anymore. Quite the opposite actually, she was overly talkative with Ron even blushing slightly some times while they talked. They seemed to have again agreed not to talk about the night, reminding Harry of their interactions after the Yule ball last year.

Harry didn't have time to plan what he was going to say to Ginny or even when they would be able to speak. He was busy trying to attend classes and do his homework making one of many trips to the library trying to finish a Transfigurations essay that was due Thursday. It had to be three feet long. Harry groaned, closing another book that evening after practice. He and Ron had come to the library after finishing with Quidditch.

"Ugh! I only have four more inches to complete, " Harry groaned. 

"Lucky! I still have six," Ron replied.

"Do you want to call it quits for the night?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

With that the two friends returned to Gryffindor tower. They found Hermione and Ginny sitting at their usual table working on Ancient Runes. 

"Oy, Harry, the two of them never stop working," Ron said grinning as he walked over to Hermione and began reading her work over her shoulder. 

She nudged Ron in the arm, "Don't do that, it's not like you can understand what it says. It's in Germanic Runes," 

Ginny grinned rolling her eyes. 

"I'm done for the night," Hermione announced closing her books over the parchment she was working on. "Ron do you want to play Exploding snaps?"

"Sure," Ron said grabbing a deck of cards out of his bag, which he had laid on the table. They soon were deep in conversation while they played the game.

"So, err…" Harry began.

"Harry, I know what Hermione told you," Ginny said interrupting Harry's hesitation.

"You do," Harry said trying to decide if it was a relief or a burden. "Err…"

"I want you to know, I didn't tell her to talk to you. I didn't even want her to be mad at you. But you know Hermione, she's determined and stubborn. She and Ron are perfect for each other."

Harry was washed with a wave of relief. "So, Er…"

"I want you to know that I'm happy you and Cho are going to the ball together. I know you really liked her and…"

"Actually, we aren't going to the ball together. We broke up Saturday. I was having nightmares about Cedric, they were worse than the usual ones. He actually accused me of killing him to get Cho. They were horrible."

"Harry, I'm sorry," She said. Looking into Ginny's eyes Harry could tell she was sincere. 

"It's okay. I'm fine with it. It was nice not to have the nightmare last night," He said laughing slightly. 

Ginny smiled up at him, looking concerned. 

"Er… speaking of the ball, do you have a date?" Harry couldn't stop himself. The words just spilled out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. 

Ginny tuned a dark shade of red, "No, not yet. I told Colin if he didn't have a date by this weekend I would go with him."

"Er… do you want to go with me? I mean neither of us have dates, so we might as well go together," he said turning a nice shade of red. 

Ginny was caught completely off guard. It took her a minute to regain her ability to speak. "Y-yes, I would love to go with you," she finally stammered. 

"So, er… you want to play chess?"

"Sure," she said, obviously feeling relieved by the change of conversation topic.

The game lasted for quite a while considering the two were evenly matched at talent and ability. _It pays off playing against Ron so much,_ Harry thought as Ginny won only by about three moves.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said moving in and giving him another hug. Harry couldn't help but think that she might enjoy it as much as he did. 

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said breathing in the sent of her hair while in the tight embrace. It was distinctly familiar, like something he had smelled years ago. It was a soft floral sent. They finally pulled apart and moved to their respective dormitories.

Ron and Hermione didn't go to bed until late, not allowing Harry the opportunity to question Ron in the change of attitude from Hermione, or even tell Ron about his new Ball date.

Friday finally came, after rising that morning the day seemed to last for months. It dragged on as everyone went to classes, eager for the weekend to come. The last class on Friday was Potions. By some twist of fate the Gryffindors always wound up in Potions last on Friday with the Slytherins. Snape was in an unusually foul mood. It wasn't unusual for him to be in a foul mood, but he was even snapping at the Slytherins, with the exception of Malfoy.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, everyone ran to get out. The trio was a group of some of the first students to get out. They knew not to be left in there when Snape was in such a bad mood.

"Snape is a nightmare! How can he keep his job when he is so horrid?" Ron complained.

"Clearly Dumbledore trust's him. He does have some good qualities. Remember, he was trusted by Professor Lupin to make the Wolfsbane potion. He is a really talented potions master. Just because he is a nightmare of a person doesn't change that fact," Hermione answered with a rare criticism of one of her teachers.

As they ate Harry realized how much he was looking at Ginny; Hermione's words floating into his brain. Where they perfect for each other? Shaking the thought out of his head Harry took another bite of mashed potatoes. 

Late that night, in the common room, Harry was able to talk to Ron for the first time since Wednesday night. Everyone else had gone up to bed. "Ron, do you agree with what Hermione said the other day, about me and Ginny belonging together?" Harry asked.

"Err… I don't know Harry, she's my baby sister and you're my best friend. In all honesty it is a strange situation. I know the two of you are interested in each other. Why?"

"No reason really, the words just keep popping back into my head. Now, what exactly is going on between you and Hermione?"

"Er… well… we confronted our feelings for each other," Ron said turning a deep shade of maroon, "We are going to eat lunch together tomorrow at the Three Broom Sticks," He explained avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Oh, it's about time! What are you going to do about the ball?"

"Er… that's one of the things we are going to talk about. I'm not really sure. We mentioned setting up Neville with Padma, neither would be really happy but I don't want to go with Padma and have to watch Hermione with Neville, even though he isn't a threat, it wouldn't be fun for either of us. Speaking of the ball, what are you doing?"

"Er…" It was Harry's turn to turn a deep shade of red, how was he going to tell Ron about his new date, he decided just to open his mouth and say it, "I'm going with Ginny, as friends, just as friends. Neither of us had dates, so we decided to go together," Harry said watching his friends face wearily. Ron didn't look upset, quite the opposite actually, he looked happy.

"I'm glad, we can at least sit together at the Ball and Colin won't be driving me mad! Just no public snogging okay?" Ron said grinning. 

"It's a deal, as long as you and Hermione keep your hands and any other body parts to yourselves."

"Okay, that's a deal."

Their conversation lightened from there and they soon were up in the dormitory sleeping, Harry having dreams about Ginny and the coming Ball. He hadn't even thought to ask Ron what He and Ginny were supposed to do while Ron and Hermione were having there lunch.

Harry and Ron actually slept until 9:00 for the first time all year. Of all days to sleep in they had to choose the first Hogsmeade weekend? They threw on clothes and ran downstairs. Hermione and Ginny were playing a game of chess clearly having already eaten and dressed for the day.

"Did you two sleep well?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Err… yeah, have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"We'll see you in a little while after we eat," Ron said leading the way out the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron joined the twins at breakfast laughing as they ate. Everyone was excited about being able to get away from the castle.

"So what do the two of you plan to do while in Hogsmeade," Fred asked.

"Er, I don't know," Ron tried to say avoiding his brothers' eyes.

"Some one told me that you and Hermione were going out to eat," Fred said cocking his eyebrow at Ron. Harry had to suppress a laugh as Ron almost choked on his slice of bacon.

"Who told you that?"

"You just did," Fred said with a wicked grin.

"Oh Fred, leave our little Roniekins alone. He and his _girlfriend_ can do what ever they want to do. Ron, just promise me, no public snogging," George said.

Ron blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, trying not to laugh at the idea.

"But George, Ron isn't going to the ball with Hermione. Ron's going to the ball with Padma! How are your managing two girls at once?" Fred quipped; they weren't going to let Ron have a peaceful breakfast.

"He's just growing up so quickly," George added pretending to wipe away a tear. The rest of breakfast was filled with the twins giving Ron a hard time. They were even joined by Lee Jordan, who seemed to be another unofficial member of the Weasley clan.

Ron and Harry quickly finished breakfast and returned to Gryffindor tower, trying to escape the twins tormenting. Harry changed into a nice new set of school robes. Ron was pacing their dormitory looking very nervous. It was almost noon by the time they left the room joining the rest of their friends in the common room. 

"Wow, Harry you look really nice," Ginny commented slightly blushing. 

"Err… thanks," He said with a grin.

She leaned close to Harry so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear, not like they were listening, they were talking animatedly to one another. "WE wanted to leave Hermione and Ron alone for a while. I think something might happen between the two of them, FINALLY!!!"

"It's about time," Harry agreed with a wicked grin. He quickly realized how close he and Ginny were standing to one another. He really liked the proximity of Ginny's body to his own, and didn't want it to change but Ginny quickly pulled away looking to Ron and Hermione.

"So what are the two of you doing while we eat?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny with a grin.

"Oh, we'll find something to do," She answered.

"Hermione, we really should get going," Ron said taking her hand in his. They said goodbye and soon disappeared through the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny weren't long in following Hermione and Ron's foot steps out into the village of Hogsmeade. Colin, who luckily had calmed down over the past four years, joined them. Harry laughed watching Colin restrain from asking Harry question after question. While they were down on the main street of Hogsmeade talking, Harry heard his name. Turning around he saw Cho and her group of Ravenclaw friends. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. It had been a week since they had 'broken up' and people were still asking them if they were a couple. 

"Cho, this is Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey," Harry said introducing Cho to the friends he was walking with.

"Colin, weren't you one of the students petrified a few years ago," Cho said clearly not knowing Ginny's involvement in the incident.

"Err… yeah. You're an amazing Quidditch player," he stammered. Harry laughed to see that Colin was clearly taken by the Asian beauty, not really able to blame him. _Did I act like that last year,_ He asked himself.

"Thanks," Cho said blushing slightly.

"Cho, do you want to join us?" Colin asked.

"Okay," She said waving goodbye to her friends. "Where are you headed?"

"Zonko's. Then we were going to go to Honeydukes before going back to school," Colin answered. He and Cho were soon engulfed in an animated conversation about Muggle things, such as cameras. Colin was explaining everything from cameras to electricity to Cho who seemed genuinely interested.

"Harry, Harry look," Colin exclaimed pointing to the display of Harry Potters in the window, this exclamation reminded Harry of the old Colin, the one who took at least one hundred pictures at every Quidditch game.

"Yeah Colin, I know. They are really cool candies," Harry answered.

The group finally left Zonko's with their pockets full of jokes. They then went to Honeydukes where Harry was glad to stock up on sugar quills. He also bought three types of fudge. When they left they had a much smaller amount of money in their pockets. As they walked back up to the castle Harry and Ginny shared some fudge, being completely ignored by their companions.

"I wonder when Hermione and Ron will show up in the tower," Ginny said as they made their way back to the entrance hall.

"I have NO idea," Harry said with a grin. "Do you think Neville saw them holding hands?"

"I don't think so, I don't think he went down to Hogsmeade today. He was muttering something about loosing the permission slip."

"That's not a surprise."

Harry and Ginny left Colin and Cho talking in the entrance hall and made their way up to the common room, passing Neville who was on his way to the library to finish an essay for Professor Bins.

"Poor Neville is going to be heartbroken. Even though Hermione insisted that they were going as just friends I heard him bragging about it to some second years in the common room the other day," Ginny said, claiming their usual couch in front of the fire. Harry joined her watching the flames for a moment before replying.

"What about Padma? She is going to hex Hermione on the spot. Or Parvati would hex her in her sleep."

"But Hermione can handle it. She is the most cleaver witch at the school."

Just then Colin, who was running into the common room from the portrait hole, interrupted their conversation.

"Harry, Ginny, you are never going to believe this! I'm going to the ball with Cho! I just asked her and she said yes," He squealed.

"Congratulations," Harry and Ginny chimed in looking at the thrilled Colin. He turned around and hurried over to Denis to tell him all of the details.

"So, you and Cho break up and she winds up going to the ball with my back up date," Ginny said with a slight giggle. 

Harry had to laugh with her; it was an odd situation. "So, when do you think Hermione and Ron will be back?"

"I think only Merlin knows when those two will get back."

The two passed the remaining hours until dinner by talking and even playing another game of Chess. They really were evenly matched. It was great being able to hang out with Ginny and being free to look at her with out feeling guilty about Cho. When it was time for dinner Ron and Hermione had not shown up back in the common room. Ginny and Harry made their way down to the great hall, laughing about the twins and their antics. When they reached the entrance hall they met Hermione and Ron, holding hands discreetly.

"There you two are," Harry said not able to resist teasing.

"Wow, Harry, Pay up," Ginny said grinning at her brother.

"My money is up in my dormitory," Harry replied.

"What's this about money?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we had a bet going about what time the two of you were going to come back. Harry here said it wouldn't be until after dinner, but I said it would be before, not long before, but before."

Hermione gave an aggravated 'tut' to show her disapproval about the bet, but didn't really argue.

The group made their way into the great hall and enjoyed a filling dinner. They spoke about each other's experiences in Hogsmeade and Hermione found it amusing that Colin was 'taken' with Cho. Harry even saw Cho sit down and waved to her with a grin. She returned his smile and wave. 

The evening passed quickly in the common room. "Harry, can we talk to you?" Fred asked.

"Sure," He responded moving to where Fred and George were standing talking quietly.

"We have a new invention. We wanted you to try it first." George explained.

"Err… that's nice guys but I really don't want to be the first to try something new. I remember the ton-tong toffees and the canary creams only too well. Why not get someone else to try it?"

"Okay. Hey, Katie do you want to try a new invention?" Fred yelled over to his fellow Quidditch team member.

"Sure!" she said, clearly in a good mood. George handed her a yellow candy in the shape of wings, which she quickly popped into her mouth and began to chew.

"Wow, this taste really good!" She said. As Katie spoke she lifted up into the air. "Ahhh… I'm flying!"

"Yeah! That's what it's supposed to do. Watch…" With that Fred spun Katie around in the air. She began to flip in the air, laughing uncontrollably.

"This is great!!!" she said in between laughs. Soon everyone in the hall was pushing towards Fred and George wanting to buy some of the new candies. "What are these called?" Katie finally asked having controlled her laughing.

"Wicked Wingers!" one of the twins replied. Harry couldn't see which one it was because of the huge crowd surrounding them buying candy. Fred made his way over to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione with a bag of Wicked Wingers. "Here, these are for you," he explained presenting them with the product. They all grabbed one and ate them quickly.

"Thanks," Ginny exclaimed as she rose into the air. Soon the common room was filled with flying students, all grinning from ear to ear. _This really was great_, Harry thought as he flipped over in the air. The effects of the candy lasted five minutes and left the eater with a grin on their face.


	13. An Unannounced Class

****

Disclaimor: I don't own any of these characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling!

A/N: This is likely the most adult of the story so far! 

A/N 2: I would like the thank Hillary for her help yet again!! YOU'RE GREAT!!!

Chapter Thirteen

An Unannounced Class

Finally everyone cleared out of the common room allowing Harry and Ginny to interrogate Ron and Hermione about their relationship.

"So, spill it," Ginny demanded.

"Err… what do you want to know," Ron asked obviously trying to avoid telling his sister about his relationship with Hermione.

"You know what I mean Ron, what's going on between the two of you?"

"Well, we are…"

"A couple," Hermione explained finishing Ron's sentence. The turned a brilliant shade of red, which oddly enough matched.

"So, have you told Neville or Padma yet," Ginny asked while Harry was trying to comprehend the news he was just given.

"Err… no, so don't mention it around them okay," Hermione pleaded.

"When are you expecting to tell them," Harry asked overcoming his shock.

"Err… We were just going to tell them at the same time tomorrow morning, after breakfast," Ron answered.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to bed, Ginny are you coming?"

"Yeah, Goodnight Ron, Harry."

"Goodnight," The guys chorused as the girls retreated to their dormitories.

Harry and Ron soon did the same saying it was time to go to bed. "So, what exactly did you and Hermione Do," Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Err… Harry, do I really need to tell you?"

"Well, you two are my best friends, I deserve to know exactly how far the two of you have gotten."

Ron turned red as he responded, "WE haven't DONE anything. Okay?"

"Really? I thought you would have at least kissed her."

"I'm not as forward as you are!"

"Sure you're not!"

They soon reached their destinations and went to bed. It wasn't long until Harry was in a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry slept in until ten. This was only the second day this year that he had been able to sleep. He and Ron both rose feeling well rested. They ran into Ginny on their way down the stairs.

"Good morning," She said sleepily.

"Late night," Harry asked noting her fatigue.

"Err… yes, Hermione and I talked for a long time."

Harry didn't have time to press the subject because as they spoke Hermine came down the stairs, grinning sleepily. They all made their way down to the great hall to eat Breakfast. Ron and Hermione avoided holding hands even though it was clear to Harry that Ron wanted to with all his heart. Hermione even looked like she was enjoying the company as they ate breakfast. When they were done Hermione and Ron said they would meet Harry and Ginny back in the common room soon, before turning to find their respective Ball dates.

When Ron and Hermione finally entered the common room Ginny asked, "So, did the two of you tell everyone?"

"Err…" Ron began.

"Yes, we did," Hermione said. "Neville seemed hurt at first but he said he was happy for me. Ron and I set Neville up with Padma. Then they still have dates. Padma didn't look too happy but I really don't care."

All the following week the only thing anyone talked about was the ball. Rumors were getting more numerous as everyone tried to figure out how Dumbledore would top his musical guest's of the previous year. Harry didn't really care about all of these details. He was happy that he was going with Ginny. She seemed equally pleased about going with him.

The day of the ball finally came and the tension was tangible. Parvati wasn't talking with Hermione, Harry, Ron or Ginny but they weren't really upset with it. Hermione entered the common room carrying a notice and posted it on the wall. Everyone gathered around curious as to what it said.

"Hermione what's this about a meeting after lunch," Harry asked having read the notice. The notice said all Fifth year boys were required to attend a meeting in Professor Flitwick's classroom. The Fifth year girls had to meet in Professor McGonagalls room. The meetings would begin after lunch.

"Err… I'm not sure but all prefects had to post it and announce it to every one. I ran into the other fifth years when I was coming up here. You were the last one I needed to tell."

"Fred, our little Ron and Harry are just growing up," George exclaimed after reading the notice.

"What? What do you two know about this meeting," Ron asked.

"Well, it's the Sex talk," Fred said with an all knowing look in his eyes. This caused the entire group to turn Red.

"I was surprised you didn't get it last year before the ball, but I guess you weren't mature enough to participate in it."

"You're not joking," Ginny said after examining her brothers.

"Now Ginny, why do you think we would be joking about something like this?"

"We don't joke ALL of the time," George added. "Hermione, be sure to share all of the details with Ginny because we don't want Harry doing anything to our baby sister."

"Well, it is always the quiet ones you need to watch out for. We've seen some of the muggle magazines and know the kind of things they watch! They are a horny bunch, muggle boys are," Fred explained.

Ginny and Hermione were a brilliant shade of red.

"Not that we are saying Harry is but you never know. We don't know what that Dudley has been showing him," George added.

"Harry be sure to take notes during the meeting so that you DON'T touch our baby sister!! You're one of the best guys we know but don't even think about touching our baby sister," George said.

"George, Leave Harry alone," Ginny said hitting her brother in the arm.

The group passed the next few hours by playing games and talking. Alicia called Harry over to where she was sitting to go over some new Quidditch diagrams that Wood had sent her. In typical Oliver Wood fashion they were complicated and hard to decipher. Soon they were making their way down to lunch everyone dreading the 'meeting' they would soon be attending.

"Do you guys know what this meeting is about," Neville asked when they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table. 

"Err… yeah, according to the twins it is a sex education class. They claim it is because of the ball tonight." Ron said trying not to turn red. As red as he was turning despite himself Neville was turning white. He looked like a ghost.

"Yo-yo-you're serious? We have a SEX education class. Can they really force us to attend?"

"Err… yeah I think they can."

All of the Fifth years seemed to take as long as possible to eat but it didn't help. Time seemed to speed up as they were soon forced to leave for the Charms classroom, saying good bye to Hermione on the first floor landing. When they got to the room Harry and Ron found seats in the middle. Professor Flitwick was standing on his usual stack of books in the front of the room. A large cauldron was positioned over a fire next to him.

"Why is a cauldron in here," Dean asked taking the seat next to Harry.

"I don't know,"

"Do you think Snape will be here," Seamus asked. 

As if an answer to his question Snape strode in with his black robes billowing behind him. He looked as if he resented being there more than the students. Malfoy and the other Slytherin boys came in behind him forced to sit near the front. 

Once they were seated Professor Flitwick began, "Now that everyone is here we can begin. As some of you have heard from siblings this 'meeting' is about Sexual Education. Now we trust Hogwarts students are respectable enough not to do anything inappropriate, but we need to teach you the rules of this school. Since we have the ball this evening we decided to hold this class to prepare you for it. Professor Snape is here as my assistant. He will also be demonstrating a potion that is used for birth control. I expect none of you to use it until you are married and MUCH older but we have to teach you for when that day comes.

"Let's begin with the rules. As I'm sure you have realized all of you are maturing and are likely interested in Girls. That being said we expect you to behave like proper young men. You are allowed to 'date' young women but I don't want to find any of you 'necking' in empty classrooms. Now if any professor or prefect find you doing this they will begin deducting points from both your houses. Some may even give you detention."

"No girl is worth that," Dean whispered. Harry looked at Ron who wasn't going to comment. He seemed very interested in the rules of 'dating' at Hogwarts.

"Now, I hope all of you know how a young lady would become pregnant." With that, there was a distinct snicker from Seamus as he quietly pointed to Neville who looked thoroughly confused.

"If not you can speak with Professor Snape, or me after this meeting and we will be glad to explain it to you. For today's purpose we will assume you know what it is. I expect all of my fifth year students to not be participating in any of these actions. It is strictly against the rules of our school. You are liable to be expelled if any young lady's become pregnant. Now are there any questions?"

Justin Finch-Fletchly raised his hand looking nervous. "Yes, Mr. Finch-Fletchly,"

"Err… My Dad said that you could loose your powers if you, you know…"

"Ah, Mr. Finch-Fletchly you are referring to one of the oldest urban legends. Most parents are still telling their children this lie. We are required to tell you the truth. No, you can not loose your powers in any capacity from engaging in sexual intercourse but don't go getting any ideas," Professor Fitwick said with a stern look. "Any more questions?"

The class seemed content with the answers they were given and didn't dare ask another question. "Well, since you don't have any more questions I will turn the lecture over to Professor Snape." With a flick of his wand the desks were moved to the sides of the room and each student had a small cauldron siting over a fire in front of them.

"Now, as Professor Flitwick mention I'm going to teach you how to brew a birth control draught. Female birth control methods are not as reliable as their male counterparts, the females will be learning methods of birth control as well but you are required to learn the most preventative method recommended by mediwitches. The male is required to brew his own potion in order for it to work. You can not take anyone else's potion unless you want to be disfigured permanently. We have already prepared the ingrediants needed so pleas come and retrieve them from Professor Flitwicks desk and return to your cauldron's prepared to follow my instructions."

Over the course of the next hour the boys, following Snape's instructions, preparing the prevention potion. The only person who seemed to have problems was Neville whose potion was an orange instead of the putrid pink that it was supposed to be.

"I should have expected this much from you Longbottom. Fool! You should just stay away from girls all together, it will save you from any misfortunes," Snape snapped as he walked around the room examining everyone's potions.

"Ooh, Mr. Weasley seems to have done a perfect job," Professor Flitwick said looking at Harry and Ron's potions.

"Obviously he doesn't want to wind up like his parents with more children than money," Draco snarled from the back corner.

"Good point Draco," Snape added to his favorite student. 

"Weasel, planing on shagging that filthy mudblood any time soon? Tell me if it's true that Mudbloods are great in bed. Not that I would ever sleep with a mudblood but it would be nice to keep in mind. There might be a reason to keep them around for a while instead of killing them all off at once," Draco said quietly after walking over to where Ron and Harry were. It was all Harry could do to keep Ron and himself from decking Draco in front of Snape.

"Not here Ron, Snape is in the room, we would have detention for the rest of our lives if you do anything."

"Yeah, but he has to pay for saying those things about Hermione. The slimy prat! He will pay for everything he has ever said," Ron growled.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Flitwick began standing right in front of the agitated fifth years. "Would you please help Mr. Longbottom with his potion, he seems to be in a bit of trouble."

"Err… okay," Ron said. Ron spent the remainder of the class helping Neville with his potion. Neville was the last to finally have his potion corrected.

"Now everyone please put your potions in these vials, they have a chain attached so that you will be able to wear them at all times," Flitwick explained handing out the vials. "When everyone is through you can leave and begin preparing for the ball."

Harry and Ron couldn't move quickly enough to get out of the room, glad that it was done. "So, weasel, planning on trying out that potion of yours tonight. If the Gryffindor prefect dormitory is half as nice as the Slytherin one you should die of shock. It will likely be the nicest room you have ever been in. I have heard that muggle's and muggle borns shag better than anyone. They supposedly know how to give a wizard true pleasure, but I don't know, Potter, your little girlfriend likely knows a thing or two about pleasure. She will likely do what ever you want to get near the 'famous Harry Potter,' likely shag your brains out if you even mention it." 

Draco had some how been able to find Harry in Ron in the huge crowd and had continued his insults as they walled to the stairs that would lead to Gryffindor tower. Something just snapped inside Harry's head, he didn't reach for his wand, he didn't need it. He would be able to render Draco unconscious if not dead with pure physical force. Harry and Ron turned on Draco. 

The vial containing birth control potion around Draco's neck burst, spraying Draco with disgusting liquid. Harry moved to punch Draco as hard as he could while Ron reached for his wand screaming a curse that Harry was not familiar with.

Before Harry was able to accomplish his goal he felt someone reaching around him. "Harry, Ron, calm down." 

The voice was familiar. This distracted Harry from his target long enough to realize who had stopped him. It was Remus Lupin. Ron seemed to have realized who it was too and had stopped clearly proud of the minimum damage he had caused Draco. Draco had huge boils bursting all over his body. As the boils grew they would burst spraying his clothing with green puss.

"You three need to come with me," Professor Lupin said, "Everyone go on back to your respective common rooms, there is nothing to see here," lowering his voice he added in Harry and Ron's ears, "except some repulsive green puss."

"Mr. Malfoy would you please go to the hospital wing," Lupin finally said when the group of bystanders had left them by themselves. "I hope you do not need assistance finding your way." 

Malfoy's skin was green from puss but the boyles didn't stop coming. They continued to puff up and then burst. He quickly made his way down the corridor that led to the hospital wing. Harry distinctly heard Malfoy muttering about werewolves. 

"Now if you two would follow me into this empty room."

"What are you doing here," Harry asked once they were in the room. "It's so great to see you, how is Sirius? Is he safe? Is he here?"

"It's good to see you too, Professor Dumbledore invited me to the ball, yes, Sirius is here, as Snuffles of course I was actually coming to get the two of you to go see him when I stopped you two from killing Draco. Not that I would have minded too much to see him get some payback for the comments that he was making but it wasn't the right time or place for you two to get into so much trouble for an ass like Malfoy."

This was the first time Harry had heard his former professor speak ill of a student, but Harry had to remind himself that Lupin was no longer a professor, he was just Harry's God-fathers best friend and a close friend of his fathers. 

"Err… Professor, you're not going to punish us are you," Ron asked speaking what was finally going through Harry's mind.

"Call me Remus please, I am no longer your professor. And since I am no longer your professor I am not going to punish you. Now, would the two of you like to go see my favorite dog?"

"Yeah," was all Harry had to say. He soon found himself following Remus up the familiar gargoyle stairs leading to the headmaster's office. As soon as they stepped into the room Sirius transformed out of his dog form and into the form of Harry's godfather.

"It's nice to see you," He said with a grin.

"How have you been," Harry asked giving his godfather a tight hug.

"I've been good, Dumbledore has the two of us quite busy. Ron, it's nice to see you two."

"Hi Sirius," Ron said taking a seat indicated by Professor Dumbledore.

"Where is Hermione? And Harry, I want you to introduce me to Ginny. Especially after how close you two seemed back at the Burrow."

"Err… do you want us to go get them?"

"No, not now I can see them after the ball. We will be here for the next few days. I was hoping to get to watch the two of you play quidditch at least at practice. How was your special class?"

"Err… okay I guess," Harry said the memories of his fight with Malfoy rushing back into his brain. He wanted to tell Sirius everything but not in front of Dumbldore, running the risk of being punished.

"Why don't Remus and I go check on the decorations for the ball and leave the three of you alone to catch up," Dumbledore suggested. This was not the first time Harry thought the headmaster could read minds but he was relieved. Once Remus and Dumbledore had left the room Harry and Ron launched into an explanation of Malfoy's comments and their reactions.

Sirius laughed, "Harry, as your godfather your mum would have wanted me to be upset but your dad would agree with me in saying good job mate. Did you hurt him?"

"No, not really because Remus stopped us."

"But he's in the hospital wing right now because he sprouted huge boils that popped squirting him with green puss," Ron added with a wicked grin. The group sat talking for a while until Sirius looked at his wristwatch, "Oy, you two better go and get dressed, it's almost time for the ball and we don't want you two to be late for your big dates!"

"Alright Sirius, are you coming as snuffles," Harry inquired wanting to at least point out Sirius as Snuffles to Ginny. When he began thinking about Ginny, Harry felt his heartbeat speed up. 

"I think so, Remus is going to be there so I might go as his pet whom he can't stand to leave anywhere."

"It's great to see you," Ron said standing to leave. Harry and Sirius exchanged a tight hug before the two made their way out of Dumbledore's office and into the familiar corridor's hurrying to get up to their dormitories and get dressed for the ball. All of the younger students were in the common room playing games or doing homework.

When they reached Dean, Seamus and an overly nervous Neville greeted them in the dormitory. "Ron, err… I really want to thank you for arranging my date with Padma. Err… I never thought I had a chance with some one as beautiful as her. I mean, at least Hermione is you know Hermione and I've known her for years but I'm really excited about tonight. I'm really glad the two of you are finally together," Neville stammered.

"Did you two enjoy our little class today," Seamus asked.

"Err… that was uncomfortable. What about you," Harry asked as he began to change into his new dress robes.

"Yeah, uncomfortable is the right word for it. So Harry, you going with Ginny," Dean asked adjusting his clothes in the mirror.

"Yeah," Harry said blushing. "Err… yeah. Just as Friends."

"I hope it's just as friends! I don't want you testing you birth control potion on my sister," Ron said his face completely serious.

"Ron, don't worry I don't plan on shagging your sister, no matter what Malfoy said!"

"Speaking of Malfoy, did either of you get into any trouble from the fight?"

"No, it's a secret between us and Remus."

"Remus?"

"Professor Lupin."

"Oh, so he didn't even yell at you or anything?"

"No, he actually seemed amused with Ron's curse."

"Yeah," Ron said grinning from ear to ear. He was brushing his hair and was wearing his new robes.

Dean, Seamus and Neville were ready before Harry and Ron, but they sat around talking. Harry looked in the mirror trying to get his hair to behave. It didn't want to. No matter what Harry did, he couldn't get it to lay flat. Giving up he took out his wand and quickly shaved his face. Harry turned to Ron who was digging around in his bag for something.

"What are you getting," Harry asked.

"Err… I was going to transfigure a rock into a rose to give to Hermione. If any of you want one I have about 15 of them," Ron suggested offering Harry and the other guys his bag of rocks. All of the boys in the dorm took the offered rocks and all retrieved their wands. With in seconds Harry was holding a silver rose that sparkled in the candlelight. He looked around and noticed that Ron was holding a deep red one, while Dean had a pale pink and Seamus had a white one. Neville was having trouble, like always.

"Err… do you think you could help me Ron, I can't seem to get this to work. I want everything to go perfect tonight so I would like to keep my eyebrows in tact."

"Sure, what colour do you want?"

"Err… Padma's robes are teal, so could you make it teal?"

With a wave of his wand the rock soon turned into a brilliant teal rose, which Ron handed Neville quickly. The boys having changed into their dress robes were soon downstairs waiting for their dates. Soon the girls joined them in the common room. Neville had quickly left to meet Padma in the entranced hall; Collin had gone with him to meet Cho.

When the girls came down the stairs Harry didn't notice anything else in the room. All he saw was Ginny smiling sheepishly as she made her way over to him. She was dressed in her emerald green dress robes; her red hair was pulled up and curled, gently cascading down behind her, with a few spare curls framing her face. Ginny slowly made her way over to where Harry was standing. It took him a long moment to realize she was standing right in front of him.

"Err… Here, this is for you," He stammered, blushing slightly, as he shoved the rose forwards.

"Oh, wow Harry, thank you," Ginny said stammering as she took the rose and gently placed it into her hair.

"You look amazing, those robes really look good on you."

"Thank you Harry, you look quite nice yourself," _Nice? Was that all she thought he looked like was nice_, Harry asked himself, self-consciously. He extended his arm to her, which she took quickly.

"Are you ready to go down to the ball," He asked.

"Yes," She said pausing, "Harry, you really do look nice. Thank you for asking me. All Collin could talk about this afternoon was Cho and how glad he was about getting the chance to take her to the dance. It means a lot to him. I'm glad we aren't stuck going with each other. He would have bored me to death."

"I must admit I think I have a better date than him," He said blushing even deeper. It was good that Ron and Hermione interrupted the embarrassing situation. 

"So are you two ready to go down to the great hall," Ron asked holding Hermione's hand. The two did make a nice couple Harry decided looking at his two best friends. Hermione had obviously spent hours on her hair again this year because it was uncharacteristically controlled and pulled up into a bun on the back of her head. She had two gentle curls coming down, one on either side of her face; she two had placed her rose in her hair.

The girls were soon talking and complementing each other on their hair while the guys were quietly walking beside them. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance hall and met up with their other classmates. When the door's to the Great Hall opened everyone swarmed in and found a table towards the front. The Great Hall, like always looked wonderful. Their were about five-hundred bats flying around in the 'sky' while there were another five-hundred or more pumpkins floating above the tables with candles flickering inside them. The sky was clear except the areas blocked by the bats. Harry could never get tired of seeing the majestic room that was the Great Hall.

Professor Lupin was seated at a table with Dumbledore and his trusty dog Snuffles.

"Oh! Professor Lupin is here," Ginny and Hermione breathed in unison, upon seeing their former professor.

"Yeah, that's where we were all afternoon," Ron explained.

"Harry, he brought snuffles, does that mean you got to visit with him with out me," Hermione inquired.

"Err… we wanted to get the two of you but he said we would all be able to talk later. He promised."

"Wait, he has Snuffles with him," Ginny asked having been following the conversation between the friends.

"Yes, he brought Snuffles. I want you to meet him after we eat." Harry explained waving to his former professor and his Godfather in animagus form. Soon Collin and Cho joined the quartet. The other two seats at their table remained empty. As the students seated themselves Harry watched as Malfoy entered with his date Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy's face had several scabs on it from the boils that were left by Ron's spell. He also appeared to have a black eye. Madam Pomfry was wonderful at repairing wounds and Harry wouldn't doubt that the black eye had been darker than it now appeared when Malfoy entered the hospital wing. 

Seamus with Lavander Brown were seated at the closest table along with Parvati and Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, and Neville and Padma. Another couple Harry soon identified as Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hanna Abbot joined them. 

When everyone was finally seated Professor Dumbledore demonstrated how to order, lifting his menu and clearly saying what he wanted. The food magically appeared on his plate. He was seated at a table with Professor McGonagall, Professor Figg, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Professor Sinastra, Professor Sprout, Remus, Snuffles and shockingly Professor Trelawney. This was only the second time Harry had ever seen her out side of her tower classroom.

Ginny gasped watching Hermione and Ron placing their orders. "I forget how talented the house elves are."

"Yeah, they are wonderful," Harry agreed and was keen to point out, "don't let Hermione hear you, she will take up the S.P.E.W. thing again."

They both began to laugh as Ginny replaced her menu and said, "Lamb chops." 

Her plate was filled with succulent lamb, with in seconds of her order. Harry couldn't stop starring at his date. She looked wonderful. He finally made himself place an order not really hungry for anything in particular. "Grilled Salmon," he finally said, setting his menu back on the table. The group ate as they talked to one another about everything avoiding the 'meetings' that they were forced to attend that afternoon.

Harry noticed that Ron was keen to avoid the topic all together. Hermione seemed to have told Ginny all of the details about her meeting and they seemed comfortable speaking about it.

After everyone had finished dinner his or her plates were cleared. Professor Dumbledore addressed everyone, "Now that everyone has finished dinner I would like all of the prefects and the head boy and girl to join me on the dance floor to begin the dancing." 

He then flicked his wand and the tables were all moved off the dance floor. As everyone stood his or her chairs soon moved and joined the corresponding tables around the room. Hermione and Ron moved onto the dance floor. Soon the floor was covered with prefects and their dates. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall began to dance to music magically projected into the room.

"This is the first time I think I've ever seen Ron dance," Ginny noted watching her brother and Hermione dance around the floor. Ron didn't appear nervous or anxious about dancing. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Yeah, is he actually enjoying himself?"

"I think so! This is SO strange!"

Not long after the prefects had begun to dance other couples took to the dance floor. Harry turned to Ginny, "So, Err… should we go dance?"

"I would love to, just promise me you won't step on my toes as much as Neville did last year."

"I can't make any guarantees but I'll try not to," Harry said laughing as they made their way onto the dance floor taking an open space near Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron's eyes didn't leave each other as Harry and Ginny began to dance near them. Harry was able to keep to his word and didn't step on Ginnys feet at all during that song, or even the ones that followed. They felt like they were floating on air as they danced around the dance floor.

Harry had to admit that last year was NOTHING compared to this year. He was actually enjoying himself on the dance floor, likely because no one was watching him but it was nice to be able to dance and talk with Ginny, to even stand so close to her. It was the closest they had been since that night at the burrow.

"What are you thinking about," Ginny asked as they slow danced around the room. "You look like you are in deep thought."

"Oh, I was actually thinking about how enjoyable tonight is. Especially compared to last year. Tonight is amazing. You really look beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny blushed at the complement. "Harry you also look really wonderful."

"Hey, do you two want to get something to drink, I don't know about you but we are getting thirsty," Ron said interrupting again.

"Sure," Ginny and Harry chorused. The group grabbed some butterbears from the table and made their way outside for a walk. The rose gardens where back complete with farie lights and fountains. The couples found a bench and sat down.

"The two of you seemed to enjoy your dance," Ginny said.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, you can say that. It really is a beautiful night," She commented looking at the sky, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is," Ron said starring at Hermione. "Let's take a walk," He suggested.

"Sure, do you two mind?" She asked looking at Ginny and Harry.

"No, you two go ahead. Just don't forget our 'meeting' today," Harry answered with a grin. Ron either didn't hear him or chose to ignore this comment because he and Hermione quickly disappeared around a corner leaving Harry and Ginny alone under the stars to talk. 

As Hermione and Ron disappeared Collin Crevy and Cho Chang appeared. Collin holding his camera, "Harry, Harry! Can I take a picture of you and Ginny?"

"Err… Okay," Harry answered relieved that it wasn't a picture with Collin.

"Okay, you two, stand up. Harry; put your arm around her waist, yeah, like that. Ginny, you look up into Harry's eyes. Harry look down at her. Take each other's out side hand. Good, that looks really good, this is going to be a great picture," He squealed in between directing the two's movements. 

Harry and Ginny smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. They stood there even a few seconds after Collin had taken the picture.

"Thanks, I'll give you a copy after I develop them," Collin squealed before he and Cho moved off to go and take other pictures. 

"You two have fun," Cho added over her shoulder as they rounded a corner. Ginny and Harry took their seats, both with cheeks that were redder than before.

"So, Err… Snuffles is here, am I going to get to meet him," Ginny began.

"Of course! I wanted to introduce you today but he wanted us to visit first and said he will be here for a few days so you will have plenty of time to meet him."

"I'm glad, I really want to meet your godfather, especially after hearing all of those stories about him from you, Ron and Hermione," Ginny began. "Harry, what are you starring at, do I have something in my teeth?"

"Err… no, you just look great. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just was blown away by how striking you look," He tried to recover.

They were both quite for a moment before Ginny began, "look, is that Hagrid and Madam Maxime over at that fountain?" 

Harry turned and looked where she was pointing. Sure enough it was the two half giants. They seemed to be enjoying the night in a similar way that Ron and Hermione were.

"Yeah, that's them. They seem to be enjoying themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron and Hermione were in a similar position," He pointed out watching Hagrid and Madam Maxime cuddle. It was one of those moments he didn't want to witness so Harry turned his attention back to his date. Ginny had a slight blush on her cheeks as she returned Harry's gaze. They sat for a long moment just looking into each other's eyes. The thought of kissing Ginny crossed Harry's mind more than once in that long moment. It actually seemed to be a permanent fixture in his brain. He was about to lean in for the kiss having given up his internal fight when it happened. 

He doubled over with pain, which seamed to be radiating from his forehead, and before Harry knew what happened he was on the ground. Ginny let out a horrified scream as Harry shuddered in agony.


	14. The Order of the Phoenix

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Here is yet another chapter. A fairly long one at that! I hope you enjoy it. I'm making up for not having posted in a long time by posting three in the same day! Again, much thanks to Hillary for her help!

Chapter Fourteen

The Order of the Phoenix

"Harry!! What's the matter? Is it your scar? Let's go see professor Dumbledore. Can you walk," Ginny asked her words dripping with concern. Harry barely opened his eyes. He had doubled over and some how wound up on the ground. 

"Yeah, can you help me up?"

"Of course," She said bending down to help Harry up. She was holding his hand when a tall shadow was cast over the couple.

"Harry," Hagrid yelled having heard Ginny's concerned scream. Hagrid was soon lifting Harry to his feet standing on one side of him. Ginny hadn't let go of Harry's hand as she had risen with him. She was on his other side helping him into the entrance hall.

"I will go get Dumblydore," Madam Maxime's voice drifted into Harry's head as he began to walk, with help, back to the school. Instead of going into the Great Hall, Hagrid steered Harry and Ginny towards the now familiar gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office. The pain in his scar was lessening as they made their way into the round room. After they sat down Harry was able to keep his eyes completely open.

"Harry, do you know what's happening to make your scar hurt," Ginny asked soothingly rubbing Harry's hand. It felt nice to have her so close by especially during these attacks. She always some how managed to sooth him.

"No."

"Is the pain getting any better?"

"Yeah, It's getting better." As soon as his last comment left his lips the door opened revealing a worried Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, What happened? Why did your scar start hurting," Sirius began rushing into the room before any one else could move.

"I'm okay, Sirius. My scar just started hurting for no reason. I don't know why because I was awake. It just started hurting. Professor, do you know why?"

"I hate to report that I have no idea why you are in pain. Professor Snape has given me all of the information he knows but Voldemort obviously doesn't trust him as much this time around. Sirius, please sit down. We are going to try to decide what to do about this situation." 

Everyone took the chairs that were empty when there was a knock at the door, causing Ginny to tighten the grip on Harry's hand. She was scared Harry quickly realized not blaming her. The world was becoming a much darker and scarier place over the course of the past six months.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said. Before he could finish, the door burst opened revealing a flushed Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on? Madam Maxime came and to find us. She said something about Harry's scar hurting. Harry, are you okay," Hermione burst asking all of the questions with out taking a single breath. _How does she doe that_, Harry wondered opening his mouth to answer, "Err… that's really all we know. My scar just began to hurt and we came straight here."

"But we have to know why it's hurting, don't any of you know?"

"Hermione, we are just as confused as you are, and I'm sure Harry is more confused than any of us," Remus said speaking up for the first time since this began.

"Professor Dumbledore, you don't think it means that You-Know-Who is near us, do you," Ron asked hesitatingly.

"Ron, just say Voldemort why don't you," Ginny said, an edge in her voice. Ron turned slightly pink but never stopped looking at Dumbledore imploringly.

"Ron, I really don't know what it means, I don't think it means that he is near us, at least not close enough to cause Harry that much pain. It was likely because Voldemort was feeling particularly murderous, or he was torturing some one."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. This time Dumbledore wasn't able to open his mouth to answer before the door swung open, this time revealing Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, something is happening in Hogsmeade! Madam Rosmirta just came up to the school screaming about dementors. We need your help now. They are making their way towards the school. I don't know how many there are or why they are coming towards us." 

Without another word the group leapt out of their seats and followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs towards the grounds. Sirius had transformed back into a dog and was quickly ahead of everyone. He was running down the lawn by the time that Harry and his friends where out of the entrance hall, wands in hand.

"Harry, you shouldn't be out here. Your scar just hurt you should be resting." Hermione began, but she was soon interrupted by Harry, "Hermione, I'm going to help. I'm one of the only students who knows how to conger a strong patronous. You, Ron and Ginny don't even know what to do, you are the ones who should be back at the castle."

"Actually Harry, I know how to conger one too," Ginny spoke up. Harry stopped in the middle of running and starred at Ginny. "Your not the only one who had bad memories when they were around Dementors you know. I begged Professor Lupin to teach me how to protect myself. Come on Harry we can talk about this later," Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm and running to catch up with Ron and Hermione. By the time they reached the front gates Sirius was out of site. Several towns' people were running towards the gates.

"Help us!! WE can't get away from them," An elderly wizard screamed as he ran towards the gate.

"Has anyone been killed or hurt," Dumbledore asked.

"No, they are all running away. It's so terribly cold," A plump witch with short curly blond hair answered.

"Albus, they're coming," Professor McGonagall shrieked pointing at a mass of dark hooded figures moving towards the gate and the group of wizards trying to get onto the school grounds. 

"Harry, can you do this," Lupin asked positioning himself on one side of Harry while Ginny was on the other side.

"Yes," was all Harry had to say.

"On three. One, Two, Three," Dumbledore instructed.

"Expecto patronum," They all screamed. 

Six glittering figures emerged from the wands. Harry watched as the familiar figure of Prongs came galloping out from Harry's wand. He didn't even notice the other figures, even Ginny's, which looked a lot like a 12 year old Harry. All Harry watched was Prongs pushing back the Dementors triumphantly. They were soon gliding back towards the other end of the village, being forced away by the glittering figures. The familiar figure of Sirius reappeared at the gates. Remus followed the dog to an abandoned area, soon returning with snuffles the trusty dog.

"There were over one hundred dementors in the village. Snuffles is going to check to make sure the area is clear of dementors. Albus, I'm going to notify the rest of the Order, I'll meet all of you in your office."

"Thank You Remus," Dumbledore said with a nod. Lupin turned and soon disappeared into the school. "Thank you Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for helping us with this situation. If you would please join me in returning to my office we have a lot to discuss. Minerva, please go and sooth all of the students. It might be good that they stay in the great hall tonight. They will all be safer. Station the prefects around the room at all of the doors. Then please join me in my office. We will be having a meeting of the order tonight."

Harry had to wonder what all this talk about 'the order' was. He was about to ask Dumbledore when Ginny grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go up to the school. They don't need us here."

"Okay. Come on Ron, Hermione, we are going on up to the castle."

The group walked in silence until they were far away from the teachers. "Harry, do you know what this talk about 'the order' is," Hermione asked.

"No, I was going to ask you if you had read about it in one of your books."

"Good thought Harry, our 'mione is a textbook with legs," Ron interjected, receiving a playful nudge from Hermione whose face had turned pink.

"Well, Have you," Ginny pressed.

"No. It sounds like a group of people, but I don't know what they do or who they are. We don't even know order of what. I guess Dumbledore will tell us in this meeting. Harry, your patronus was beautiful. I had forgotten how splendid it was. That's really advanced magic. You too Ginny, you are both really good at that," Hermione said as they climbed the stairs ending in the entrance hall. Harry could see Neville, Seamus, and Dean talking right inside the doors. He could also hear Professor McGonnagall's voice magically projected through out the hall. It looked like all of the younger students had gathered in a corner of the room. The Hall looked more full than usual likely because of all of the different colored robes, Harry thought as he walked past taking a quick glance into the room.

Hermione led the way up to Dumbledore's office. "Pumpkin pasties," She said as the approached the gargoyle. This was Harry's second time in the Headmaster's office in one day, he realized as they climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Remus Lupin opened it and hurried them in to empty seats.

Seconds after taking their seats Harry heard a pop, looking up he watched a figure appear in the fireplace. Harry recognized it, "Fleur, what are you doing here," Ginny asked with a slight gasp.

"Zey needed uz, so we came," Fleur explained after stepping out of the Fireplace. There was another pop and Bill appeared. They both looked slightly flushed and Harry could have sworn he had lipstick on his face, but a second latter Harry was absorbed by Bill's questions.

"Where is Albus," Bill asked looking around the room.

"He is on his way up. You two are the first to arrive. I have contacted everyone. Ah… that should be Arabella at the door now. Come in," Remus explained.

"Bill, Fleur, it is nice to see you two again," Mrs. Figg said after entering the room.

With in minutes the room was filled with witches and wizards, most of whom Harry did not know. The last to arrive were the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley had run to Ginny and Ron embracing them in a tight hug. Then she turned to Harry and Hermione, "Harry, Hermione are the two of you okay? Was anyone hurt?"

"Mum, let Harry and Hermione breathe. We are fine and no one was hurt, to our knowledge. Dad, what's the ministry saying about the dementors," Ginny said taking charge of the situation.

"I don't know what Fudge is going to say. We will find out tomorrow morning. I'm sure he will have an excuses of some sort," Mr. Weasley said frowning slightly. 

By the time Dumbledore, Sirius and Professor McGonagall entered the room there were over twenty wizards and witches in the room.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see you but disappointing to meet on such bad terms. Why don't I introduce everyone to our youngest members? Mundungus Fletcher, Robert and Elizabeth Abbot, Arabella Figg, Louis Murray, Rupert and Sally George, Roberta Vicari, Julia Smith, Peter and Renee Curtis, Kayla Longbottom, Gregory William, Peter Joshua, Mathew and Regina Bones, and you know the real Mad Eye Moody, Molly, Arthur, Charlie Bill, Fleur, Menervia, Remus, and Sirius.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. With this last statement about a million questions flashed through Harry's mind. The first of which was 'what is the Order of the Phoenix?' 

This puzzlement must have shown through his face because Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you all have many questions and I will answer them all in time but first we need to cover the business of the Death Eaters and the Dementors. Sirius tell everyone what you saw in Hogsmeade, then we will address Harry's scar hurting."

"Well, After the first mention of dementors we all went down to the gates to protect the school. I changed into my animagus form and was able to move through out the town. I found one person who had been kissed before anyone could stop the dementors. No one else was hurt. The owners of Honeydukes opened and gave away chocolate to everyone effected by the dementors. I counted over one hundred of them. It's hard to get an accurate count because they move around so much and are always in the shadows. We were able to turn back the dementors before they could kiss or hurt anyone else. Arthur what will the ministry do about these events?"

"Err… to tell you the truth I don't know. Fudge has been trying to cover everything up since Voldemort's return. I guess he will try to cover it up."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "Albus, what do you think was happening when Harry's scar began to hurt?"

"Well, I heard reports that the Dark mark was seen in Little Whinging. Arabella went to investigate. Please tell everyone what you found."

"Like Albus said It was seen in a strictly Muggle area. I quickly found where it was being projected from, Private Drive," With the mention of Private Drive Harry knew what was coming next. As much as he couldn't stand the Dursley's they were family and now they were in trouble, because they were related to him. 

"Number Four Private Drive was destroyed. The dark mark was everywhere. The residents, a Mr. Vernon and his wife Petunia Durlsey were killed, my guesses by the killing curse. Luckily their son, Dudley was away at school. I don't know how many of you know that these were Harry's only blood relatives. Harry, I'm sorry for your loss. "

Harry actually felt bad for Dudley, as irritating and infuriating, as he was it wasn't fair for anyone to loose their parents, especially to the dark lord. Dumbledore's voice jolted Harry out of his thoughts; "Hagrid, I need you and Madame Maxime to resume your mission from this summer. I know it didn't work then but you must try again. If Voldemort already has the dementors on his side we don't need him gaining the power of the giants as well."

Hagrid nodded, "When yeh want us ter start?"

"I think you can wait until next term. I will gather information on the where-abouts of the remaining Giants and arrange lodging for your journey. Not to mention the fact that we will be needing a replacement grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Professor, I'll take Hagrid's duties here at school. I can take off from dragon keeping for the term, while Hagrid is gone, and I can come teach for you. I know I won't do as great a job as Hagrid but I would like to help," Charlie Weasley spoke up, Mrs. Weasley swelling with pride at her son's suggestion.

"That is quite kind of you to offer Charlie, and please call me Albus, you are no longer one of my students. I will take you up on your offer. You will start at the end of this term and continue through next term, after the winter holidays."

"Does anyone else have any news to report," Dumbledore continued.

"No," most of them said, the others just shook their heads.

"Bill, Fleur, would you two stay and help me set up new defensive wards, to use as a warning, around Hogsmeade?"

"Of course," Bill and Fleur answered holding hands tightly.

"Well, if there is no other information to discuss, that is all I needed to talk with you about. I will contact you if I know anything else. Arthur and Fletcher are keeping me up to date in the ministry so I will contact you all with the news of what they do next. Our meeting is still planed for December." 

With that the meeting was adjourned and many of the witches and wizards left. Leaving Harry and his friends in the company of Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Professor McGonagall and Professor Figg.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Weasley gushed as soon as she could move over to Harry, giving him a tight hug. "It's just not fair that all of these things happen to you."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I tried to worn them but Dudley didn't listen to me, Professor what's going to happen to him?"

"He will be informed tomorrow by Arabella, I thought that a familiar face might be helpful. He will live with Margery Dursley, unless you have a better idea."

"No sir, err… what about me? I mean, Aunt Marge hates me and last time I saw her I err… blew her up like a balloon, so to say the least we don't get along. And since I'm not related to her by blood I don't really need to live with her do I?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he answered, "Ah, you have a good point Harry. Margery is not your blood relative, and I do remember the unfortunate incident two years ago. I don't know what we will do with you, but we have several months to decide, no need to worry about that detail right now."

"Albus, it is only right that Harry comes with me. I'm his godfather after all," Sirius spoke up.

"There is one unfortunate circumstance to that idea, you are still a wanted murder. What would we do if something happened to you? No, I don't think that will work, not right now at least. We will think about it for a while and discuss it over the course of the next several months."

"Oh, Albus, I wish you would let Harry come live with us. He is already a member of the family," Molly Weasley said.

"We can all discuss this over the winter break. I doubt many students will be staying after tonight's events. Now, I need to talk to our newest members." Dumbeldore said turning to face Harry and his closest friends. "I'm sure you have many questions for me and I will try to explain them to you. I will do the explanation first and if the rest of you don't mind I would like your help in performing the spell to complete their initiation."

"Of course Dumbledore, you can count on us," Arthur said with a nod. The rest muttered similar sentiments before Dumbledore continued. 

"I will begin by explaining what the Order of the Phoenix is. It is an ancient group of wizards and witches that would bond together to defeat dark wizards who threatened the rest of the word. It has been together for centuries, the earliest known mention of it is in the pyramids of Egypt, 1444 BC, if I'm not mistaken Bill. The group is comprised of the strongest and most talented good witches and wizards of the time. You four are the bravest, strongest and most talented witches and wizards in your years. It is only natural for you to be members of the order. We are forced to meet in secret to keep Voldemort unaware of our existence and to keep the Ministry from disturbing our plans. Voldemort believed he defeated all of the members during his first reign. Harry, your parents were two of my strongest members. That is one of the reasons he wanted to kill them. There are other reasons that we can discuss later but for now this is all you need to know.

"The spell that is performed for initiation is powerful and needs more than two of the strongest wizards to perform it properly. One of the important, unique qualities of this group is the fact that all of us are connected. Joining this group connects our power and knowledge allowing us access to ancient power and knowledge. That is why we use the strongest and most talented wizards for the group. When one of us dies, their power and knowledge is left in the spell allowing us to continue to fight dark forces. Harry, joining this group will again connect you with your parents."

Harry's heart swelled, like it always did when his parents were mentioned in a good way. He wanted to join, there was no question about it, and looking at his friends they were just as determined as he was. "Okay, let's do this."

"This spell will cause all of you to become exhausted, you will stay in the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey will leave all of you alone. No one else is there so it will be a quiet place for you to rest and regain your strength. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," They answered with a renowned since of resolution ringing in their voices.

"Now when I say your name, each of you will step forward extending your arm, wand in hand, and connect with our wands." 

As he spoke Dumbledore and the others formed a circle extending their wand arms, wands creating a point above everyone. A golden light began to glow from the wands when they connected.

"Committere en Phoenix, Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore began. Ron followed everyone's lead lifting his wand and connecting it with the others. The golden light swelled turning bright red before returning to a brilliant gold.

"Committere en Phoenix, Hermione Granger," The light briefly flashed blue before returning to gold.

"Committere en Phoenix, Virginia Weasley," This time the light flashed a blinding white. It was almost impossible to look directly at it. Harry squinted as he prepared himself he would be next.

"Committere en Phoenix, Harry Potter," Harry followed everyone's lead. When his wand joined the light changed a blinding silver. No one was able to look at the wands. It shone silver for a long moment before returning to gold. The color was now so bright Harry kept his eyes closed. Power flowed through his body. Harry could feel the power surging through every inch of his body. He could hear the song Ginny had been humming on the night of September 1, in his head, except it was a different voice singing it this time, an oddly familiar voice, it was different yet similar. The sound comforted him more than anything had, reminding him of Ginny's embrace and reassurance.

"Consigno Equites de Phoenix," Dumbledore said as the brightness of the light swelled to new heights. With a nod everyone removed their wand. It was done; Harry and his friends were now a member of this elite group. 

"The four of you need to get up to the hospital wing," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll bring them up there," Charlie offered.

"Thank you Charlie. I expect the four of you to sleep most of the day tomorrow. I will come and check on you later. I would have Madam Pomfrey give you a dreamless sleep potion but Harry, I think you might have an important dream, we need you to tell us everything you can remember about the dream."

Seeing the meeting was done Harry and his friends followed Charlie up to the hospital wing. Dumbledore was right, it was quiet and peaceful. 

"I'll see you later," Charlie said after making sure everyone was changed and tucked into bed.

Ginny's voice was the last thing Harry heard before falling into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Harry," She said with a sleepy grin.

"Goodnight Gin," Harry responded returning the sleepy grin. He liked the sound of his new nickname for her, it was sweet and yet more mature; it fit her. Harry quickly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm glad to say our plans are going a head of schedule," Voldemort announced with a wicked laugh. "You are proving yourselves useful. We have gained the help of the dementors thanks to Avery. They should be here any minute. Also, for those of you not included in this phase, don't worry you will be used in the next part of my plan. Now that Potter doesn't have living relatives we must take care of his friends, Granger and Weasley. The next stage of my plan is to attack the families of all of the mudbloods at Hogwarts. From what Malfoy has told me the Weasley Family is practically a family of muggles. Goyle, Malfoy and Nott will be in charge of the Weasley house. I expect it will be taken care of soon. Macnier, Avery and Snape will be in charge of the Granger house. You have two weeks to complete this mission.

"Here comes Avery with the dementors." Voldemort pointed to a large group of dark figures gliding towards them. He began to speak in an inaudible noise. The dementors responded with other inaudible noises. Some of the Death Eaters shivered as the dementors joined the circle that was formed around Voldemort. "The dementors went straight to Hogwarts but were turned away by unexpected resistance. I thought you said there was a ball tonight and no one would notice the dementors approach. You will pay for this mistake! Crucio!" He shouted turning to a hooded figure.

Harry sat up with a jerk as pain throbbed in his forehead. Ginny was right next to him in seconds trying to sooth him.

"It's Voldemort," Harry began.

"Shh… try to relax and we will try to get rid of the pain first," She said as she began to hum the familiar tune. The pain quickly left allowing Harry to enjoy the song for a long minute. The door to the hospital wing soon opened revealing Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He quickly walked over to where Harry and Ginny were seated.

"Professor, I had another dream."

"I expected that. That's why I came. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I can't remember too many details from the dream. It was long compared to the others. Voldemort congratulated the Death Eaters on the accomplishment of killing the Dursleys. They said something about mudbloods at Hogwarts. I think they are in danger. He knew we had a ball tonight. Did Snape tell him?"

"Now, that is interesting, no Professor Snape did not tell Voldemort or any other Death Eater about the ball."

"Well, maybe Malfoy told them."

"Perhaps, is that all of the dream?"

"Err, no, the dementors are on Voldemorts side, and are no longer stationed at Azkaban. The sooner we get the Giants on our side the better. He is gaining power quickly. Every dream is clearer and more painful. I can't really remember the rest but it wasn't good. He seems to think he is going to get me. That is still his ultimate goal. Professor do you know why that is?"

"Yes Harry, I think I know why that is. Do you remember in your third year when you told me about Trelawny's predication I said it was the second one that she has made," Dumbeldore asked. 

Harry nodded in agreement; still able to see the scene like it was yesterday. 

"Well, her first prediction was that a Potter would be his down fall. That is why he was determined to kill you and your family."

"But when the dementors are near me I can hear my mothers last words, Voldemort didn't want to kill her, if a Potter would be his down fall why didn't he want to kill her?"

"Ah… Harry, that is a good question. I can not begin to tell you confidently the reason but I think a big part was that she was not a blood relative of the Potters, your mother was an Evens. That or, he was going to torture her by killing you first. Either one was a likely reason," Dumbledore explained in a grave tone. "Now you two need to get back to sleep. You're still not back to regular strength. I will see you later," He concluded standing to leave.

"Professor, is it okay if I move this bed near Harry in case he has another dream. We seem to sooth each other," Ginny asked before Dumbledore reached the door, showing incredible bravery in her question.

He thought for a long moment before answering, "I think it is okay since I know it is an innocent situation. Anything that will help the two of you to get some sleep." 

With that he turned and left closing the door behind him.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ginny muttered pointing her wand at the bed that she had occupied. It floated about a foot off the ground as she moved it towards Harry's bed. She placed it down lining it up perfectly with Harry's. After she crawled into her bed Harry moved towards her so that he was on the edge of his own bed, careful not to rest on Ginnys bed.

She was so wonderful, Harry thought watching her in silence for a long moment. I really like her, Harry decided he would ask her to a picnic after the next Quidditch match, witch was in a week against Slytherin.

"Harry, are you going to be able to fall asleep," She asked looking into his green eyes.

"Eventually," he answered returning her gaze, "You?"

"Eventually," she mumbled closing her eyes. It took her no time to drift off to sleep. Harry wished it was that easy for him to get to sleep. He lay in the bed watching Ginny sleep, thinking how peaceful she looked, and wanting to finish the kiss he had attempted earlier that evening. Ginny, in a deep sleep cuddled closer to Harry. He looked down at her not knowing what to do. He had never been in this position before and it was, nice, he finally decided listening to Ginny's slow even breathing. Harry finally was able to fall asleep, sleeping peacefully.

The next morning they didn't wake up until noon. Harry would have slept longer if Ron hadn't woken him up, "Bloody Hell! What's going on here?"

Opening his eyes Harry quickly realized what Ron was talking about, he found himself curled up, arms draped around Ginny. She too had woken up and was quickly turning red. The two moved apart in the blink of an eye but it didn't help the situation. "Well, would anyone like to explain why the two of you were sleeping together," he demanded.

"Err… It's not what it seems," Harry began.

"Oh, so you weren't sleeping with my baby sister?"

"Well, we were SLEEPING together but we didn't DO anything," Harry tried to explain.

"Ron, you can be so immature! Nothing happened. If you must know Harry and I had another dream last night. Dumbledore came in and I asked if I could move my bed so we could talk and I could be there if Harry had another dream. I quickly fell asleep and just woke up when you started ranting and raving!! You're just jealous because you and Hermione weren't next to each other," Ginny explained exasperated.

Ron turned a brilliant shade of red, obviously realized how stupid he had been to accuse his best friend and his little sister of doing anything with him in the room.

"Ron, I'm sure they are telling the truth. You know Harry wouldn't do anything to Ginny, especially not with you in the room," Hermione scolded coming over and wrapping her arm around him.

"Okay, just don't even think about doing anything, EVER," Ron said.

"Harry, what was in your dream," Hermione asked.

Glad that his friend changed the subject Harry and Ginny, taking a seat on the side of Harry's bed to face Ron and Hermione, explained the dreams. When they were done Harry added, "Look, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I'm sorry that you are in danger. You are all in danger just for knowing me. Look what happened to the Dursleys and they were just my relatives. I didn't even really like them. I can't imagine what is going to happen to you."

"Harry, It's our chose to be your friend. We know the risk that comes with knowing you. It would come no matter who YOU were. Voldemort has a grudge of some sort against you. You need friends now more than ever to get through this," Hermione explained.

"Harry, you know she's right. To defeat him you are going to need all of us to help. And now we are part of the Order, we are stronger, I don't know about you guys but I can feel it. Dumbledore was right when he said, 'we are only as strong as we are together.' If we don't band together now Voldemort will win," Ginny said placing her hand gently on Harry's arm. 

Her touch was electrifying. Harry could feel energy surging through her touch. He looked at his friends, all of whom looked determined.

"Okay, you are right, I won't argue," He sighed.

They sat there talking about the importance of the order when the door opened. It was Dumbledore.

"Ah, I thought you would be up by now. You seem to have rested well. How are all of you feeling?"

"We feel fine," Ron answered for all of them.

"Good. Now, I have spoken with all of the students about what happened yesterday, omitting the events on Private drive. We are going to be adding an evening class, 'Practical Application of Defense Against the Dark Arts,' to prepare for the battles that are coming. It will be every day for an hour and 1/2 after dinner. It is not mandatory but highly recommended. Professor Figg will be teaching it with special guests when they can come. Tonight is the first class, Remus has agreed to help. In your regular Defense Against the Dark Arts class you will be learning about dementors for the remainder of term, concentrating on the patronus charm, you four don't really need it but it won't hurt to attend. If the four of you would get dressed I think a friend of ours would like to visit with you. I will send him in on my way back to my office to deal with the howlers I have received this morning from parents about the danger that we were near last night. I will see you soon," He said before parting ways with the group.

They quickly changed and when the emerged from behind the curtains Sirius was pawing at the door. Harry moved quickly to open it, closing it behind the big dog. Soon the dog had changed into the more familiar form of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"It's nice to see the four of you are awake," He commented taking a seat across from where the four had been seated. "Did you sleep well?"

"Err… other than the dream I had, yeah," Harry said sheepishly, he hated to worry his godfather and knew that telling him about the dream would only worry him.

"Dumbledore told me about the dream last night after you had it. Harry is so rude, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," He said extending his hand to shake Ginny's hand. Harry blushed slightly at his godfather's remarks.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard great things about you," Ginny said shaking his extended hand.

"Wow, that's a change, most people would scream, calling me a murderer," Sirius responded with a grin. 

It was nice that he could actually joke about his time in Azkaban. "So, how does it feel to know you are now a member of the Order?"

"Err… good I guess," Harry responded, not really knowing what to say.

"The four of you are really powerful. I could feel the amount of power that surged into the order when you joined. Each of you were different."

"Sirius, what exactly do you mean," Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron was passionate, and determined, all of you were determined but Ron was the most passionate. You, Hermione, were intellect, it's hard to explain but I felt the knowledge surge through us when you were added. Ginny was purity. Her addition reminded me of the power that was added when Lily joined. Harry, I don't really know how to explain your power. It was just pure power, reminding me a lot like your dad and mum combined. You really are your parents' child. The four of you combined were amazingly powerful," Sirius explained. As each person was mentioned they blushed slightly, Hermione more than anyone. 

Sirius pulled out a wand and magicked a large plate of sandwiches along with five goblets of pumpkin juice onto the empty table.

"Sirius, how long have you had a wand, I thought they broke yours when you went to Azkaban," Hermione asked mater-of-factly.

"Well, they do, Dumbledore was able to get me a wand, I don't know what he did to get it but he sent it to me at the beginning of the summer," Sirius said shaking his head. Ron had already helped himself to several of the sandwiches, which were on the plate. "Eat, I know all of you are hungry," he instructed. As they ate every one talked about the new class, what they thought Voldemort would do next and of course Quidditch. Could Harry really have a conversation with Ron with out talking about Quidditch? Several hours had passed before Ron finally stopped eating. The plate was never empty when it would bet close to being empty it would magically refill, so would the goblets.

"So, your first big Quidditch game of the season is Saturday," Sirius said sitting back on the bed and looking at his godson and his friends.

"Yes, it will be great. We are playing Slytherin," Harry answered. He had completely forgotten about the Quidditch match coming up. It was going to be the first one of the season and they had a chance at winning.

"I hope I get to play," Ginny mussed.

"Oh, you are on the team are you? Harry, you seem to have a thing for female Quidditch players."

"Yeah, I'm a reserve chaser. I know that I will get to play next year but I love to fly. It's wonderful being up in the sky zooming here and there. But I understand why I'm not a main player."

"You don't know, we might play the reserve players this week. I don't know what Angelina is going to do."

"Yeah, she might have you play, at least your brother is snogging the captain so you would be the first on to be chosen to play," Ron agreed grinning wickedly.

"Speaking of snogging, Ron told me something about you two being a couple," Sirius prodded pointing to Ron and Hermione. They both blushed brilliantly, while Ron slipped his arm around her.

"Err… yes… yes, we are," He stammered.

"Well, it's about time!"

"What," Ron gasped. "Why does every one keep saying that?"

"I've known you like each other since the first time we met, back in your third year. I saw the look in Hermione's eyes when she looked at you. And I saw the way you looked at her. It was just there."

Ginny tried to change the subject, "So how long are you going to be here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, at least through next weekend. I have to see the Quidditch game. I've heard that the Gryffindor seeker is amazing, and their new keeper isn't too bad either," Sirius said grinning.

They passed the next hours in the hospital wing talking and joking, almost forgetting the ordeal of the previous night. No matter how happy everything was Harry couldn't completely forget the events. Soon it was time for dinner. Sirius changed back into the form of a dog and joined them on their walk down to the great hall.

Snuffles made his way to the head table where he sat eating food from Remus. After they ate Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone, "The Practical Application class will be held in the empty room on the left hand side of the Third floor corridor."


	15. Pratical Aplications of Defense Against ...

****

Chapter Fifteen

Practical Application of Defense Against the Dark Arts

A/N: Thanks again to Hillary for all of her help! I couldn't do this with out you!

Harry and his friends soon found themselves in the front row of the huge empty room, which had once housed Fluffy the giant three headed dog. All that was in it was a bunch of empty chairs, now being filled by students. Most of the school had turned out for the class, with the exception of key Slitherins, which was fine with Harry. That was until the last minute before class began Malfoy and his gang slithered in at the last minute closely followed by Snape.

"Why did Malfoy come, we know he is on HIS side," Ron growled on one side of Harry's. Harry was about to respond when Professor Figg entered in the front of the room demanding everyone's attention.

"As all of you know the Dementors are no longer controlled on the island of Azkaban. They tried to attack us yesterday. This class was scheduled to prepare our students to face the dark times we are forced to live in. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to train you in the way I see fit. This class will be a more hands on class than your regular Defense Classes. Tonight's class will be used to judge how powerful each of you are so that we can pair you with one another for practice. I will divide each of you by grade to make it faster. First years please see Professor Flickwit, Second years, Professor McGonagall, Third Years, Professor Snape, Fourth Years Professor Sprout, Fifth years Professor Lupin, Sixth years, Me, and Seventh Years Professor Dumbledore. Now please join your class and they will explain what they will be doing to test your power." 

Before anyone could move to their corresponding teachers Professor Figg moved over to where Harry and his friend were standing. "Ginny, I think you will be paired with one of these three so just stay with them for this part of the class," Professor Figg explained.

The four looked at each other before moving to find Remus. "Ah, it's nice to see everyone again," Lupin said once everyone moved to surround him. 

"This," he said pointing to a flat stick like object that was currently in his hand, "is a revealer. It reveals the magical strength of the person holding it. Everyone is able to see where on this bar the person's ability lands. I have a list of all the fifth year students, so when I call your name out please step forward and grip the revealer tightly like you would a wand. First Hannah Abbot."

Hannah stepped forward taking the revealer. Her mark was fairly high, which seemed to surprise everyone, including her. As Lupin went down the list students one by one took the stick. 

Soon it was Hermione's turn, "Hermione Granger," Lupin said. Hermione stepped forward taking the revealer. Her power was the highest of any student so far. She grinned looking at the revealer. "Thank you Hermione," Lupin said taking the revealer from her and making a notation next to her name on his list.

"Wow 'mione, I knew you were powerful but that was really impressive," Ron stammered looking at his girlfriend.

"Ron, you know we all gained power from the order last night. That is likely why my power was so high," She explained in a whisper. "That's likely why Ginny was put with the fifth years, we are the only students in the school who's power rivals each other."

Harry had thought the same thing but Ron was apt to accept it coming from 'mione, as he now called her, more than hearing it from Harry's mouth.

"Draco Malfoy," Lupin said attracting their attention.

Draco stepped forward taking the stick, wearing a smug smile. When the light on the bar rested, it was barely above half.

"That was rigged! A mudblood can't be more powerful than me! I can trace my wizard blood back thousands of years," He demanded looking at Lupin.

"I can assure you that it wasn't rigged, this just shows you that blood isn't everything, Mr. Malfoy. If you are unhappy with the results I suggest taking it up with the headmaster or leave the class. You are not required to stay here."

Malfoy walked over to Crab and Goyle, who's power had barely shown on the revealer, where he was free to complain. Harry looked to his friends who seemed to feel the same way about Malfoy leaving. "Too bad he won't just leave," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, I almost wish I was against him to have the opportunity to shoot some more hexes at him," Ron agreed.

"I'm surprised he's still at school today, especially after last night," Ginny said trying to stay quiet.

"Harry Potter," Lupin said, calling Harry's attention to the front of the group of fifth years. He stepped forward taking the Revealer that Lupin offered him. When he took it the power bar shot up. It was by far the highest anyone had seen today, it was actually as high as it could go causing several people's jaws to drop, especially Malfoy who looked like Christmas had been canceled forever. Harry looked up at his former professor who didn't look surprised. "Thank you Harry," he said taking the revealer back into his own hands.

"Wow, Harry, I always knew you were powerful but that was amazing," Hermione whispered when he returned to where they were standing.

"Like you said the order increased our power, it's not that much more than you."

"Yeah, but that was off the charts, I wouldn't be surprised if it rivaled Dumbledore's power," She continued.

"Well, at least we know if it does Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against him next time they meet," Ginny added.

"'mione, remind me NEVER to get on Harry's bad side. I don't want to have some one with that kind of power against me, one dark wizard is enough," Ron asked.

It wasn't long before Lupin called out, "Ron Weasley." Ron took a deep breath before stepping forward and taking the revealer. The light jumped up to where Hermione's had landed. It was impressive, Harry thought looking at his friend. "Thank you Ron. Ginny Weasley." 

Many people turned their heads to watch the youngest Weasley, most not having noticed that she was standing with the group of fifth years. Whispered rippled through the group as she took the stick.

The light, like for Harry, moved up all the way. She, obviously surprised, turned pink in the cheeks as Ron, Harry, and Hermione let out a congratulatory whoop. "Thank you Ginny," Lupin said giving her a large smile.

"You three are horrible," she declared once back in the comfort of their group.

"Don't look at me, that was really impressive," Hermione objected.

"Yeah Ginny, you're just growing up so much," Ron said faking a teary eyed expression. "I'm glad one of the Weasley's is giving Harry a run for his money as most powerful student."

"So, Harry, what do you bet we are going to be against each other," Ginny reckoned.

"Yeah, it seems that way," Harry agreed, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to escape his lips. He was glad that he would be likely paired against one of his friends, especially Ginny.

"My guess is the two of you," he pointed to Ron and Hermione, "are going to be against each other, while Gin and I are against each other," Harry predicted.

The fifth years were almost done and moments after they had quieted down Lupin was talking again, "All of you can return to your common room. Your heads of house will come into the common room this evening to post the pairings."

Knowing that they were done for the evening the group quickly left moving up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny retrieved their brooms and left for the Quidditch pitch, this week they had practice for two hours every night until the match. Practice that evening went quickly everyone enjoying themselves immensely. Harry had been practicing the Wronski Feint, and had it perfected. He couldn't wait to try it against Malfoy; it should wipe that smug smile off his face.

When they returned to the common room, after a long hard practice, everyone was crowded around the list that Professor McGonagall had posted listing the pairing for Practical Application practice. Harry had to grin when he read his partner, Virginia Weasley.

"So, it looks like we were right, you and I are partners," He said grinning at her.

"Ooh, I can't wait for this class. It should be very useful, like Dumbledore said we need to be prepared for the battles that will come," Ginny said sounding like Hermione for a moment.

"Yeah, it should be fun, lets not let Hermione and Ron go off by themselves, I don't think Snogging will get rid of Voldmort."

Ginny began to laugh agreeing with Harry with a nod. The rest of the evening was quiet; everyone seemed to be talking about the sudden reappearance of Professor Lupin, and the happenings of the previous night. It seemed that Dumbledore had told everyone what had happened, even about the person who had been kissed. Harry wasn't eager to talk about all of it, so he Ron Hermione and Ginny passed the time playing games. Ron had convinced Hermione that since they had not had classes that day they didn't need to study. She had reluctantly given in.

The next morning the now familiar large screech owl delivered a copy of the Daily Prophet to Hermione. She quickly opened it and looked for information about the attacks. Sure enough it was mentioned … but that was all … it was mentioned. The ministry was quoted as saying, "A few of the dementors escaped Azkaban yesterday but they are now controlled. It was most unfortunate that Liz Russell was kissed, our condolences go out to her family. She was rushed to St. Mungo's where she will remain under the care of the Mediwitches."

That was it … there was nothing more about the attacks. "What? That's it," Hermione exclaimed.

"Where's Rita Skeeter when we need her," Ron asked.

"Ron, you know she wouldn't have helped the situation. She would find a way to link it all to Harry, saying it is his entire fault. She would likely play up the fact that his family was killed."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey look, listen to this," Harry said reading a quote from another page, "'As to the rumors that You-Know-Who is back Minister Fudge says, 'Nothing of the sort is happening. Everything is under control and fine. No need to panic.'"

"That Fool," Ginny exclaimed.

"Which one of us are you talking about," George asked taking an empty seat next to Ginny.

"I hope it was him," Fred added sitting across from George while gesturing towards his mirror image.

"No, we were talking about Fudge," Ron muttered.

"What about him?"

"Well, he still doesn't believe Harry," Ginny continued.

"Yeah, he is a fool," George agreed in a rare serious moment. The group was soon in deep conversation about the class that was to take place that evening.

No one wanted to be in class that day; all of the Gryffindors wanted to get to their Practical Applications class. It was soon dinnertime and before Harry knew it he was on his way down the corridor, with Ginny, Hermione and Ron, to the last class of the day.

Once everyone had found seats in the room Professor Figg addressed them, "Now that we all have partners I'm going to teach you the simple shield spell, Professor Lupin has agreed to help me demonstrate tonight. He will try to hex me with a simple hex, nothing damaging, I think jelly legs with suffice, and I will block him with a shield spell."

She went on to demonstrate the spell several times with Professor Lupin casting several different curses and hexes from different directions because, "dark wizards aren't going to stand right in front of you and give you fair warning; they will most likely attack when your back is turned or when you least expect it."

"Now, everyone pair up, you are going to try it on each other. The person who is attacking should shoot jelly legs hexes or full body binds. Something that everyone knows the counter curse to. After one-person practices the shield switch so that the other will have a chance to practice. Professor Lupin and I will be walking around making sure everyone is able to perform the charm." Mrs. Figg said.

"Ginny, do you want to try the shield first," Harry suggested.

"Sure," She said moving into position. Harry readied himself and began shooting the Jelly Leg's hex at her, moving silently in a circle around her. It was amazing how much she was able to block him. They did this for about ten minutes. This constant motion caused them to begin to sweat. 

"Good, you two are doing a great job." Mrs. Figg observed as she stopped to watch the two move around each other.

"Thank you," They both muttered stopping their movements to speak to their teacher. "Harry, your turn." Ginny said.

They again moved in similar cat like prowling around each other. This time Harry was the prey and Ginny was giving him quite a work out. By the time they were told to stop both had beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

"That's enough for tonight. I will see all of you tomorrow night." Mrs. Figg said before everyone left.

The week actually passed quickly, Harry was kept busy with school work, quidditch and practice. Hermione had also convinced them to start studding for the O.W.L.'s Ginny was kind enough to help them study. They were studding for thirty minutes a night, every night, which Hermione felt was far too little.

Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny found themselves in the air flying around the quidditch pitch at practice Friday night. Hermione had agreed to come down and watch practice instead of studying for the O.W.L's for one night only this week. It amazed Harry how Hermione could begin studying in November for tests that were in June, with all of the dark things happening. He laughed shaking his head as he took his position above the game. Angelina had kept Oliver's plan when it came to Harry and his location during the game. Tonight they were playing a scrimmage against Ravenclaw. Angelina and Cho were good friends so they had arranged this friendly practice. It wasn't worth any real points and no one was commentating. It was just for practice. Angelina had Ginny in play for Katie Bell who was in the Hospital wing with a really bad case of the flu. She was actually doing better but Madam Pomfry refused to allow her to play Quidditch until she was well rested. So it seemed that Ginny would be playing in the game after all. She was amazing Harry thought while he circled around the Ravenclaw goals. Cho closely followed him. Its time, he decided, taking a steep dive toward the ground. Cho took the bait. She was following him at top speed, but her clean sweep was no match to Harry's Firebolt with his speed upgrade kit. Harry had not seen the snitch; he was just diving, practicing a Wronski Feint. When he was about ten feet from the ground he pulled up and climbed back to his former perch, way above the game. Cho was able to pull out barely missing the ground.

When she reached Harry's altitude she shouted at him, "Harry, that was amazing, I'm going to have to remember that! You almost had me hit the ground! I hope Malfoy does hit the ground tomorrow!"

Harry had to laugh, it wasn't like Cho, or any player, to congratulate each other on a good play, but she seemed sincere, especially in hoping Malfoy falls for it.

They had been in the sky for two hours, and Gryffindor was up over one hundred points when it happened, Harry saw the snitch. It was down almost on the ground in the very center of the field. He dove, never taking his eyes off the snitch. Cho dove following Harry hesitantly, obviously remembering Harry's Feint from earlier that evening. It was no contest Harry was the one to get the snitch. Cho really didn't have a chance; her broom just wasn't capable to compete with Harry's. Once his had closed over the cold golden snitch Harry landed. The game was done, and Gryffindor won.

"Too bad that wasn't the actual game." Fred exclaimed landing near Harry. He jumped and landed on top of one of the bludger, which had been following him closely, wrestling it to the ground. George soon landed further down the field and was on the ground with out a word holding down the second bludger, not letting it out of his grasp.

"Good game." Cho said extending her hand for Harry to shake. The rest of her team landed, following their seekers lead they too extended their hands and congratulated Gryffindor on their excellent win. Cho then moved to Angelina, the two quickly hugged saying, "Good game," before everyone was hurried back up to their common rooms.

"Ron, You did an AMAZING job!" Hermione squealed running on to the field to congratulate the team. She was as excited as if it were a real game. "You barely let them score! I'm so proud of you." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before her face reddened. "Harry, that first dive nearly killed me, I thought you would hit the ground! DON'T EVER do that to me again!"

"'mione, he was doing a wicked wronski feint! That's one of the hardest moves a seeker can perform. He's not going to stop, actually if he does one as good as that tomorrow, Malfoy might actually wind up in the hospital wing for a second time this term." Ron explained.

"Well, as long as I know you are all right. Ginny, I'm so proud of you too, don't think I forgot you! I was just saving you for last. You scored almost all of Gryffindor's points! I never knew you were so talented!"

"We did." Harry said grinning. "That's why she got the spot on the team. Just wait until tomorrow for a real game! Slitheryn doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"Well, it wasn't just me up there you know, all of us chasers work together. I just happened to be the one holding the ball when it came time to score. They really did all of the work." Ginny explained modestly as they made their way up the marble staircase headed toward the common room.


	16. The First Quidditch Match of the Season

****

Chapter Sixteen

The First Quidditch Match of the Season

Harry and Ron rose early the next morning, greeted by eager faces. Their entire dormitory had woken early, excited about the match ahead. Even though they weren't playing, Seamus and Dean were up and ready to go down to breakfast with the rest of the team. Neville would be siting with Hermione and Colin, watching the game and cheering for all of his friends. They met Ginny and Hermione on the stairs as they made their way into the common room.

"Nervous?" Ron asked his baby sister.

"Not really, I'm just ready to get out there and kick Slytherin ass." She said receiving a loud tut from Hermione.

"Ginny, watch your language," Hermione said.

"What? Don't you feel the same way?"

"Well, I do, but don't say it quite so loudly."

Ginny just rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the common room and down to breakfast.

Hermione was allowed to eat with the team at the end of the table. She had been granted such honorary privileges as eating with the team; something Ron had probably worked out.

The team ate quietly, answering each other in grunts. Ron had taken to being quite jittery. He even jumped when the mail was delivered and Pig swooped down in front of him. "Pig, what's that you have?" Ginny asked taking the hyper bird from the table and untying the letter he was carrying. Harry read the letter over her shoulder.

__

Dear Ron and Ginny,

I'm happy to tell you we will be coming to watch the match. Good luck! We will come and talk to you after the game. Be sure to wish Harry good luck from us too!

Love,

Bill and Fleur

"I'm glad they are coming," Ginny said handing Hermione the letter. Just as they spoke Hedwig landed in front of Harry. She never came to Harry during school. All of the people he wrote to were here, at the castle. After quickly untying the letter from her leg Harry read it.

__

Harry, Ron, and Ginny,

Good luck! I'll be watching with Remus and Albus in the teachers box! I can't wait to watch you kick Slytherin's ass. Wipe that grin off Malfoy's face!

Love,

Sirius

Harry grinned passing the note over to Ginny who passed it to Ron and Hermione, having read it over Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe Malfoy will see him and think he is a grim and fall off his broom," Harry told Ginny. Harry really wanted Malfoy to pay for the things he had said about Hermione, and especially Ginny. He had a feeling Ron would have Malfoy pay for the comments about Hermione; Harry would only have to concentrate on Ginny.

Ginny just grinned, "Wow, Dumbledore is going to be there?"

"Yeah, that's not normal. He's likely going to make sure nothing fishy happens."

It wasn't long before Harry found himself changed and sitting in the dressing room waiting for Angelina's pep talk. Harry was beginning to get butterflies that only appeared when he was about to go onto the pitch for Quidditch.

"Okay team. We can do it. We have trained for today for the past few months and I think we have the best team at this school. So, let's go out there and win. Oh, and Harry, Oliver sent me this letter; he told me to tell you to 'catch the snitch or die trying,' that's not coming from me, but you get the idea," Angelina said smiling. They all moved out of the room and soon were on the pitch, brooms in hand.

Lee Jordan could be heard announcing, "Here comes the Gryffindor team. They have a new keeper this year, Ron Weasley and one of their reserve players is going to be playing for Katie Bell who is recovering from the flu. So they have four Weasleys playing on the team today!" The Gryffindor team took to the air making several circles around the stadium. All but the Slytherin students were cheering and holding all sorts of signs.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, their captain this year is Draco Malfoy. He has a young team this year. All of the players are new except Malfoy. They will have a difficult time playing against this united Gryffindor team. Madam Hooch is now on the field."

"Captains, shake hands," She commanded once the captains had landed. Angelina and Malfoy took a long time to shake hands. It looked to pain both to even touch one another, let alone shake hands. They finally did and Madam Hooch kicked open the box of balls.

The balls all flew up into the air and Harry then heard the whistle. "And the game begins." 

Harry rose quickly to his post high above the game and began to circle, looking everywhere for the familiar glitter of gold. Malfoy soon was in the air tailing Harry. Looking down at the field Harry watched Ginny make the first goal of the game. 

"And young Ginny Weasley scores! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0," Lee roared not even attempting to hide his glee.

Ginny did a victory lap before the game resumed.

"Slytherin has the quaffle. Smith is flying fast but his broom is no match for the Gryffindor's Firebolts. Ooh, there went a bludger, hit well by Fred Weasley. Smith dropped the quaffle. Gryffindor Captain Angelina recovered the ball."

Harry watched as Angelina flew towards the Slytherin goal posts, but quickly went back to looking for the snitch. Within twenty minutes Gryffindor had scored six more times, leading Slytherin seventy to zero. 

"Smith has the quaffle, he is moving quickly towards the Gryffindor goal posts. He shoots, that was a good shot but Weasley blocks it! Slytherin has no chance."

"Jordan, would you at least _try_ to be fair with both teams," Professor McGonagall snapped, but it was clear that she was enjoying Gryffindor's dominance on the pitch.

"Sorry Professor. Weasley, Ginny has the quaffle, she passes to Spinnet who passes to Johnson who then passes back to Weasley. They move like one person. It really is amazing how well they play together. Johnson is back in position, she shoots, and she scores!

"Ooh, that had to hurt, Fred Weasley was just hit in the head by Baker's bludger bat! Foul! That was just a dirty shot!"

"Jordan!"

"Well, Professor it was a dirty thing to do. Madam Hooch agrees; she has awarded a penalty shot to Gryffindor. Spinet takes the shot, and, Peter blocks it. Slytherin is back in position."

Harry decided it was time; he was going to try to do a Wronski feint. He dove quickly listening for Malfoy to follow him. He heard the noises that indicated that Malfoy had quickly gotten on his tail. Harry had to keep himself from out flying Malfoy too much because he wanted to keep Malfoy off guard. Within two feet of the ground Harry pulled up and climbed quickly, but Malfoy was going too fast to stop, he crashed into the ground receiving several groans from the Slytherin fans and much applause from the rest of the school.

"And Potter just performed a beautiful Wronski feint! That was brilliant!!! Malfoy fell for it and is now sprawled out on the ground. His broom has been destroyed."

Harry looked down on these words and it was true; Malfoy's broom had been shattered when he hit the ground. Madam Hooch's whistle was heard. "Time out," she yelled flying down to check on Malfoy. Harry took this opportunity to regroup with the rest of his team.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron roared when they were all in a group.

"Yeah, we knew you would do it, but to shatter Malfoy's broom like that! I want to remember this moment forever," George agreed.

"Harry, that was good. Now team, we are really doing well - better than anyone could have expected, I think, but don't slack now. We don't want Slytherin scoring if possible. They are going to be playing even nastier now that we have hurt their seeker, not to mention their pride. Everyone, be careful," Angelina instructed.

"Harry, you are doing great," Ginny said flying over to him.

"You're not doing too bad yourself," he said grinning, causing Ginny to blush.

"Thanks, but you know you are really doing a great job, I have two others to play off, but you are up there by yourself."

"It's nothing, just watch out. I don't want you to wind up in the hospital wing courtesy of Slytherin. Okay?"

"Yeah, you be careful too. Malfoy doesn't look too happy," she said pointing over Harry's shoulder to where Malfoy was standing on the ground. 'Not happy' was a nice way of putting it. Malfoy looked down right furious. He was scowling as Madam Hooch returned with a school broom. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's began to laugh as Malfoy was forced to use a school broom for the rest of the game. 

"Malfoy is going to be using a school broom, the old Shooting Star, for the rest of the game. He really doesn't stand a chance now. Potter is using a speed upgrade kit, which adds even more speed to his Firebolt. This game is already won by Gryffindor."

"Jordan, you know that's not true and if you don't start being objective I'm going to find a new announcer."

"Sorry Professor," Jordan mumbled. "The teams are back in the air, Slytherin has the quaffle. They are flying with more fierceness than ever; Weasley is going to really be tested now. Ooh, Baker hit that Bludger right at Weasley as he was trying to keep the quaffle out of the hoops, and yes, Madam Hooch just called that a foul. Ginny Weasley will be making the penalty shot. She shoots and she scores! Gryffindor is now wining by 160 points!"

That's when it happened, Harry saw the familiar gold glitter that indicated the snitch's presence on the field. He shot towards it, tucking his feet into the stirrups as Jordan announced, "Potter had made another dive, does he really see the snitch, or is he doing another daring Wronski feint? Which ever it is, Malfoy is following him, at a distance due to the lack of speed from the Shooting Star."

Harry raced towards the snitch, carefully extending his hand. He clasped his left hand tightly around the snitch before pulling up out of his dive. "Potter has the snitch. Gryffindor won the game, slaughtering Slytherin 310 to 0!" Jordan said with a scream. Even Professor McGonagall didn't object to this statement, purely because it was true. The best way Harry could think of to describe the game was a slaughtering.

"We WON!" George yelled taking Alicia into his arms and giving her a large kiss. Fred was soon doing the same with Angelina. Harry had to laugh as he was soon enveloped in a hug from Ron. "Wow, this is like a dream, that's what it is, it's a dream!" He was screaming into Harry's ear as all of the Gryffindor students took the field. Turning around Harry saw Hermione running towards them. Ron quickly let go of Harry and went to land and to greet his girlfriend. Turning back Harry was then enveloped in an even tighter hug, this one from Ginny. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek obviously overcome with excitement, both turning slightly pink after the fact. Ginny's hug rivaled one of her mother's. "We really won! Harry that was amazing, you should have seen Malfoy's face when he realized you had actually seen the snitch. He seemed to think you were trying to fake him out again," She squealed as they landed.

It was better than winning the Quidditch Cup, Harry thought as he was lifted up by all of the students who had pored onto the field. All of the team was currently on people's shoulders being paraded around the field. Looking around Harry saw Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Snuffles, Bill and Fleur walking onto the field, positively beaming.

The students reluctantly put down the players and Harry ran over to the head master and his company. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were soon standing by him.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny you did a great job, I think you would bring a tear to Charlie's eye," Bill exclaimed giving his sister and brother big hugs. Harry was surprised that he even received one from an over excited Bill.

"Zat wuz amasing," Fleur said grinning.

"I am glad that Gryffindor won. I haven't seen Slytherin loose so badly in many years. Severus looked like death when you caught the snitch," Dumbledore said with an amused look in his eyes.

"Harry, your dad would have been proud," Remus exclaimed taking his turn to hug Harry. The dog to his right sat up and nodded at Harry, it even seemed that the animal was smiling. Harry made a mental not to tell Sirius that this looked odd for a DOG.

"Why don't the four of you join us for dinner. We were going down to Hogsmeade for a celebratory meal, then we can all eat and laugh about the look on Malfoy's face," Bill suggested. "That is of course if Albus doesn't mind."

"Ah, I think we can allow it for the night. Especially since they will be in such safe company."

"So, what do you say?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Ginny said grinning.

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Good, Rosmerta has a private room reserved down at the three broom sticks. Sirius will be able to eat and talk with all of us. We have everything taken care of," Remus said.

Harry, Ginny and Ron quickly went and changed back into their normal robes and the four made an appearance in the common room, which had become one giant party. Colin had taken a picture of Malfoy when Harry was catching the snitch, and the picture had been copied and posted all over the room.

"Where are the four of you going? We have all sorts of food here. Look, we even have butterbeer," George said giving Harry a wink. He obviously had gotten out and bought butterbeer at the three broomsticks.

"Err, we have dinner plans," Harry said.

"Oh, so the four of you are going out on a double date are you," Fred said, with a wicked grin. "Just don't have them back too late."

"Fred!! No, we are eating with Bill and Fleur," Ginny said hitting her brother lovingly in the arm.

"Oh, sorry, it's a triple date," George corrected.

"GEORGE!!! Remus is going to be there as well! It's not a date," Ginny protested going slightly pink. Harry wouldn't mind it being a date but didn't enjoy the implications coming from the twins.

"Harry, Harry! I have your picture," Colin said rushing over to him and shoving a large picture into his hands. "I made several copies for you and Ginny to send to your relatives_," Yeah, I'm sure Dudley would love a picture of me,_ Harry thought, taking the picture from Colin. 

Ginny and Harry looked at the picture and Harry could feel his face changing colors. _Why do I have to blush so easily_, he asked himself looking on at the picture. 

Colin had done a nice job. It was simply beautiful. Harry and Ginny didn't look away. They just stood there starring into each other's eyes. At first Harry thought it was a muggle picture until they blinked. It wasn't muggle; they just weren't taking their eyes off each other.

"That's a really great picture," Hermione said looking over Harry's shoulder. "The two of you really do look nice; like a couple." 

Harry turned to face her, about to protest, "I know, you aren't, I'm just making an observation," Hermione said before Harry could protest. "Colin, do you have our pictures?"

"Yeah, here. I made extra copies of yours too," he answered handing her a stack of pictures. She and Ron were looking at each other in a similar fashion. Hermione did have a point, if she and Ron were looking at each other like that Harry and Ginny obviously felt something for each other. Brushing the thought aside he took a copy of his picture and decided to bring it to Sirius. Ginny took the rest up to her room after Harry told her he didn't have anyone to give it to.

"I'll be right back. Hermione do you want me to bring yours up to your room before we leave?" Ginny offered.

"Sure, oh, we should give Bill a copy of our pictures shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I was going to give him one of ours," Ginny answered taking the stack from Hermione.

After fighting their way out of the common room the group was able to move down the steps and finally arriving in the entrance hall, where they were going to meet Bill, Fleur, Remus and Sirius.

"It took you long enough," Bill joked.

"We had to get away from everyone," Ron explained. "They are having a huge party in the common room to celebrate the victory."

"I'm not surprised," Remus laughed.

"Yeah, the twins got all of the food from the kitchen," Ginny said. "Oh, Bill, this is for you and Fleur." 

She handed him the copy of the picture of her and Harry. Hermione following suit handed him her picture.

"Wow, the four of you do clean up nicely. These are really good pictures, who took them?"

"Colin Creevey. A boy in my year, he is a little obsessed with Harry."

"Obsessed is a nice way of putting it. He has worshiped Harry since his first day of school," Ron corrected.

"Well, he gets a little over eager about everything magical."

"Harry, do we not get one?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah, here, this is for you and Snuffles," he said handing Remus the picture. The seven turned to look out the giant oak doors where two carriages were waiting for them.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked looking at his companions. They all consented and were soon in Hogsmeade getting out at the Three Broomsticks.


	17. Christmast Time

****

Chapter Seventeen

Christmas Time

A/N: Thanks again to Hillary! I really how y'all enjoy this!

The next month passed relatively normally with Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match, in early December. When Professor McGonagall went around to take names for everyone staying at Hogwarts over the holidays Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's were the only people in the entire school to sign up. Everyone else was keen to get home, the dark actions having heated up even more. More and more muggles were being tortured and the ministry was struggling to cover them up. Hermione heard from her parent's three days after an attack on her house, which was a great relief to the whole group. Remus and Sirius had been sent on another mission a few days after the attack causing Harry to say goodbye yet again to his Godfather. This time he knew they would see each other again, and soon, because Remus and Sirius would return for Hagrid's wedding and the meeting. 

The one thing that Harry hadn't done was to ask Ginny on a date. He had decided that since he had had such success with a picnic that that was what they would do. So when the end of term came and they were discussing what to do while they weren't doing homework and studying for the O.W.L.'s Harry knew he would have to ask her if he wanted to ever get the kiss he had wanted for such a long time. It was on the way back from the last Quidditch practice of the year when Harry finally found an opportunity. They were walking back up to the castle carrying their Firebolts. It had snowed two days before so the ground was glistening with white snow.

"I'm meeting Hermione in the Library," said Ron, running ahead of the group eager to meet Hermione. This was the first time Harry could remember when Ron wanted to go to the library.

"Er… Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied, allowing Harry to lead her to the side of the doors leading into the entrance hall. The two had avoided being alone since the attack on both the Grangers and the Weasley's, Harry feeling oddly responsible. It had been hard not to cuddle up and kiss Ginny, especially with Ron and Hermione cuddling when left alone, or when they didn't think anyone was watching. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked once everyone was out of earshot.

"Er… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, maybe a picnic, over the holidays?" Harry asked. It was actually easier to ask Ginny than it had been Cho. But Harry mused that must be because of his close friendship with Ginny.

"Er… Sure, I'd love to," she said blushing slightly.

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested not able to control his excitement. The words had left his mouth before he could stop them. Once they had left he thought that he would die, feeling completely humiliated. But Ginny managed to glaze over Harry's excitement, making light of the situation, "A little eager aren't you?" she teased. "Tomorrow would be wonderful, maybe not soon enough," she added with a wicked grin. Harry felt himself turn slightly pink but he managed to ignore it as they made their way back up to the school. Harry took Ginny's free hand, causing her to hesitate on her way back up to the school.

The common room was packed as people finished packing their trunks ready to leave the following day on the Hogwarts express. Harry wasn't upset about staying. The Order had a meeting the day before Hagrid's wedding and then Hagrid would be getting married. His family would surround Harry and they would have the run of the castle. Neville was running around looking for his chess pieces. "Harry, do you know where I put them? I had them this morning during break, but now I can't find them," Neville asked, seeing Ginny and Harry enter the common room.

"Er… did you check over there?" Harry asked pointing to a table in the corner. Sure enough Neville found his chess pieces under about three books on the corner table.

"Ooh, thank you Harry," he said before dashing upstairs. 

"Do you want to play chess?" Harry asked Ginny pointing to their usual table.

"Sure," Ginny said grinning broadly. 

She hadn't stopped grinning since Harry asked her on a date, for that matter neither had he. The had played several games, and the common room had cleared out before Hermione and Ron finally made their way into the common room, both looking quite flushed. They soon joined Ginny and Harry in talking at their table. Hermione abandoning her books for the evening. After a few more games and talks with Ron and Hermione, Ginny announced she was going to bed, quickly joined by Hermione.

"Why do they do that?" Harry asked, watching Hermione and Ginny hurry up the stairs not looking at all sleepy; quite the opposite, they seemed more awake now than they had at dinner that evening.

"Likely going to talk about what me and Hermione were doing in the library."

"What?" Harry demanded not wanting to have misheard his best friend.

"Er… I finally gave her that kiss I've been trying to give her for a while now."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, clearly impressed with Ron.

"Yeah, we were walking back from the library and I was finally able to pull her into an empty room and give her a kiss."

Harry started laughing, "I'm glad it is about you, not me."

"Why would it be about you?"

"Er… I asked Ginny on a picnic for tomorrow."

"Oh, did you now? I know what you do on those picnics of yours. I don't know if I want my baby sister going on a picnic with you. I don't want you testing out that potion of yours on Ginny," Ron said laughing.

Harry felt himself blush, but watching his friend laugh he had to join in. "I think it's going to be you trying that birth control potion before me."

"What?! With 'Mione? Yeah right, she would never let me!"

Harry had to laugh thinking of what Hermione might say to the proposition. It wasn't like Ron wouldn't try. Harry knew his best friend well enough to know that it would be attempted.

The two soon went up to sleep, Harry eager for the next day to come so he and Ginny would be able to have their picnic and maybe he would be able to finally have that kiss he had been dreaming about.

The next morning was Saturday and Harry woke early to the sound of everyone moving their trunks, preparing for their trip back to London and back home to their families. Harry hopped out of bed reaching for his glasses and his watch. It was nearly time for everyone to leave and Harry saw that Neville was nowhere near ready. He was currently on the floor grabbing at something under his dresser. 

"Trevor! Come here Trevor! You're going to make me miss the train! Ugh… Got ya," he grunted as he flailed his arms angrily. He soon emerged with a grin, holding the old toad Trevor.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't want to wake you."

"No, Neville. You didn't wake him, he was likely up and ready for his date with Ginny," Ron said having woken at the same time.

"You - You have a date with Ginny," Neville stammered.

"Yeah," Harry answered sheepishly.

"I really don't get what you see in her I mean she's GINNY," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, if you saw what I see in her that would just be sick! You're not supposed to see her like I do, you're her big brother," Harry said with a laugh. He dug around in his own dresser extracting a nice set of school robes and was quickly changed. 

Neville had finally managed to squeeze everything he owned into his trunk, with some help from Ron who suggested shrinking some of his books to allow for more space in the trunk.

"That's a brilliant idea," Neville said clearly in awe of Ron's idea.

"Ron, I think Hermione is rubbing off on you," Harry said with a laugh. He was headed down to the common room hoping to meet up with Ginny and accompany her to breakfast. Ron quickly changed and joined Harry in the common room looking around shyly for Hermione. 

"Doesn't look like either of you are in luck," Neville said after descending the stairs. "I saw them down in the great hall at breakfast about thirty minutes ago. They will likely be back up here soon."

"Thanks," Harry said. Following Ron's lead out of the portrait hole.

Ginny and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall when they entered. Saying good morning in passing the girls seemed keen to hurry up to the common room.

"So, what are you and Hermione going to do while Ginny and I are having lunch?" Harry asked while they ate.

"Oh, you know us, we will manage to find SOMETHING to do," Ron replied with a grin twisting on his face.

"So the two of you have big plans for the afternoon?" George asked taking the free seat across from them. Fred soon sat next to him.

"Er…" was all Harry managed to say.

Ron was eager to change the subject. "What are the two of you doing in here? I would have thought you would be saying goodbye to your girlfriends."

"Oy, Fred, I knew there was something we were forgetting to do," George said sarcastically helping himself to some eggs and bacon.

"No Ron, we are letting them finish packing in peace. They should be back down here in a few minutes," Fred added looking at his watch.

The group's conversation quickly turned to other things, including what to expect from Hagrid's wedding. It was the first wedding Harry would ever attend, not to mention the first wizarding wedding he would attend, so he was keen to find out what was to be expected. Fred and George explained everything they remembered from their cousin, Ann's, wedding a few summers ago. Ron interjecting things as they went along. After the explanation the group was eager to return to Gryffindor tower where Harry found Ginny, saying goodbye to Colin. The friends parted ways and the common room was left considerably emptier. 

"Does anyone want to go flying?" Fred asked after he and George returned to the common room from saying a last goodbye to Angelina and Alicia. 

"Sure," Harry smiled running up stairs to grab his broom. When he returned he found that Ron had declined opting to stay in the common room and study for the O.W.L.'s.

"Shall we go?" Ginny asked having retrieved her broom and returned.

The group of four passed the late morning hours flying in the sky down at the Quidditch pitch. They didn't have enough players to even play a scrimmage. Everyone raced around the pitch five or six times their main objective seemed to be to beat Harry, with his speed up grade kit. Around 12:15 Harry stopped, "Er… Ginny should we go put our broom's up and go to lunch?" he asked trying not to let the twins hear, but it didn't work. They immediately flew over and began looking misty-eyed. 

"Sure," She answered as the two dove to the ground, hoping of avoiding the twins at all costs.

"Just don't have her out too late," Fred called after the two as they made their way back to the common room. Harry and Ginny were laughing as they entered the common room to find Ron and Hermione in a questionable position on the couch. Both flushing crimson, Harry and Ginny ran up to their rooms returning and leaving the common room with as little dialog as possible. Once they were safely on their way down to the kitchen to get food from the house elves they began to laugh.

"Now we know why they wanted to stay behind," Ginny said between giggles.

Harry had to agree, "I have a feeling we will be seeing more of that this holiday."

"Oh, I hope not! It's RON! I honestly don't see what Hermione could possible see in him!"

Harry laughed, "He said the same thing about you."

"What?"

"When I told him about our date he told me he didn't see what I saw in you. Like I told him, if either of you understood it would be sick. You're not supposed to understand. Oh, this way," Harry explained leading the way into the kitchen.

"I've never known where the kitchen is," Ginny exclaimed as Harry tickled the pair revealing the door that lead into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter came to visit us again," Squeaked the now familiar voice that belonged to Dobby, as the house elves bowed and curtsied to Harry and Ginny as they entered the enormous kitchen.

"Hi Dobby, I want you to meet Ginny Weasley."

"It is so nice to meet you miss. Anyone who is friends with Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby's."

"Hi Winky, how are you doing?" Harry asked seeing the other house elf he was familiar with.

"Oh Sir, Winky is doing much better, Sir. She is not drinking Butterbear by the case, and she is enjoying her work, Sir," Winky squeaked back.

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, can you fix us a picnic? We were hoping to eat out on the grounds for lunch," Harry asked. Before the request could leave his lips completely the house elves began scurrying around the kitchen packing another large lunch.

"Sir is so brave to stay at Hogwarts when such DARK things are happening," Dobby squeaked.

"Dobby, don't tell me you know something else is going to happen that you aren't allowed to tell me about."

"Oh, no sir, nothing like that. Dobby just hears things; he knows what is happening in the world away from Hogwarts. It is Dark times, Harry Potter, Dark times."

"Yeah Dobby, we know. Thank you," Harry said, taking the basket ushered into his hands from one of the surrounding house elves. Ginny hadn't said anything since he had introduced her to Dobby and Harry looked over at her, she was taking in all of the scene, much like he had done the first time Hermione had dragged him and Ron into the kitchen. 

"Well, I think we had better go," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand in his. They quickly intertwined their fingers and left the bowing house elves thanking them for the food.

"I really see what Hermione was always talking about," Ginny said as they picked a place to spread out their blanket. Harry muttered a drying spell to keep the blanket from soaking up any of the moisture from the fresh snow. The grounds were covered except the deep trenches made by students hurrying in and out of the castle during classes.

"Uh, oh, are you going to bring up the S.P.E.W. thing again! You should be made the Vice President so you and Hermione can plan how to liberate them," Harry said taking out the food. It was a complete four course meal, larger than anything Harry had ever seen in such a comparatively small basket. 

"This looks wonderful," Ginny breathed looking at the spread that lay before her. They sat down and began eating the luscious food.

The passed the time talking and laughing about everything that had happened the past month. Even about Snape's face when he realized they were sitting in Dumbledore's office the night of the attack on Hermione's house.

"You know her parent's are coming in for Christmas, right?"

"No, they are?" Harry asked, this was the first time he ever heard of a muggle coming to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Dumbledore invited them to come and Hagrid insisted that they attend the wedding. They will be here in two days," She explained.

"Wow…" Harry said finishing the desert. Ginny had finished before him, reminding Harry of Ron in the way she practically vacuumed up her food. Harry moved closer to Ginny placing his hand around her waist. She didn't move, instead they sat for a moment before returning to conversations about Snape. "He's a nightmare," Ginny groaned. "He's given us two three foot essays due when we get back from break!"

"He gave us three," Harry said grimacing. 

Harry thought about how much fun he was having. This was the kind of activities he should be doing, not attending top-secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Ginny's heads were extremely close as they laughed at Snape and the slaughtering his team received from Gryffindor. Harry knew what he wanted to do and before he could talk himself out of it he went for it.

Harry leaned in closing the already small gap between their mouths and gently kissed Ginny. Her lips were soft, tasted slightly of strawberries, which, Harry soon realized, was from her lip-gloss. It was electrifying, kissing Ginny. Harry knew he didn't want to stop, once they started it was hard for Harry to pull away even for air. He realized that if it was that wonderful to just kiss her that shallowly what would it be like to make the kiss, deeper. So he did, gently prodding her lips to open with his tongue. It didn't take much prodding, she responded in the ideal way opening her mouth ever so slightly, gently letting Harry's tongue brush hers. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but in reality it lasted a matter of minutes. When they pulled away Harry felt his face redden as he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"So, er… what do we tell Ron and Hermione about us?" Ginny whispered, keeping her mouth centimeters away from Harry's. Harry laughed which seamed to allow Ginny to do the same as they both thought of Ron's reaction.

"I really don't think we will have to worry about him after what we walked in on," Harry said leaning in to continue their kiss.

It was a long time, filled with many more kisses and long conversations, before Harry and Ginny made their way back down to the kitchen to return the basket and blanket to the house elves who wanted to know how it went. 

Harry and Ginny shyly answered their questions, thanking them again for the wonderful food. When they finally entered the Common Room they found it empty. There was no sign of Ron, Hermione, Fred or George. Harry and Ginny went to their usual table and found an explanation from Ron.

Harry, Ginny, 

We have gone to the library to study and get some work done. Come find us when you get back.

Ron and Hermione

"I don't think they wanted us walking in on them again," Harry observed after reading the note. Ginny began to giggle nodding her head in agreement. "So, er… do you want to go find them?"

"Well, we could stay in here and play chess or something," she suggested, eyes flickering to the couch that was positioned in front of the fire, which was blazing beautifully.

"Why don't we sit down and, er… talk," Harry suggested reading Ginny's mind.

"And you say you're no good at Divinations!" Ginny said in mock horror, sitting on the couch, motioning for Harry to join her. He didn't need her to tell him twice and the two were soon enjoying the quiet of the common room in each other's company. They also found time to do other things, which included their mouths, but very little talking. They stopped seconds before the portrait door opened revealing Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Er… did the two of you have a good lunch?" Ron asked as they filed into the common room.

"Yeah, it was nice," Harry said, not moving his arm from around Ginny as his friends took empty seats in the surrounding couches.

"Harry, you two better not be planing to try that potion of yours out any time soon, or ever for that matter," Fred said in an unbelievably serious moment. Everyone laughed as Harry and Ginny tried to reassure Fred and George that they had no intentions in using the potion or doing anything where they would need the potion, any time soon.

The next few days passed quickly with the new couple finding time to sit and talk as much as possible. They were inseparable. Even Ron and Hermione found it amusing. 

The day before Christmas Eve came and Harry had a great idea. It was a clear day and the two couples were out side sitting and studying for the O.W.L.'s. "Do you want to go star gazing tonight?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Ginny looked up at him; "I would love to," she said with a devilish grin. "When?"

"Tonight. We can sneak out of the common room and up to South tower. It has the best view," Harry said returning her grin.

So that night Harry and Ginny found themselves alone in the common room at one o'clock in the morning, preparing to sneak out of the room. The two looked at each other, Harry extending his hand to her and leading the way out of the portrait hole. They had chosen not to use the invisibility cloak, because Harry had become too tall for both of them to fit under it comfortably and since no one was staying they had a good chance of not being caught. That's what they thought. It wasn't until they were on their way back to the common room at three o'clock, when Snape found them. He was walking briskly in the hall and the two of them couldn't dodge out of the way fast enough. It was too late.

"Potter, Weasley! Come with me," He snapped leading them back to his office on the other side of the castle. "You two are going to have detention for being out of bounds after hours. Don't try to get out of it. The Headmaster is too lenient on the two of you. It is time that you learn not to be out roaming around late at night," he snarled summoning a quill and ink as he removed the form from his desk. Snape sat down and began filling out the form. 

"Reason, Inappropriate behavior, out of bounds and out after lights out. I think that should suffice." 

He looked up at the couple smiling cruelly. _That smile could make my skin crawl_, he thought watching the potions master fill out the form. Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand as Snape's smile grew. 

"I will accompany you back to your common room to ensure your return," with that Snape rose out of his chair and began walking toward the Gryffindor common room, robes billowing behind him. Harry and Ginny followed, not wanting to get into any more trouble. Once they had entered the common room they shared one last kiss and went to their beds to get some sleep before tomorrow's important meeting.


	18. The Order of the Phoenix Meeting

****

Chapter Eighteen

The Order of the Phoenix Meeting

****

A/N: Thanks again to Hillary who is the wonderful editor who keeps my spelling on track! You are great!

The next day began late, around 11:30, for Harry, who rolled out of bed to see that Ron was already up and not in the dormitory. After dressing and climbing down the stairs, Harry found where his best friends were. Cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire, Ron and Hermione were reading over a book in a hushed whisper. "What are the two of you up to?" he asked once he had drawn closer to the pair.

Hermione suddenly took the book and shut it before Harry had a chance to see what it contained. "Er… nothing. We weren't doing anything," She stammered. "I've got to go up to my room for a minute. I'll be right back." 

With that she scurried up the stairs that led to her room, the book carefully hidden from Harry's view. 

"That was odd," Harry commented sitting down on one of the other couches wanting to talk to his friends. 

"I heard that you and Ginny ran into our favorite teacher last night," Ron said looking mournfully at Harry.

"Yeah, is she already up?"

"She went back up stairs to change right before you came down. We were all going to go down for lunch together," Ron explained. "Why didn't you use the map?"

"Er… to tell you the truth, I sort of forgot that I had it. I was more concentrated on spending time with Ginny to even think about the map."

The two sat in quite, obviously deep in thought.

"So, are the two of you ready to go down to lunch?" Hermione asked, entering the room accompanied by Ginny. Harry grinned seeing the two of them as they went down to lunch.

"The meeting is at Six o'clock today," Hermione mentioned as they ate. "I'm really looking forward to meeting everyone in the order. Dumbledore said we would be inducting some new members tonight. I've been trying to think who it might be but I have no idea," Hermione babbled while Harry and the others ate. 

"'Mione, this evening will come soon enough," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

This didn't deter Hermione from babbling about the meeting. She seemed to see it as a new learning opportunity.

They passed the hours of the afternoon talking and playing games. Harry and Ron were keen to get Hermione talking about something other than the meeting, which would take place in a matter of hours. The twins made an appearance in the common room but spent most of their time in their room working on new inventions.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes were a huge success. They were making TONS of money. There was a huge demand for new inventions, so they hadn't been seen most of the holidays. Every once and a while the group heard an explosion coming from the boys stair well, Ginny and Ron didn't seam to think anything of it while Harry laughed thinking of the kind of crazy inventions they could be concocting.

At 5:45 the group left the common room, leaving a note to the twins saying that they were going down to visit Hagrid, and made their way to the Great Hall, where the meeting would be held. 

"Why do you think it is being held in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked before they entered the room.

"'Mione, we will find out in a minute," Ron said trying not to begin a fight, but obviously irritated in the constant string of questions.

When they entered the room everyone's jaws dropped. The room was filled with about fifty witches and wizards all seated in the chairs that had been arranged in the middle of the room, replacing the house tables, which hadn't been out all break. Among them were, Fred and George Weasley, looking excited. 

"What are the two of you doing here," Ron asked.

"We are being inducted," Fred said grinning broadly.

"You are?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, what's so hard to believe about that? Dumbledore already told us about you four being inducted back in October so we won't ask why you are here," George continued. "I think we need to take seats."

Harry looked around and quickly found who he was looking for: Sirius. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the front row, with six seats vacant to Sirius' left. 

"I think they are saving us seats," Ginny pointed out having followed Harry's gaze. The group moved to where Sirius was seated.

"It's great to see you four again," Sirius said jumping to his feet and giving everyone big hugs, none bigger than the ones he gave Harry and Ginny. "And you two must be Fred and George," he added extending his hand to the twins. "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." The twins eagerly shook his hand grinning hysterically.

"Oh, Fred, George, you have now met two of the Marauders. This is Padfoot and Mooney," Harry said pointing to both Remus and Sirius as he introduced them using their nicknames. The twins starred clearly shocked. 

"You two-" George began.

"Are geniuses," Fred finished. If Harry had thought their smiles large before, it was nothing to the look currently on their faces now. "You will never know the help that map of yours was. That's why we passed it along to young Harry here. We wanted to continue the mischief tradition."

"Thank you," Sirius said grinning, "and from what Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Albus, Remus and your parents have told me, you have done a wonderful job, rivaling the tradition we began."

"Sirius, you shouldn't be encouraging it," Remus scolded, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"Who were Prongs and Wormtail?" George asked.

"Prongs was Harry's father, James Potter and Wormtail was our other friend Peter Pettigrew," Remus explained, the smile fading at the mention of Pettigrew. Harry knew it was hard for them to speak of Peter, even this long after his betrayal. 

The twins were kept from continuing their questions by Dumbledore's voice. "Welcome friends. It is good to see all of you are doing well. I will begin our meeting with an update on everything we have been following. Starting with the events that transpired on October 31. I contacted all of you with a brief explanation but now we can explain it in detail. The planing for this event began months ago, with Voldemort calling his closest Death Eaters to a meeting where they discussed what they would be doing. They sent Avery into Azkaban, having him convicted of killing Gregory Smith, the son of unspeakable George Smith. We didn't know it at the time, but this was Voldemort's strategic move to prepare to open Azkaban.

"It was brought down on Halloween. The dementors attacked the town's people of Hogsmeade kissing Rose McMillan. She is now in St. Mungo's where she is being cared for by the best mediwitches in the country, perhaps in the world. At the same time the dementors were storming Hogwarts, Voldemort and a handful of his followers were attacking Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The residents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley where killed instantly. They, as many of you know, were Harry's only living blood relatives.

"I have not decided where to have him stay during the summer, so Sirius, Molly, do not ask me now," Harry looked to his Godfather who looked frustrated at this latest fact. 

"Because Voldemort committed the murder Harry's scar began hurting, acting as an alarm. He is still connected to Voldemort through the scar, which hurts anytime Voldemort is feeling particularly murderous. I sent Arabella to investigate the area of Number 4. No one ever recovered the bodies of the residents, which is not surprising considering the fact that the whole house was destroyed.

"We were able to turn away the dementors before they could enter the grounds, thanks to the alert from the locals. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Minerva, Snape and myself were able to turn them away. Sirius used his unique ability to sneak around and count them. He found over 400 dementors present in the small town.

"That night Voldemort had yet another meeting, this time with all of his followers. They began planing the next step in his 'rise in power,' which was to destroy the places Harry would turn now that his relatives were gone. He appointed six people to this task. Severus was one of the ones appointed to destroy Hermione Granger's house. He planed it so that her parents would not be home, yet he would be able to look like he was still faithful to the Dark Lord.

"Another group was sent to the Weasley's house. This group failed in their mission mainly due to the protective wards we constructed this summer around their house. The Grangers have since begun to rebuild their life. Their new house is strongly protected by wards set up by Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. They will be here tomorrow joining in our celebration of Hagrid's marriage to Olympe." Harry hadn't noticed that both Hagrid and Madam Maxime where seated in the opposite corner. Hagrid looked worried, the warmth missing from his beetle black eyes.

"Hagrid and Olympe will then be leaving to resume their mission of trying to persuade the Giants to join our side. The outcome looks dark, especially now that the Dementors are on his side," Dumbledore continued explaining the steps that had been taken since the start of term, including the tracking currently taking place of suspected new Death Eaters. In the end Dumbledore broke the news about a spy at Hogwarts. "The last thing I have to tell you is about the news of a spy here at Hogwarts." At this a collective gasp when up from the crowd of grown witches and wizards. "I know it will distress many of you, and you may want to keep your children from returning. But I believe we are well protected. I would appreciate you listening to my advice. We are trying to find the spy right now, but there is no good that will come from taking your children out of school. Severus, sadly enough, isn't in the inner circle where he would be allowed to know the name of the spy, which is a smart move on Voldemort's part. Neither of the Hogwarts people knows each other, that way they can't rat on each other."

An outcry came up from the large group of wizards. "We need to concentrate on finding the spy," yelled one man. While another man exclaimed, "How can you say it is safe here?"

It took a long time for Dumbledore to calm the room down, reassuring them repeatedly that they would find the spy soon.

"Now if any of you would like to speak with me, I will be in my office, but I would ask Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Arabella, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron to please come forward and help me induct our newest members, Fred and George Weasley." The group stepped forward the memory of being inducted into this group felt like yesterday to Harry who knew what an honor this must be to Mrs. Weasley. They all extended their wands prepared for Dumbledore's words.

"When I say your name please extend your wand arm, wand in hand, connecting them with our wands," Dumbledore explained, clearly having already explained the side effects from this initiation to the twins.

"Committere en Phoenix, Fredric Weasley." With that Fred stepped forward extending his wand as Dumbledore had instruction. Harry instantly knew what Sirius had meant when he said he could feel the power they each brought to the group. Fred was Purple, Harry thought, not knowing how he knew this. He also was aware of the eerie humming, which was back in his head. It was the same song, always the same song, but it wasn't Ginny's voice. Suddenly Harry was aware of who it was, it was Lily Potter, his mother. It all came back to him in a flash. The song was a lullaby that she put him to sleep with.

Dumbledore's voice popped into Harry's head bringing him back to the present, "Committere en Phoenix, George Weasley." Harry again felt the swell of power as George was connected to the order, George was green, again Harry couldn't' quite tell how he knew this but he knew it. 

"Consigno Equites de Phoenix." The light turned a blazing light, brighter than Harry ever remembered it being for his initiation. Then it was gone; everyone had taken his or her wand down, breaking the connection.

"Up to the hospital wing for the two of you." Dumbledore instructed.

"I'll take them," Mrs. Weasley offered, leading her sons out of the Great Hall. 

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I truly wish that we were able to meet on happier terms. I will see everyone tomorrow at Hagrid's wedding," Dumbledore addressed everyone.

That being said, everyone slowly rose and began conversing with one another. It was now close to eleven o'clock, the meeting having lasted over four hours. "You four need to get to bed," Remus instructed. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day and you need all the rest you can get."

Harry didn't object, he and Ginny were still really tired from their late night the night before. "Well, we will see you tomorrow," Harry said with a grin. It was nice to be able to say that he would be seeing his godfather tomorrow.

"Good night," Sirius said giving everyone another hug.

Harry felt as though he had just gone to sleep when he was being shaken awake by a familiar voice, "Harry, Harry, it's Christmas morning. Come on get up," Ginny said gently shaking Harry awake. He was up and fully aware of the presence of his girlfriend. 

Harry made a quick move trapping Ginny's hands in his. He gently pushed her onto the bed and freeing one of his hands he began to tickle her. She laughed uncontrollably. Harry laughing as well continued to tickle her. Between laughs she said, "Good morning to you too!" 

Harry finally stopped leaning down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning," he replied finally allowing her to get up. "Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"They are already downstairs. I'm surprised they didn't wake you. Hermione came in here over an hour ago to wake Ron and it took them a long time to return to the common room. I was left to wake you, but I let you sleep some before actually dragging you out of bed."

"Have they opened their presents yet?"

"No, they were waiting for you."

"Well, lets go," he said leading the way down stairs. They entered the common room finding Ron and Hermione cuddling in front of the tree. Presents already separated into groups according to whom they were for. Harry found his stack, sitting down and motioning for Ginny to join him. She didn't hesitate.

"Good morning," Hermione and Ron said looking at their friend. "Open mine first," Hermione instructed Harry as he eyed his presents.

"Why don't you and Ron start?"

"Okay, but when we get to yours I want you to open mine first," Hermione said taking a large present from the bottom of her pile. She looked at the tag that said who it was from and placed it aside.

"What's the matter with that one," Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's from Ron, I wanted to save it for last," she answered, blushing as she took a large lumpy package. After unwrapping it she found a hand knit sweater from Mrs. Weasley.

"Ugh, it looks like you got one of the Weasley sweaters too," Ginny squealed. Hermione looked thrilled. Hers was maroon with a large H on it in gold.

"Maybe she made you the maroon one instead of me this year," Ron said hopefully, but his hopes were dashed when he opened his large lumpy package revealing a matching maroon sweater. "She ALWAYS does that!" He complained.

"Oh, but the two of you match," Ginny pointed out not able to stop from giggling. "How cute!"

For saying that she got Ron's sweater thrown at her. Hermione's next package was from Harry; it was a deluxe writing set including a phoenix feather quill and five different colour bottles of ink. "Oh Harry, it's wonderful," she said getting up and giving him a large hug.

"Well, when I saw it I thought of you." he said with a grin. It was true; when he and Ginny had gone shopping they saw it and knew it was the right thing for Hermione. The next gift she opened was from Ginny; it was a double picture frame containing the two pictures from the Halloween ball. On the left was Harry and Ginny's picture and on the right was Ron and Hermione's picture, the wizarding ones.

"Thank you Ginny," she said giving Ginny a tight hug. Then she noticed Ron's hand. "Ginny!! It's the wizarding picture," she squealed sounding scandalized.

"Yeah, I didn't honestly want to give you muggle pictures. Look at the frame, it sparkles, a muggle picture would just look out of place," Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

Hermione then opened her present from Ron, it was a large book and Harry didn't know exactly which one it was until Hermione squealed. "I knew your copy was destroyed in the fire and I thought you would need it for reminding us that we can't apparate onto the grounds." 

Harry was finally able to read the title of the book _Hogwarts, A History_. "It's perfect," she squealed planting a huge kiss on Ron's lips. The two couldn't stop grinning as Ron began opening his presents.

He opened his gift from Ginny, Fred and George first. It was a large variety of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Great! We will definitely have fun with this one," he said with a grin, giving Ginny a hug. He then moved on to Harry's present. It was considerably large. "This better not be a book." He began.

"No, only Hermione would give and get books," Harry said with a grin. Ron had opened it and his jaw had dropped. Lying in a box was a complete set of Chudley Cannon's Quidditch robes.

"Harry, you - you really didn't have to do this, it must have cost a fortune."

"No, Sirius and I got it for you. He said it was for keeping me in a good mood so much of the time. Look at the back."

Ron had removed the robes and flipped them over. Where the players name was written, instead of one of the player's names it read Weasley.

"Harry, it did cost a fortune."

"You forget we have a friend on the team. I was able to get a really good discount," Harry said grinning at his friend's reaction. It was typical of Ron to worry about how much something would cost. He, not having money, always got upset with Harry when Harry spent money on him. Ron decided not to argue because he leapt up and ran to the bathroom returning minutes latter dressed in his new Quidditch robes.

Ron had one present remaining; this one was from Hermione. She had gotten him a … book, of course. It was true, only Hermione would give and get books. But this one was special. It was all about Quidditch, including diagrams and pictures. It had a complete section on how to be the best keeper in the league, which is where Ron quickly flipped, looking over the diagrams and pictures of famous keepers flying in and out of the pictures.

"Not that you need that section," she said looking at what he was reading.

"Thanks 'Mione! It's great," he said returning the kiss she had given him earlier. It was now Ginny's turn as Harry insisted on going last, allowing him to revel in his friend's mirth as they opened their presents. From Ron and Hermione she received a book on all you need to know in preparing for the O.W.L.'s, and a much smaller book on the latest chaser's moves. She grinned, thanking them and giving them hugs. She too had received the traditional Weasley sweater, hers a bright blue with a white G on it. The twins had given her a speed up grade kit for her broom. "Uh-oh, Harry, it looks like Ginny will be giving you a run for your money as fastest Quidditch player on the team," Ron said, laughing. 

The last gift for her to open was the one from Harry. He felt nervous as she reached for the small present, unwrapping it carefully. A gasp escaped her as she looked inside the box. Inside the box was a pair of silver combs, incrusted with cubic zirconians, which sparkled in the light from the fire. Also inside the box was a matching necklace and earrings. "Ha-Harry, this is … amazing … you really didn't have to buy them, it's way too much."

"Just consider it my way of making up for never having bought you a Christmas present before now. That's not all, look underneath all of it," he said grinning at her reaction. She took out all of the jewelry and began to laugh uncontrollably; inside was a picture of the dwarf that had delivered the embarrassing valentine to Harry back in his second year, her first. Turning it over it began to sing, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

"Harry! You know I didn't send this too you!! The twins did, they thought it was a grand joke," she squealed, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Oh, I guessed that. But Colin still had the picture and I couldn't resist bewitching the picture," he answered grinning back at her.

Ginny jumped up, ran over and planted a huge kiss on Harry, who wasn't quite expecting it. Before he had time to react it was over. She pulled away clearly not wanting to share a more private moment in front of her brother and her best friend.

"It's your turn, Harry," Hermione said eagerly. She seemed more eager for Harry to open his presents than she had been to open her own. 

Receiving presents from his friends always blew Harry away; he had never received a decent Christmas present from the Dursleys so when his friends gave him something he was always stunned. He shouldn't be by now, but it still gave him a thrill to realize that they remembered him for this specially holiday. 

He looked through the stack of presents finding Hermione's and opened it. Inside was, a book, but this one didn't have a title. He opened it thinking the title would be inside but it wasn't instead was a picture of the four of them from after Gryffindor's huge win against Slytherin. Harry realized it was one that Colin had taken before they had gone to dinner. 

It was a bitter sweat memory as Harry quickly realized that it had also been the night that Hermione's house was attacked. He looked up at his friends.

"That's the book we were looking through the other morning. It's filled with pictures of all of us over the past five years. It even has a picture of Ginny from her first year, no matter how much she protested to having it there," Hermione explained clearly proud of herself. Flipping through the pages Harry quickly found the picture Hermione was talking about. He also found pictures of Hagrid, Dean, Seamus and Neville. There were also copies of the pictures from the ball.

"Thi-This is great," Harry stammered, causing Hermione to grin even more. "Thanks," he said reaching over and giving them both hugs. 

The next present he opened was the usual present from Mrs. Weasley. This year's sweater was green with a golden H on the middle. He pulled on his sweater before moving on to the next present, a large selection of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's courtesy of the twins. Hagrid sent Harry a large package of treacle fudge with a note saying Madam Maxime had baked it.

There was no package from Sirius and Remus, which at first confused him before remember they were at the castle. Instead Harry found a note asking them to join him for lunch in Hogsmeade today. "Sirius wants all of us to join him for lunch in Hogsmeade today," Harry said grinning.

"Great! I can't wait to get out of the grounds for a while," Ron said. "My gift is next."

Harry grabbed the one from Ron ripping of the paper revealing a book of chess tactics and secrets. "I told you I'd give it to you," Ron said excitedly, "Maybe you will actually get better at it!"

Harry laughed thanking his best friend. The last gift that was still wrapped was from Ginny. It too was small. 

Harry unwrapped it, and after opening the box he saw the present. Inside was a brushed silver pocket watch. He looked up at Ginny, speechless.

"Open it," she urged with a grin. He did as she instructed and felt his jaw drop when he saw the inside. It was a wizard watch, instead of time it had five hands, each labeled with the name of one of his friends or his godfather. One hand was labeled with his own name. He read the locations that were written around the face of the 'clock'. They included, The Burrow, Lupin Lounge, The Grangers House, Hogwarts, IN MORTAL DANGER, Torture, Traveling and Work. It also had a blank area. 

On the side opposite the face there was a small version of the now familiar picture from the Halloween ball. It was cut out to only show Harry and Ginny's faces starring into each other's eyes. Turning it over in his hand Harry read the engraved back, "To Harry Potter Given with Love from Virginia Weasley."

"The blank one is for where ever Dumbledore decides to send you during the summer, if it isn't already on there. I really hope he allows you to just come and live with us," she said turning somber for a moment before returning to the mirth that they all were experiencing at the time. "Do you like it?"

"This is great," Harry finally said, grinning. He moved over and returned her kiss, but she seemed ready and kissed him back for a long moment, receiving whoops from Ron. "Thank you," Harry whispered in her ear after their kiss.

They sat laughing and talking for a while before realizing they hadn't had breakfast. The group quickly went out the portrait hall and enjoyed a delicious breakfast. 

The castle was filled with visiting Wizards and Witches, many of whom seemed to have stayed at Hogwarts instead of returning to their homes the night before. Many of them seemed to know Ron and Ginny through their father and Harry was glad when Professor Figg wished them Happy Christmas as she joined Professor Dumbledore at the head table.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione exclaimed when the door's to the great hall opened. Harry had completely forgotten that they were going to be spending Christmas day with them. Hermione bounded from the table running towards her parents, all three of them looking overly excited. Harry, Ron and Ginny had finished their breakfast and made their way to meet the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Harry and Ron and Ron's little sister Ginny," She explained, reintroducing the group. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shook everyone's hands as if they were long lost pals.

"It is so nice to see all of you again," Mrs. Granger, said grinning at her daughter. Ron had taken Hermione's right hand and intertwined their fingers. She seemed hesitant about the situation, but didn't undo Ron's doings.

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from the entrance hall. She and Mr. Weasley had just entered the school grinning broadly. "Happy Christmas!"

They exchanged hugs and kisses, Mrs. Weasley kissing everyone. "Mum, I wanted to know if you knew the name of that song. I owled you forever ago but you never told me," Ginny said after everyone was reacquainted. She had Harry's fingers intertwined in hers. It was odd sitting and talking with the Weasleys while holding Ginny's hand.

"Oh, Ginny dear, I thought I had. I don't know what song you are talking about. I never sang it for you when you were young. I honestly hadn't heard it until you sent me the owl about it," Mrs. Weasley explained. Her statement seemed to puzzle both Harry and Ginny, but they didn't have time to talk about it because they were soon engaged in conversations about school with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione and Ron were talking animatedly with the Grangers.

Time flew as the group talked and joked in the common room, after giving the Granger's a tour of the school. The Granger's would be staying the night and attending Hagrid's wedding. Hermione and her mum seemed to both poses the uncanny ability to talk without even needing a breath of air.

Soon Harry found himself meeting his godfather in the entrance hall, his friends all around. 

"Merry Christmas," Sirius exclaimed enveloping Harry in a tight hug. "Ah, Ron, I'm glad to see you are wearing your Christmas present," he added seeing Ron for the first time. Ron had insisted on wearing the robes all day, much to Hermione's chagrin. 

"Yeah, thanks," he said grinning like a fool.

"Ginny, I think Harry made a wonderful choice in jewelry," Sirius said grinning mischievously. Ginny had worn the earrings, saying that she would wear the whole set to the wedding that evening. 

Once everyone had eaten and was talking comfortably Sirius pulled out a small wrapped present and handed it to Harry. "This is something from the two of us. We thought your parent's would want you to have this."

Harry eagerly unwrapped it. There were two parts. The first was a small book; _The Marauder's Guide to Becoming an Animagus_. The second part was a small box. Harry eagerly opened it. Inside were three gold rings. One had a large rectangular emerald set with small round diamonds while the other two were plain simple gold rings. All three were magically connected.

"They were your parent's rings," Sirius explained watching Harry's eyes widen with understanding.

"Than-Thank you," he stammered looking up at his godfather.

"I don't really think your Mum would have wanted you to have our book, but since you have the map you need the book. We think your Dad would have been ashamed if his son didn't learn how to be an animagus," Sirius said as Harry looked again at the book. It explained everything from what Harry could tell from his quick examination of the text of the book.

"Yes, but we put a spell on it to keep you from trying to read it until after your O.W.L.'s," Remus added. "Neither of your parents wold have been happy with us if we caused you to not get all of your O.W.L.'s."

Lunch was great fun. Everyone laughed and talked, filling Remus and Sirius in on all of the details of life at Hogwarts over the past month. Before he knew it, Harry and his friends, girlfriend, and godfather, were all moving back to the castle, to get ready for the wedding.


	19. Hagrid's Wedding

****

Chapter Nineteen

Hagrid's Wedding

A/N: Thanks Hillary!!!

"About time we should get ready, don't you reckon?" Ron asked, bringing Harry's attention back to the present. He had been reading the book he had received from Ron for Christmas, while the girls began getting ready.

"Yeah," Harry agreed marking his place before he closed the book and went upstairs to change.

It didn't take long for Harry or Ron to change and be ready for the wedding. They had changed into their dress robes. Looking into the mirror Harry tried again to fix his unruly hair.

"You're fighting a loosing battle, dear," The mirror commented.

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Harry, I'm going to be down in the common room if you need me," Ron said disappearing out the door to their dormitory before Harry could answer. Harry returned his attention to his reflection in the mirror. 

A few minutes passed before there was a gentle knock at the door. Harry turned to watch Ginny enter his room self-consciously. "Er… Is it okay if I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. You look amazing," Harry stammered beckoning his girlfriend in.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, turning slightly pink, "So do you."

Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Can you clasp this? I was having trouble," Ginny said holding up the necklace.

"Sure," Harry said taking it and gently clasping it behind her neck. Ginny had her hair all up in curls, with a few gently falling around her face. She was wearing the combs she had received from Harry that morning, and like Harry thought the whole set looked amazing. "Should we go on down to the wedding?" Harry asked offering Ginny his arm. 

She quickly accepted and the two moved out of the boy's dormitory and down to the common room where they were greeted by Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George had recovered from the initiation enough to be allowed to attend the wedding.

"George, how long do you think it will be before we see these four get married?" Fred asked looking at the two couples.

"Well, I would hope that these two," George began motioning to Harry and Ginny, "would at least wait until Ginny is out of school, since she is younger than Harry. I don't know what Dumbledore would think of one of his students being married." The two grinned widely at each other before looking at the two couples. _They never stop joking_, Harry thought, trying not to grin too much at the two; he did not want to encourage their teasing.

"We need to get down there to get good seats," Hermione said interrupting the twin's mirth.

Hermione was right, of course. By the time they reached the large white tent, which had been erected for the event, the group found many of the seats had been taken. Insisting that they had to sit on the right side, Hermione lead the way for the group to take seats. Before they sat, Harry and his friends found that the seats had name cards on them.

The group's seats were in the front row; next to seat's reserved for Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus.

"Ginny, Hermione you two look beautiful," Sirius exclaimed taking his seat next to Harry. "And Ron, Harry, you two wash up nicely too!" Remus and Dumbledore soon followed him.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said sarcastically. They didn't have much time to talk because the ceremony soon began.

Hagrid entered first, wearing what Harry assumed was his best out fit. It included his moleskin coat. He had obviously tried again to tame his hair, and failed miserably. The top of his hair appeared plastered to his head while the bottom bushed out larger than ever. Harry was also soon aware of the sent of cologne, which seemed to be coming from Hagrid.

Harry also quickly noticed that Ginny was holding his hand and their fingers were intertwined. He glanced over at her and the two exchanged a sweet smile. 

Then Madam Maxime entered. She was dressed in white satin, from head to toe. Harry was able to glance around as she walked down the aisle. He noted that Fleur and Bill were seated behind Dumbledore, next to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Fleur looked proud. It was clear that she was the only Beauxbaton student to attend the wedding, not to mention the only one in the Order of the Phoenix. The Granger's were seated next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be swelling over their children's budding relationship.

Looking around more, Harry's eyes soon landed on Snape, who was dressed in his usual black robes. _It wouldn't have killed him to dress up for this occasion_, Harry thought bitterly, trying hard to find someone else to look at. Luckily his attention was quickly brought back to the front of the tent where Madam Maxime, Hagrid, and an unknown wizard were standing. Harry vaguely recognized the wizard as one who had spoken at the meeting the previous night.

"Friends, we are gathered together today to celebrate the bonding of these two persons, Rubeus Hagrid, and Olympe Maxime, in marriage," the unidentified wizard began. Harry quickly understood that he was a wizard certified to perform the wedding. "They have written a little something for one another that they will now read."

"Er… Right. Olympe, I knew when I first saw yeh that yeh were the one fer me. I knew yeh were like me in many ways, and that we were going ter be connected fer a long time," Hagrid said his eyes growing glassier with each word. "An' when yeh and I went on the mission frum Dumbledore I knew it was ment ter be. I love yeh with all my heart," Hagrid finished not able to go on. The tears were now silently falling from his small beetle black eyes.

"Oh, 'agrid," Madam Maxime exclaimed, her eyes too became unnaturally glassy. "I love 'oo too. I also 'ave known our connection for a long time. When Dumbleydore spoke to me about ze mizion I too saw et as an opportunity. I love 'oo wiz all my heart, and soul, Rubeus."

They both had silent tears streaming down their faces by this point and judging by the sniffles coming from behind him, Harry guessed that Mrs. Weasley was also in tears.

"Now, would you please extend your left hands, wearing the wedding bands," The little wizard instructed patiently. He drew his wand out of the folds in his robes and began encircling Hagrid and Madam Maxime's hands while chanting, "Iugum en adfinitas Rubeus Hagrid y Olympe Maxime."

Once the wizard finished the circle it shone a bright gold before growing smaller around the two out stretched hands. It enclosed their hands before disappearing completely leaving a distinct sparkle in the rings.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Rubeus Hagrid," The wizard said grinning at the onlookers. Hagrid leaned in to share their first kiss as a married couple with Madam Maxime. 

"If everyone would please go back up to the Great Hall. That is where we will be having the reception," Dumbledore's voice boomed over the now chattering crowd. 

Harry soon found himself dancing the night away with Ginny on the enchanted dance floor. The food had been delicious and Hagrid couldn't stop grinning, but Harry had been looking forward to dancing with Ginny. He wanted to make up for the abrupt end to the Halloween Ball.

Ron seemed to be doing the same, but with intermittent breaks for Hermione to go inform her parents of another thing she had learned so far at school. Harry couldn't think of what else Hermione could be telling them. She had already told them more than Harry could even remember having done that year.

Harry and Ginny didn't stop dancing until well past midnight. Harry never wanted to stop. Being this close to Ginny was more than he could ever ask for. Just her touch sent electric waves through his body. They talked about everything, never running out of conversation topics.

"I think those two are having fun," Ginny mused looking at Ron for about the twelfth time that evening. The two rarely looked at anything except one another.

"Yeah, they really are. Look at Bill and Fleur, I don't think they have been disconnected all night."

It was true. The two seemed to be joined at the hand or wrist or some other body part, at all times. Harry really didn't blame Bill. If Bill was half as content as Harry was in his relationship it was no wonder they were inseparable.

"Yeah, I heard Bill and Fleur whispering about their 'future' during the wedding. I don't think Mum is ready for any of us to get married. Look at how she was tonight, and she didn't know Hagrid half as well as we did. She would not stop crying and squealing if any of us even used the word marriage."

Harry had to laugh. Ginny was right about her observations of her mother. Mrs. Weasley had barely stopped crying all night. It was worse every time she looked at one of her children, whom all seemed quite in love, with the exception of the twins and Charlie. But even the twins had serious girlfriends; it was just that they weren't at the wedding.

Dumbledore finally had the music stopped around three in the morning and the groups all made their way to the common room ready to get some sleep, but first they would need to say goodnight to the Grangers and the Weasleys.

"Goodnight Mum and Dad," Ginny said giving both her mother and her father big hugs. Harry's turn was next, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he choked from a tight hug he was quickly enveloped in by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, you two make such a wonderful couple," she declared after finally letting Harry go. "I'm just so proud of all my children."

Harry and Ginny were finally able to get away from the Weasleys and headed up to the common room.

"Goodnight," Harry said before parting ways with Ginny on the stairs. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, a real kiss. One that wasn't interrupted until the twins came through the portrait hole five minutes later, giving Harry and Ginny many unwanted cat calls. "You two better break it up, otherwise we might go get Mum and Dad up here to break Harry away from our dear little Ginny," George threatened as the happy couple pulled away.

"George, you can't say a word to Mum and Dad, or I'll tell them about everything I've walked in on over the past few years," Ginny threatened her older brothers, who soon shut up, clearly not wanting Ginny to speak with either of their parents.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said giving him one last quick kiss before running up the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

It wasn't long before Ron entered their dormitory, lipstick remaining on his lips. "Ron, I think you better look in the mirror," Harry warned, looking up at his best friend from the comfort of his four-post bed.

"Oh," Ron said looking in the mirror at his reflection that was clearly wearing some of Hermione's lipstick. Both the real Ron and his reflection tried hard to remove the lipstick and it finally worked after about ten minutes of rubbing. "That was nice," He commented lying down on his own bed.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for Hagrid, they seem to really be in love," Harry agreed before drifting off to sleep. His dreams were full of images of Ginny running towards him in ever outfit imaginable, and some Harry never wanted Mrs. Weasley seeing her youngest child in. Some he only saw in Dudley's stack of dirty magazines, which he had hidden in Harry's room, so Aunt Petunia wouldn't catch him with them.

The remaining week of Christmas break was filled with more schoolwork than Harry had ever imagined. Christmas and Hagrid's wedding being over Hermione had insisted that they begin working harder on their preparation for the O.W.L.'s. Ginny had sided with Hermione on this argument stating that she didn't' want to have a boyfriend who didn't get enough O.W.L.'s to pass the fifth year.

Two days after Christmas Sirius and Remus had met with Harry and his friends to explain that they were leaving.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"We can't tell you that. Just trust that we will be okay. It's another mission for Dumbledore. It should be over in time for us to return to see you win the Quidditch cup," Sirius said before he and Remus hugged everyone goodbye.

Not having Sirius and Remus to visit with, Hermione had won her battle. Harry and Ron began spending all of their free time studding for the O.W.L.'s.

The day finally came for everyone to return from Christmas break. When everyone entered the common room Harry immediately noted the crowd was smaller.

"Team Meeting," Angelina had said once she entered to room. "Everyone, even the alternates."

With out saying another word the group followed her down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay team, I have some bad news," Angelina began.

"Shouldn't we wait for Katie?" George asked.

"That's what this meeting is about. Katie's not coming back. For those of you who don't know, her parents are muggles. And with all the dark things happening, they were scared to send her back. So not only have we lost a good friend, we have lost one of our best players. I think the only thing to do is put one of our reserve players in her place. That said… Ginny congratulations, you are our new player. I want all of you to get back up to the common room and get to bed early. We start classes again tomorrow and that means we start practice again. Our game against Hufflepuff is in a few weeks and we need to be in top condition."

Everyone, taking Angelina's lead, followed her back to the common room. They were all in a very subdued mood. "Er… congratulations," Harry said to Ginny as they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

"It's a cheep appointment. I wanted the position, I won't lie, but I didn't want it because Katie didn't return to school. I knew I would be playing next year and I might this year if any of them were to injure themselves or get really sick. I never wanted to get it this way," Ginny said pushing back tears. Harry understood. It was a horrible way to be appointed to the main team.

"Why is everyone so down?" Hermione asked once the team returned to the common room.

"Katie's not coming back to school. Her parents were worried about the dark things going on, and she's a muggle born, so they kept her home. Angelina and Alicia tried really hard to change their minds, but it didn't help. Ginny has taken her place on the team," Ron explained taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Congratulations Ginny," She said, forcing a smile, which Ginny returned meekly.

"Ginny, will she be able to use magic even though she didn't finish school?" Harry asked suddenly, not knowing the answer.

"She will be able to use it once school is through this year," Ginny explained patiently.

The group was subdued that evening talking and catching up with friends. Dean seemed to be taking Katie's absence the hardest, Harry thought; perhaps it was because of his obvious interest in her.

Classes began the next day and no one had time to dwell on the missing students. About one fourth of the students who left for break didn't return and all of the teachers seemed disappointed by this development. It wasn't long before Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves going down to Hagrid's hut for Charlie Weasley's first class.

"Hi," he said cheerfully when they approached, hugging all of them quickly. "How was your first day back at classes?"

Everyone, with the exception of Hermione groaned, "It was wonderful. I really love being back in class, I feel so much more productive when we are learning," Hermione chirped.

"That's great! Ron, why are you rolling your eyes?"

"Er… I wasn't," Ron tried to deny his actions, but it was pointless. Hermione hit Ron playfully.

"We are going to be having class over there," Charlie explained pointing to an area that was filled with chairs. They had never had a class where chairs were needed.

Once everyone was assembled Charlie began, "Now if everyone would take a seat. We are going to be taking notes today on our next animals, Dragons."

A nervous whisper went up from all of the students seated in the seats. Even Draco Malfoy didn't have a snide remark to make. He seemed almost… scared. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Harry knew that Charlie worked with dragons, but was it possible for him to even get permission to teach them about the animals.

"Now, we won't be dealing with full grown dragon's directly. We will be hatching one. It should be here in two days. It will then hatch in about three weeks, but I want all of you to know plenty about the animal before we begin working with it. My friend Mic will be here with the egg, and he will help me teach the classes dealing with Dragons. So today will be a note taking session. What can you tell me about the animals?"

And with that, class began. They were all eagerly taking notes on everything from dragon's mating rituals to the size of their eggs. All of this talk about dragon's reminded Harry only too much of Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback, and he mentioned that experience as the group walked back to the castle to go to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Does this lesson remind either of you about Norbert?"

"Ugh, I was about to say the same thing! At least Charlie is trained to deal with dragons, unlike Hagrid. Charlie's friend Mic is great; he came over to visit a few years ago. They were at Hogwarts together, and now they work with Dragon's together," Ron explained entering the Great Hall.

Dinner passed quickly and before they knew it Harry and his friends were entering the room now used for Practical Applications.

The remainder of the week passed faster than Harry could have hoped and it was soon the weekend. They would have usually had a Hogsmeade weekend but after the attack at Halloween they hadn't been allowed into the village. It was Saturday at practice that Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team received the news of Malfoy's new broom.

"He has a Nimbus 3000," Colin explained. Angelina had employed Colin as the team's spy, sending him out during the Slytherin's practice's to see what they now look like. It was still possible for Slytherin to compete for the Quidditch cup.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't get a Firebolt. I read in the new Which Broomstick that the new Nimbus still didn't stand a chance against the Firebolt. It said that the 3000 had good handling but the speed was nothing compared to the Firebolt," Angelina explained looking at the team reassuringly. 

"We should go down and visit Charlie this afternoon," Ginny suggested as she Ron and Hermione made their way back up to the common room after lunch.

"Yeah," Ron said in complete agreement. 

"But - what about studying. You and Harry promised that you would study with me to prepare for the O.W.L.'s," Hermione protested.

"Aw - come on Hermione, it's just for this afternoon. We can check to see if Mic has brought the dragon's egg yet," Ron said with a grin.

"Well … okay."

So that being settled Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron turned around and headed back to the entrance hall. Making their way out to Hagrid's hut. 

"I was wondering if you four would come out and visit me," Charlie said, answering the door to his siblings and their friends.

"We've been studying," Ron said with a sigh. "It's actually amazing that we were able to talk Hermione into taking ANY type of a break from the schedule she has laid out."

"Well, you do need to get a lot of O.W.L.'s. Mum will kill you if you don't! Especially with being part of the Order."

As Charlie motioned for the friends to take a seat, Harry was aware of how suffocating the room was. Then it hit him, _Charlie has a dragon's egg, it has to be kept in intense heat._

"Charlie, why is it so hot in here?" Ginny asked taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Oh, some one wasn't listening to her Care of Magical Creatures teacher this week."

"Er… sorry, I think that was when Su asked me a question. Charlie can't you just tell me!"

"Yeah, it's to hatch the egg," he said simply motioning to the dark egg currently resting in the fire.

"How long will it be before it hatches?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it won't hatch for about a month or so. Mic just got here yesterday. It takes four and half weeks to hatch."

"Mic's here?"

"Yeah, he's up in the castle talking with Professor Dumbledore right now. Enough about the dragon's egg, we will be talking about it for the next four weeks in class. Tell me about the Quidditch team. Bill told me all about the last game, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. But I'll be at all of the other one's this year."

"Ginny is now a regular member on the team," Ron explained grinning at his baby sister.

"You are? This calls for a celebration! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, it's a bad way of being appointed. Katie Bell's parent's didn't let her come back to school, so they moved me into her position."

"Oh, I see what you mean. But you deserve it. From what Bill and Fleur told me, you scored most of the points last game."

"I wish he would stop telling everyone. I wasn't the only chaser out on the field. The other's scored too!"

"I know, but he's just so proud of you. And Ron I heard you made some magnificent saves."

Ron blushed at his praise. It was nice having Ron in the spotlight for a change, Harry thought. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing Quidditch and School. Hermione was keen to talk with Charlie about his extensive knowledge of Dragons and other magical animals. He was a complete wealth of knowledge when it came to any type of animal. They talked for a long time of the intelligence possessed by cats like Crookshanks.

The next thing Harry realized, Charlie was escorting the group back up to the castle for dinner. Sunday was spent doing homework and studying for the O.W.L.'s.

Even if Harry and his friend's hadn't been studying for the O.W.L.'s they wouldn't have had time to enjoy themselves, or even to worry about Voldemort because the teachers seemed to not care about other obligations or even about other classes. Each seemed to think their class was the most important and that they were the only one assigning homework. Even Charlie was beginning to give the students loads of homework.

He and Mic were teaching the class as a pair. Explaining everything they could want to know about dragons, and many facts Harry didn't want to know. So when Harry found himself at Quidditch practice the Friday before Gryffindor's game against Hufflepuff he felt like he hadn't slept and some how time had elapsed.

"Now, I know this game is going to be difficult for all of us. Especially without Cedric, but he would have wanted all of us to play harder than ever, instead of slacking because he isn't there," Angelina explained to the team after another hard practice. Harry hadn't even thought twice about playing against Hufflepuff until that moment. Then all of the guilt that he had been fighting for the past six months came back to him in a giant rush. He felt Ginny tighten her grip on his left hand, as if she were reading his mind.

"We can beat them. Their team is all new and inexperienced, nothing we can't handle. I hadn't wanted to tell you this before now, but Oliver has written me and says that he and the rest of his team will be at the game tomorrow. He is really looking forward to watching us play. I don't want this to worry any of you. We are completely able to win the Quidditch cup this year and beating Hufflepuff will improve our chances. We are the favorites for the cup, but don't let that distract you. Just play like it is any other game. Now I want all of you to go up to the common room and get to bed."

That was it, they moved back up to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them. "Harry, it's not your fault that Cedric's not here," Ginny said soothingly as they entered the common room. "Don't blame yourself. Just play like it's another Quidditch game. Don't think about who we are playing."

"Okay Gin. You're right. It's just another game. Even though it's Hufflepuff. Angelina was right about Cedric. He would have been upset if we didn't go out and play our best," Harry said gravely.

"Harry, Hedwig brought this while you were down at the game. I convinced her to leave it with me," Hermione said handing a letter to him. It was from Charlie and addressed to all of them.

Harry quickly read it then passing it to Ron he said, "Bill and Fleur are coming up for the game again."

"Hermione, you're never going to guess who else is going to be there! Oliver is coming to the game, and he's bringing the rest of the Chudley Cannons," Ron exclaimed not giving Hermione time to guess. "Can you believe they are taking a break to come and watch our game?"

"Yes I can. Didn't Oliver tell you he was going to come to one of the games?"

"Well, yes, but I thought he was being nice. You know, just saying it to be polite. I never thought he would bring the other players!"

"Team, go to bed," Angelina declared finally crawling through the portrait hole.

Harry found himself back in the now too familiar grave yard, but this time Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. Looking around it seemed that no one was in the graveyard. _Why am I here alone_, Harry wondered as he walked around. Then he saw it.

Cedric's echo was floating in the air right over the grave his body had fallen over.

"Cedric," Harry began in disbelief. He didn't know what to expect from this echo. This dream was nothing like his others.

"Hi Harry. I never thanked you for returning my body to my parents. It means a lot to me to know they had some sort of closure," Cedric's echo began. "I also want to assure you that my death was not your fault. I can see you have had nightmares. I want you to accept the fact that I am gone and it wasn't your fault."

"You sound a lot like Gin."

"Well, maybe she has a point. Also, don't go easy on my team tomorrow. If you do, I will never forgive you. They need to move on just as much as you do."

Harry couldn't help but smile up at the echo that warmly returned the grin. "Good bye Harry," Cedric said before disappearing. Harry felt as though the world was spinning he felt a sudden tug at his stomach and soon found himself sitting up in his bed in the Fifth year boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower. It had all been a dream, or had it?


End file.
